DETECTIVE CONAN: OPERACION SUPERNOVA
by Kudo-Shinichi
Summary: Conan Edogawa, Kaito Kid, Jodie Saintemillion y Shuichi Akai se embarcan en la aventura mas dificil de todas sus carreras, detener los planes de Dauragon C. Mikado para amenazar al mundo con el arma mas mortifera jamás creada, el proyecto KOSMOS.
1. PRÓLOGO

-¿Qué le parece la mercancía?- preguntó Leonard Stark, mercenario a sueldo

- Perfecta, es exactamente lo que andábamos buscando- respondió su cliente después de echar un vistazo al contenido del maletín

-La corporación MIKADO pagará una alta suma si quiere recuperarlo.

El cliente detectó un cambio significativo en el tono de voz de Leonard

-¿Qué insinúas?

-Oiga ¿Sabe lo mal que lo he pasado para escapar de la torre Destiny con esto?

-Y le pagamos generosamente por ello, por adelantado además.

-Quiero más- dijo Leonard tajantemente

El cliente no respondió, se limitó a mirar al mercenario en silencio

-Vamos, lo que me habéis pagado por conseguir este cacharro no es nada comparado con lo que pagará la corporación MIKADO por recuperarlo.

El silencio volvió a llenar el despacho de la pequeña fábrica abandonada en la que se habían reunido para el intercambio. Al cabo de un rato el cliente se levantó de la silla, cogió el maletín y abrió la puerta para irse. El sonido sordo de una bala entrando en la recamara de una mágnum le detuvo.

-¿Dónde cree que va tan rápido?- preguntó Leonard mientras apuntaba a su cliente

-Nuestra transacción ha finalizado señor Stark, tengo asuntos que atender- dijo el cliente sin girarse.

-Puedo meterle un tiro aquí mismo, llevarme el maletín y vendérselo a alguien que pague más.

-Se equivoca Stark, yo puedo pegarle un tiro aquí mismo, llevarme mi maletín y hacer que el mundo no sepa nada más sobre usted. De hecho- dijo con una sonrisa malvada- eso es lo que tenía pensado hacer desde el principio.

-Estará muerto antes de que sus hombres lleguen aquí- dijo indiferente

-No hace falta que venga nadie, solo tengo que hacer así.

El cliente alzó la mano y la bajó rápidamente, al instante una bala atravesó la ventana de la habitación e impactó en la cabeza de Leo causándole la muerte inmediata mientras un charco de sangre se extendía sobre la mesa.

-Quemad este lugar y lanzad el cadáver al río Hudson- dijo a través de un pequeño transmisor.

Mientras tanto en Japón…

-¡Mierda!- exclamó Kaito Kid

El ladrón intentaba asimilar la situación en la que se había visto envuelta hacia escasos minutos. Acababa de dar otro golpe con éxito y de añadir otro fracaso a la lista del inspector Nakamori. Apenas le costó dar esquinazo a la policía, sin embargo cuando creía que al fin podría tomarse un descanso unos misteriosos hombres de negro empezaron a perseguirle y a dispararle. La ventaja que le proporcionaba su hang-glidder apenas servia de algo ante la potencia de las motos que usaban sus perseguidores. Kaito Kid esquivaba los disparos lo mejor que sabía pero también sabía que aquella situación no duraría eternamente, tarde o temprano caería.

-Estamos llevando el objetivo hacia tu posición, le verás dentro de un minuto- dijo uno de los hombres a través de un pequeño transmisor situado en el casco.

-Recibido, aquí todo esta preparado. Espera ya veo al objetivo, todo el mundo en posición.

Kaito Kid se aproximaba a la azotea donde aquel tercer hombre esperaba pacientemente, con un rifle de francotirador en alto, a tener a su objetivo a tiro. Cuando la mirilla de su rifle marcaba exactamente el cuello de Kid el francotirador disparó y un dardo recorrió la trayectoria establecida hasta clavarse en el cuello de Kid. De inmediato el ladrón perdió el conocimiento y empezó a caer desde las alturas.

-¡Desplegad la red!- ordenó el hombre

En el asfalto un equipo formado al menos por diez componentes desplegó una red gigante, el impacto del cuerpo de Kid en ella apenas se notó. Con gran diligencia el equipo recogió a Kaito y lo metieron en una furgoneta oscura mientras los demás recogían la red. En cinco minutos ya no quedó ni rastro de la operación para capturar a Kaito Kid.

La mañana siguiente en la ciudad de Beika, Tokio…

Había pasado un mes desde el caso del cazador de detectives y desde entonces Conan Edogawa vivía un periodo de relativa tranquilidad salvo por los espontáneos crímenes con los que se encontraba día si día también y que tenía que resolver en nombre de Kogoro Mouri. Aquella mañana Conan se encontraba caminando en dirección a casa del profesor Agase mientras hablaba con su colega Heiji Hattori por el móvil. La conversación se limitó a recordar los hechos sucedidos en la isla donde el cazador de detectives hizo su primera y última aparición y donde Conan confesó su verdadera identidad a Ran, sin embargo…

-¿Cómo dices? ¿Qué no te creyó?- preguntó Hattori.

-Ni por un momento- contestó Conan- piensa que lo hice para darle ánimos y poder salir de aquel sitio en llamas, cuando llegamos a Beika por mucho que le insistí en que yo era Shinichi Kudo no me hizo caso.

-Supongo que no te creerá hasta que te transformes delante de sus narices- concluyó Hattori

-Eso parece. Cuídate Hattori, nos vemos- y guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Habría continuado hablando con su amigo pero desde hacía un rato tenía la sensación de que alguien le vigilaba. Solo había dos casas en aquella calle, la de Agase y la de Shinichi Kudo y apenas servia para atajar hacia otras calles. Si alguien pasaba por ese lugar era para ir a alguna de aquellas dos casas y el profesor apenas solía recibir visitas salvo la de los niños. No, la persona que había detrás de Conan tenía un objetivo bien claro, el detective.

-¿Y bien? ¿Va decirme quien es o va a esperar hasta que me gire y me sorprenda al verle?- dijo Conan desafiante.

-Debes de ser Conan Edogawa, ella ya me advirtió sobre tu actitud- dijo el hombre

-"¿Ella?...¡Un momento! ¿Se referirá a Vermouth?"- pensó Conan

-Por favor, venga conmigo.

-¿Y si no quiero?- respondió el detective

-Me veré obligado a usar esto- dijo el hombre mostrando un arma en la cartuchera dentro de la americana.

Sin mediar palabra Conan echo mano de su reloj y disparó un dardo anestésico en plena frente de aquel desconocido que cayó al suelo al instante.

-Menudo día me espera- dijo Conan para si

-No sabes cuanta razón tienes pequeño Holmes.

Aquella conocida voz femenina a sus espaldas hizo que el detective se girase rápidamente, aunque estaba a contra luz Conan reconoció perfectamente la silueta de la mujer.

-No puede ser…


	2. File 1 EL REENCUENTRO

Kudo-Shinichi fanfic productions presents…

MEITANTEI CONAN: CHÔSHINSEI NO OPERATION

DETECTIVE CONAN: OPERACION SUPERNOVA

Soy el estudiante detective Shinichi Kudo, un día mientras estaba en el parque de atracciones con mi amiga de la infancia Ran Mouri fui testigo de un intercambio entre unos misteriosos hombres de negro y un político. Tan absorto estaba mirándolos que no me di cuenta de que había uno a mi espalda y me golpeó. Semi inconsciente me obligaron a tomar un veneno y cuando desperté…MI CUERPO SE HABÍA ENCOGIDO. Si esos hombres descubrían que Shinichi Kudo seguía con vida yo y todos los que me rodean estarían en peligro de muerte. Siguiendo el consejo del profesor Agase decidí ocultar mi identidad y cuando Ran me preguntó por mi nombre respondí…CONAN EDOGAWA. Después me mudé a casa de Ran y su padre, un detective para encontrar alguna pista sobre esos hombres de negro.

Por mucho que he intentado ocultar mi identidad hay varias personas que la han acabado descubriendo. El profesor Agase, mis padres Yusaku y Yukiko Kudo, el detective del oeste Heiji Hattori, Kaito Kid el ladrón fantasma y Ai Haibara. Su verdadero nombre era Shiho Miyano y solía trabajar para la organización que me encogió pero cuando se entero de que habían matado a su hermana Akemi les traicionó y escapó tomando la misma droga que me dieron a mí, encogiendo también su cuerpo.

Y hay alguien más…Vermouth, un alto rango de la organización. No soy el único que la persigue, los agentes del FBI Jodie Saintemillion, Shuichi Akai y James Black también andan tras su pista. Cada encuentro entre nosotros es un duelo a vida a muerte pero finalmente solo podrá ganar uno.

Aunque mi cuerpo se haya encogido mi cerebro sigue siendo el de un gran detective.

¡Shinjitsu wa itsumo hitotsu! (solo hay una verdad)

FILE 1. EL REENCUENTRO

-¡Jodie-sensei!- exclamó Conan al reconocer a la agente del FBI

- _Hi little detective_- dijo ella con una sonrisa

-¿Se puede saber a que viene todo este numerito?- preguntó algo enfadado

-Esa es mi venganza por anestesiarme con ese reloj tuyo después de capturar al coronel Sebastián Moran. Pero veo que no ha servido de mucho mandar a ese agente- dijo viendo al hombre durmiendo placidamente en el asfalto

-Muy propio del FBI- murmuró Conan- Pensé que había vuelto a Estados Unidos ¿Qué le trae de nuevo por Beika?

-He venido a buscarte a ti

-¿A mi?- dijo Conan algo confuso.

-Este no es el lugar mas adecuado para hablar, ven conmigo, tengo un coche esperando al otro lado de la calle.

-¿Ha descubierto algo sobre la organización?

-Me temo que la situación a la que nos enfrentamos es mucho peor- dijo preocupada.

Sin decir una palabra más Jodie oculto al agente dormido entre unos cubos de basura y emprendió el camino. Conan la siguió en silencio hasta un deportivo azul oscuro que parecía recién comprado. Los asientos estaban revestidos de cuero y el motor aunque potente apenas hacía ruido. Durante el viaje la antigua profesora de Ran solo se limitó a preguntarle al detective como estaba la chica y sobre sus casos en los últimos meses. Esa actitud inquietaba a Conan, debía de ser un caso muy importante para evitar hablar acerca del hasta llegado el momento. Recorrieron las atestadas calles de Beika hasta llegar a unos almacenes cercanos al puerto. Cuando bajaron un agente se llevó el coche de Jodie mientras ella le indicaba a Conan que cruzase la puerta del almacén numero 10. El interior era completamente diferente a la fachada destartalada del exterior. Ordenadores de última tecnología y miembros del FBI inundaban la estancia, corrían de un ladro a otro muy nerviosos.

-¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó Conan sorprendido.

-Te lo contaré arriba, la reunión está a punto de empezar.

Conan siguió con la mirada una escalera metálica que conducía aun gran despacho con una gran ventana de cristal desde donde se podía observar la planta baja. Pese a sus dimensiones solo estaba amueblado con una mesa redonda y una gran pantalla blanca para proyectar diapositivas.

-Siéntate aquí por favor, mi jefe llegará enseguida- le pidió Jodie

-¿James Black también está aquí?

-En efecto- dijo el hombre que acababa de entrar por la puerta- soy el supervisor de esta operación. Me alegro de volver a verte.

James Black iba vestido con una elegante americana y llevaba un abultado portafolio bajo el brazo que dejó con pesar sobre la mesa.

-Lamento el retraso- dijo un segundo hombre- las calles de Beika son intransitables a estas horas. Ah, hola pequeño, veo que has sobrevivido al viaje con Jodie.

-¿Algo en contra de mi forma de conducir Shu?- preguntó falsamente ofendida

Shuichi Akai vestía como de costumbre su cazadora y llevaba su gorro de lana que en raras ocasiones se solía quitar. Cuando todos tomaron asiento empezó la reunión.

-Bien, comencemos. Antes de todo lamento mucho toda esta comedia Conan, pero era necesario llevar esto bajo el más estricto secreto.

-Claro, por eso mandasteis un agente para que me siguiese hasta casa del profesor Agase, me podríais haber enviado un SMS, que habría sido lo mismo- le reprochó

James Black pasó por alto el comentario y continuó, accionando el mando del reproductor de diapositivas. En la pantalla apareció el rostro de un hombre rubio y piel bastante pálida.

-¿Conoces a este hombre?

-Si- contestó Conan- es Dauragon C. Mikado, el magnate de las telecomunicaciones, es difícil no conocerle.

-Esa es su imagen de cara a la opinión pública. En realidad es un terrorista que financia a otras organizaciones criminales.

-No hay nada peor que un terrorista salvo un terrorista rico- intervino Akai

-Actualmente su equipo de desarrollo ha estado trabajando en el proyecto KOS-MOS, el satélite de comunicaciones mas avanzado que existe…y también el arma más peligrosa jamás creada.

-¿Cómo va a ser ese satélite peligroso?- interrumpió Conan- si quisiera estrellarlo contra algún punto determinado la atmósfera lo desintegraría antes de que lograse impactar.

-Esa no es su intención Conan, el KOS-MOS es el último juguete del laboratorio clandestino de Mikado. Posee un receptor solar capaz de concentrar los rayos del sol y lanzarlos a una velocidad y potencia superiores a una bomba nuclear. Cualquier punto del planeta estaría a su merced con solo pulsar un botón, 6000 millones de vidas estarían en juego si la corporación MIKADO consigue poner el KOS-MOS en orbita.

-¿Quiere decir que aun no lo han lanzado?

-No, tuvimos suerte- continuó Jodie- hará cosa de un par de días Leonard Stark, un mercenario a sueldo, consiguió entrar en los laboratorios y robar el chip direccional, la pieza clave que hace que el KOS-MOS funcione.

-¿Ese Stark fue contratado por alguien o actuaba por su cuenta?

-Sea quien fuese su cliente creemos que fue este quien le mató, encontramos el cadáver de Stark en la bahía del río Hudson en Nueva York poco después de tener noticias del robo. Y como no, no había ni rastro del chip direccional- explicó Akai

-Sabemos que ese chip esta diseñado exclusivamente para el KOS-MOS así que no sirve de nada si no tienes el satélite. Por lo que creemos que la persona que lo robó lo hizo con la intención de revendérselo a Mikado y ahí es donde entras tú.

-¿Yo?- dijo Conan señalándose a si mismo.

-Exacto- asintió James- Dauragon asistirá a la fiesta de inauguración del Heaven Plaza, el edificio de la nueva sede de su compañía en Nueva York. Creemos que la persona que consiguió el chip llevará a cabo la venta en esa fiesta, camuflado como un invitado. Necesitamos tus dotes de deducción para descubrirle antes de que le de el chip a Mikado.

-Un momento ¿Cómo quiere que descubra de entre todos los invitados quien es el ladrón sin tener ninguna pista? Es imposible- protestó Conan

-Sabemos que es complicado pero si alguien puede hacerlo sin duda eres tu- dijo Jodie en un tono que inspiraba confianza.

Conan se quedó un rato callado pensando, 6000 millones de vidas en juego era algo a lo que no se podía negar pero lo que le proponían, adivinar la identidad de la persona que mató a Stark, entre toda una multitud a la que no conocía sería complicado hasta para un detective como el. James y Jodie esperaban impacientemente la respuesta de Conan mientras que Akai se entretenía contando las balas que aun le quedaban en el cargador de la 9 mm. Sin embargo no había mucho que pensar, de entre esas 6000 millones de vidas daría lo que fuese por salvar una de ellas, la de Ran. Si ese lunático de Mikado conseguía poner el KOS-MOS en orbita quizá sería cuestión de tiempo que uno de sus seres queridos acabase herido o peor aún muerto.

-Supongamos que consigo descubrir la identidad de ese tipo. ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir hacernos con el chip?- dijo Conan, a la vez como pregunta y como respuesta a la petición del FBI

-Gracias Conan- dijo James con una leve inclinación de cabeza- en cuanto a tu pregunta no te preocupes, contamos con la persona indicada para esa parte del trabajo. Ya puedes pasar.

La puerta volvió a abrirse una vez más y por ella entró un chico de unos 17 o 18 años de edad, vestido con un frac blanco, una capa, y un sombrero de copa también blancos. En uno de sus ojos llevaba un monóculo del que colgaba un emblema azul.

-Tengo un par de quejas acerca de vuestro servicio de habitaciones. Esa cama que me habéis dado me ha dejado la espalda destrozada.

-Creo que ya conocéis a Kaito Kid- dijo James señalándole con la mano


	3. File 2 QUE DE COMIENZO LA OPERACIÓN

FILE 2. QUE DE COMIENZO LA OPERACIÓN

-¡Tu!- exclamó Conan al ver al ladrón- ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?

-Yo también me alegro de verte- dijo el ladrón- en cuanto a tu pregunta solo se que volaba tranquilamente sobre Beika, un idiota me disparó un dardo y cuando desperté estaba en una cama en la que no dormiría ni un faquir. Aquí el bigotes este es demasiado tímido para pedirme una cita ¿Verdad Jimmy?

Jodie se rió del comentario de Kid pero volvió a cambiar su expresión después de ver la mirada fulminante que James Black le había lanzado. Al jefe no le gustaba el trato que le daba Kaito Kid pero tampoco podía quejarse, al fin y al cabo fue su equipo el que le secuestró y le obligó a participar en la operación.

-¿Cómo te han convencido para esto?- le preguntó Conan

-Metiéndome un nano GPS dentro del cuerpo, un ladrón como yo no puede permitirse que sepan hasta cuando va al lavabo y este amable caballero ha prometido desactivarlo si colaboro con vosotros. Además de limpiar mi historial ¿Verdad Jimmy?

James Black empezaba a ver la 9 mm de Akai con otros ojos sin embargo resistía la tentación de usarla diciéndose a si mismo que tuviera paciencia.

-Toma asiento y cállate- dijo algo irritado

-Sí papá.

-Bien, después de que Conan consiga identificar al ladrón Kaito le robará el chip direccional.

-Eso suponiendo que lo lleve encima- declaró Kid

-Si no lo llevase encima Conan y tu os encargareis de averiguar donde esta. Jodie y Akai serán vuestro refuerzo, si las cosas se ponen feas dejadle el trabajo a ellos.

-¿Hay algo que no nos ha contado verdad James?- intuyó Conan

Black se sentó en la silla y agarró el porta folios que había traído consigo. Después de pasar unas cuantas páginas agarró una en la que había una foto impresa y la dejó sobre la mesa.

-¡Esos dos¡Es imposible!- dijo Conan reconociendo enseguida a las dos personas que aparecían en ella.

Una era una chica bastante joven, de pelo castaño hasta las orejas y una pequeña mariposa tatuada en un ojo. La otra era un hombre bastante mas alto que la chica, y que empezaba a parecer algo mayor, llevaba una gorra y unas gafas oscuras.

-¡Son Chianti y Korn¡No me digas que la organización de los hombres de negro está involucrada en el proyecto KOS-MOS!

-Ese es el otro motivo por el que necesitamos tu ayuda. Conoces a esa gente mejor que nadie, tienes más posibilidades de descubrir lo que traman que nosotros.

-No te preocupes- dijo Akai- cuando llegue la hora de los tiros Jodie y yo nos encargaremos de ellos.

-Ey para el carro a mi nadie me ha dicho nada de tiros- protestó Kid

-Esos dos son los jefes del mini ejercito personal de Mikado, si tenemos que llegar hasta el primero habrá que pasar por encima de ellos. Por ese mismo motivo hay que entrar y salir del Heaven Plaza sin levantar sospechas- explicó Jodie

-O acabaremos con más agujeros que un colador antes de coger la limusina que nos lleve a casa, entiendo- concluyó Kid con su particular visión de la situación.

-¿No sería más fácil mandar a vuestro equipo táctico a destruir el KOS-MOS?- sugirió Conan

-No podemos tocar el KOS-MOS sin que parezca un acto terrorista, las compañías de telecomunicaciones más importantes del mundo han invertido en el y la seguridad que rodea las instalaciones es infranqueable. Vosotros cuatro sois la única esperanza del mundo- dijo James en un tono solemne.

-En resumen, quieres que el pequeño descubra quien lleva el chip encima, que traman sus amiguitos de negro, que robe ese trasto una vez descubramos su identidad y si salimos de allá con vida que se lo demos al FBI. Vaya Jimmy pensé que nos lo pondrías más difícil- dijo Kid

-La fiesta de inauguración del Heaven Plaza será dentro de tres días, esta noche un avión privado os estará esperando en el aeropuerto de Narita. Llegareis a Nueva York al amanecer.

-Espero que se duerma mejor que aquí- murmuró Kaito- En fin, supongo que 6000 millones de vidas es algo a lo que no nos podemos negar ¿Verdad Conan?

-No, supongo que no- respondió con su sonrisa característica

-Bueno solo nos queda buscar un nombre guapo para la operación como en las películas.

-Eso también está pensado. He bautizado esta misión con el nombre de Operación Supernova- dijo James.

Cuatro miradas de decepción se clavaron en la suya como un puñal.

-Con el debido respeto señor ese nombre es una mi…

-Lo que quiere decir Akai es que nos tomarían más en serio si nos llamásemos La Liga de la Justicia que así- dijo Jodie

-Bueno me da igual, el jefe de la operación soy yo así que os aguantáis- dijo James indignado- en Narita a las 23.30, se levanta la reunión.

Un par de agentes escoltaron a Kaito Kid al piso inferior, permanecería en los almacenes hasta que fuese hora de coger el avión. Por otro lado Jodie se ofreció a llevar a Conan a casa. Esta vez volvieron en el coche de la profesora en vez de en el deportivo azul que habían usado para ir al almacén. Durante el viaje Conan observó la foto de una chica que había encima del salpicadero.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó

-Ah, es Annie, mi mejor amiga. Vive en Nueva York, fuera del FBI es la única amiga que tengo. Siempre que me embarco en una misión peligrosa la llamo antes de empezarla…por si acaso es la última vez que podemos hablar. Me temo que tendré que llamarla luego. Por cierto, dale recuerdos a Mouri de mi parte.

-Se los podrá dar usted misma cuando regresemos con ese maldito chip- dijo Conan con ánimo.

Jodie le sonrió un instante y volvió a centrar su vista en la carretera. Pocos minutos después la agente del FBI aparcó delante de la agencia de detectives Mouri y le dijo a Conan que le recogería a las 22.00 para ir al aeropuerto. Cuando el coche de Jodie desapareció doblando una esquina Conan empezó a subir lentamente los peldaños hacia el tercer piso de la agencia de detectives donde Ran le estaba esperando bastante enfadada.

-¡Conan me tenias preocupada! Llamé a casa del profesor Agase y me dijo que no habías ido- protestó la chica

-Yo…esto… sí, si que fui a casa del profesor pero después de que llamáses- dijo el detective mientras su piel empezaba a transpirar a causa de los nervios.

La mirada de Ran indicaba que no se había creído una palabra y la mente de Conan trabajaba a la velocidad de la luz pensando una excusa más creíble hasta que al fin dio con una.

-Wau ¿Sabes que Ran?- dijo con aquel tono que solía adoptar para que los adultos no sospechasen de su doble identidad- el profesor Agase ha ganado un viaje a Nueva York y me ha invitado a ir con el, vendrá a buscarme dentro de un par de horas. Ahora tengo que ir a hacer la maleta. ¡Viva, viva Nueva York!

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar el detective se encerró en su habitación mientras en el comedor solo se oía a Kogoro gritar lo guapísima que estaba Yoko Okino en su nueva película. Las horas pasaron rápidamente, Conan y Ran estaban frente a la puerta y la chica le daba las típicas indicaciones de una hermana mayor o una madre.

-¿Te ha quedado claro todo lo que te he dicho?

-¿Eh? Sí sí, no te preocupes, no me pasará nada.

Ran acercó su cara a la del detective, sus narices casi se rozaban y Conan se ponía cada vez más nervioso.

-¿Seguro que estas bien?- le preguntó la chica

Conan soltó la maleta, la abrazó un breve instante y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ran cada vez estaba más confundida.

-Volveré Ran…te prometo que volveré.

-Pues claro que volverás ¿Qué tonterías de decir son esas?

El sonido de un claxon proveniente del exterior consiguió tapar la voz en estéreo de Yoko Okino y llegó a los oídos de Ran.

-El profesor Agase ya está aquí. Cuídate mucho y sobretodo no te metas en líos.

-Je je precisamente a eso voy- pensó- ¡Adiós tío Kogoro!

-¡Yoko, Yoko, Yoko!

-"Nada, este a su bola"_Sayonara…Ran_.

Conan empezó a bajar los escalones de la agencia poco a poco, tenía la impresión de que nunca más volvería a bajarlos ni a oír sus bambas rozar con las baldosas cada vez que subía un escalón. Jodie le esperaba fuera del coche, con el maletero abierto.

-¿Listo?- le preguntó

-No- respondió Conan

-Yo tampoco- dijo Jodie arrancando el motor del deportivo hacia Narita.

Un pequeño avión blanco esperaba en una pista algo más apartada que el resto de vuelos comerciales. James Black, vestido igual que aquella misma mañana, mantenía una conversación con Shuichi Akai mientras Kaito Kid se dedicaba a comprobar su equipo.

-Ya estamos aquí anunció Jodie.

-Me alegro de veros- dijo James a modo de saludo- dentro del avión encontrareis todos los datos de la misión y podéis consultar la información que queráis. También encontrareis cuatro móviles negros, coged uno cada uno, será vuestro enlace con en el centro de mando aquí en Japón.

-¿Vaya Jimmy no vienes con nosotros?- dijo Kid fingiendo falsa decepción- yo que esperaba que pudiésemos conocernos mejor.

James Black había desarrollado una extraordinaria capacidad para hacer caso omiso de los comentarios de Kaito Kid y continuó hablando.

-Conan Edogawa, Kaito Kid, a partir de ahora sois miembros del FBI. Que de comienzo la Operación Supernova.

-Que bien, miembros del FBI ¿Nos mandará una cesta por Navidad?

-¡Sube al avión!- la paciencia de James finalmente se agotó.

-Me siento como en una película de James Bond- dijo Conan

-Si, solo que sin chicas guapas, sin martinis y sin coches caros que destrozar- murmuró Akai mientras embarcaba en el aparato


	4. File 3 LA BALA

FILE 3. LA BALA

El avión despegó en cuanto todos se pusieron el cinturón de seguridad, a los pocos minutos una señal luminosa indicó que ya podían moverse libremente por el aparato.

-Dime Jodie ¿Ese Stark murió ahogado en el río?- preguntó Conan

-No, el río solo fue una forma de deshacerse del cadáver, en realidad tenía un agujero de bala en la cabeza.

-¿Y la habéis examinado ya?

-Sí, aquí tenemos el informe.

Jodie cogió un ordenador portátil y lo encendió. Tras mover los dedos rápidamente por las diferentes teclas giró la pantalla para que quedase a la vista del detective. En esta aparecía una foto ampliada de la bala y un informe técnico sobre ella.

-Ya veo…-murmuró Conan después de leerlo- le mataron con un rifle de francotirador.

-Podría haber sido cosa de Chianti y Korn- sugirió Shuichi

-No lo creo, cuando esos dos trabajan juntos uno dispara al corazón y otro a la cabeza, con bastante precisión además.

-Ahora que lo dices el cráneo de la víctima estaba literalmente destrozado, no es el estilo de los hombres de negro.

-Bueno chicos como no tengo ni pajolera idea de que estáis hablando me voy a dormir un rato, Avisadme cuando se vea la estatua de la libertad- dijo Kid entre bostezos mientras se recostaba en uno de los asientos. Sin embargo el detective y los dos agentes pasaron de él y le dejaron dormir mientras seguían examinando el informe sobre la bala.

Al cabo de unos minutos Conan pareció encontrar algo interesante.

-¿Os habéis fijado en esto?- preguntó centrando la atención de los dos agentes en una pequeña mota en el extremo de la bala.

-Es solo una mancha de pólvora- dijo Akai

-No, es más que eso, fijaos bien.

Conan, que parecía haber diseñado el mismo aquel programa, volvió a pulsar unas cuantas teclas y la imagen se amplió hasta poder distinguir una especie de barra inclinada a la derecha con un arco que la rodeaba.

-Es un logo…bueno al menos lo que queda de un logo, el disparo borró la mayor parte de el pero si lo contrasto con alguna base de datos…

El ordenador emitió un pitido que a Conan le sonó como si le hubiese tocado el premio gordo en unas tragaperras. La imagen que se materializó en la pantalla fue la de una gran V rodeada por tres órbitas elípticas.

-¡Vector! Ese es el logo de Industrias Vector- dijo Jodie- es una de las principales competidoras de Mikado y también una de las industrias mas importantes de Estados Unidos ¿Pero por que dejarían una prueba tan evidente?

- Por que ellos no asesinaron a Stark- concluyó Conan- seguramente es una pista falsa que dejaron para hacernos creer eso, pensadlo bien, la compañía mas poderosa pierde una fortuna al no poder lanzar su satélite, la segunda compañía pierde su prestigio acusada de asesinato y espionaje industrial y la tercera se dedica a recoger los beneficios.

-La tercera empresa líder diría que es ASHER- dijo Akai en tono pensativo

-Por lo tanto ha de ser un miembro de ASHER quien robo el chip y mató a Stark y seguramente será esa misma persona quien llevará a cabo el intercambio con Mikado durante la fiesta, solo hay que consultar la lista de invitados y ver cuantos miembros de ASHER habrá presentes- dijo Conan con una sonrisa triunfante

La lista de invitados llegó al correo electrónico del ordenador poco después de que Jodie mandase la petición a su jefe. La lista no solo debía contener los nombres sino también los datos personales de cada uno de los invitados aunque eso no era una labor difícil para el FBI. Después de una rápida comprobación la alegría se apoderó de los miembros de la operación, la lista de sospechosos se había reducido milagrosamente a solo cuatro personas: Ivana Romanov, John Marshall, Paul Leno y Miyuki Yuumura.

Jodie llamó a su jefe para contarle el descubrimiento y este se alegró mucho de oír al fin buenas noticias, después pidió que despertasen a Kid para recibir instrucciones.

-Espero que sea importante- dijo soñoliento- estaba soñando con Rina Aiuchi

Jodie dejo el teléfono en modo manos libres sobre la mesa anclada al suelo del avión y James Black desde Japón dio paso a su discurso.

-Sabía que hicimos bien fichándote Conan, le acabas de ahorrar al FBI muchos quebraderos de cabeza. Bien ahora que ya sabemos a quien investigar el plan es el siguiente, mantener vigilados a estos sujetos en todo momento. No queremos conseguir el chip antes de que se lo entregue a Mikado sino después. Se montaría un buen escándalo si el asesino se percatase de su ausencia y no dudaría en pensar que se lo robaron. Cuando Kaito Kid haya conseguido arrebatárselo a Mikado avisará al resto del equipo que se retirará discretamente de la fiesta.

-¿Y que pasa conmigo?- protestó el ladrón

-No creo que sea problema para ti escapar sin ser visto- contesto Black al otro lado- La lista de invitados ya ha sido hackeada para incluiros a los cuatro y mientras dure la misión os alojareis en una casa en las afueras de Nueva York. Por cierto Akai he hecho que preparen uno de esos coches que te gustan tanto.

-Todo un detalle jefe, muchas gracias.

-Buena suerte y que la fuerza os acompañe.

Sin más palabras que esa imitación de Obi-wan Kenobi cortó la comunicación. Jodie y Akai estaban acostumbrados al inoportuno humor de su jefe e incluso a veces su comportamiento hacia dudar de sus capacidades como líder, pero en todos los años que habían trabajado a sus ordenes nunca les había fallado.

-Señores- dijo el piloto- abróchense los cinturones por favor, vamos a aterrizar en Nueva York.

Kaito Kid guardó su uniforme con cuidado dentro de una maleta, Conan no podia evitar sentirse como si estuviese mirándose frente a un espejo. Exceptuando el peinado Kaito Kuroba era la viva imagen de Shinichi Kudo. Jodie y Akai también se percataron de ello pero no dijeron nada. Cuando bajaron del avión montaron en un coche que les guió durante un par de horas por carreteras secundarias y por otros caminos que difícilmente podrían recibir el nombre de carretera, hasta que finalmente llegaron a una pequeña casa de dos plantas en una zona donde no vivía nadie en un radio de 10 Km. Frente al garaje había aparcado un todo terreno negro, el coche que James había prometido a Shuichi.

Hasta el momento de la fiesta se dedicaron a repasar una y otra vez sus papeles una vez estuviesen dentro. Jodie y Akai se harían pasar por un matrimonio y Conan, aunque no estaba muy convencido, se haría pasar por el hijo de ambos. Mientras que Kaito Kid…

-Muy bien ¿Quién ha sido el gracioso que ha dejado esto sobre mi cama?

Kaito sostenía en su mano un precioso traje de noche de mujer

-¿James no te informó?- preguntó Jodie inocentemente- tienes mas probabilidades de robarle el chip a Mikado disfrazado de mujer. Además Conan me dijo que una vez hiciste una gran interpretación de Ran Mouri

-Maldito Kudo…-pensó Kid mientras el detective le lanzaba una sonrisa maliciosa- Esta me la pagareis

-No te enfades muñeca, o te saldrán arrugas- dijo Akai

-_Kisama…_En fin que remedio, si me buscáis estaré arriba…transformándome- dijo enfadado.

Pasaron las horas durante las cuales cada uno se vistió de etiqueta, Conan llevaba un traje similar a su traje habitual pero de color negro. Akai tenía una pinta muy extraña vestido de smoking y Jodie había sustituido sus grandes gafas redondas por lentillas y lucía un vestido similar al que le habían dejado a Kid.

-Dime Conan- dijo Jodie de repente- ¿Qué crees que trama la organización?

-No tengo ni idea pero si Chianti y Korn están del lado de Mikado ha de ser muy importante para Vermouth y su jefe.

-Recuerda, no debemos desviar nuestra atención del objetivo principal, aunque esta vez no sean ellos.

-Lo se, lo se- dijo Conan resignado

Tras un breve silencio el salón empezó a llenarse con el sonido de unos tacones, procedentes del piso superior, cada vez se hacían más fuertes y a medida que crecía su intensidad una figura femenina iba descendiendo lentamente por los escalones.

-¿Y bien? Con los materiales tan cutres que me habéis dejado esto es lo máximo que puedo hacer.

-El aspecto…la voz…¡Es perfecto!- exclamó Jodie

Kaito Kuroba había conseguido una transformación perfecta, había logrado transformarse en una mujer americana rubia, de ojos verdes y que según Akai el resto de ingenuos no dudarían en catalogar de muy sugerente.

-¿No te has pasado un poco con el relleno?- comentó Conan

-Bueno necesito que mantenga la vista distraída mientras le mango ese cacharro.

-Recordad bien las identidades falsas, un fallo y los guardias de seguridad de Mikado nos comerán vivos. Kid, aparecerás en la lista de invitados como Mary Parker ¿Entendido?- le preguntó Jodie para asegurarse

-No hay problema- le aseguró el ladrón

-Y procura no equivocarte con el timbre de voz- añadió la mujer

-En fin será mejor que empecemos a pasar, no se por que tengo la impresión de que esta será una noche muy larga.

En ese momento Conan ni se imaginaba cuanta razón tenía.


	5. File 4 EL HEAVEN PLAZA

FILE 4. EL HEAVEN PLAZA

Un viaje de una hora dejó al equipo frente al majestuoso Heaven Plaza, un rascacielos recién construido para ser el centro económico y directivo de la corporación MIKADO. En la entrada varios hombres vestidos con uniformes rojos y blancos iban ayudando a descender a los invitados de sus vehículos y a continuación tomaban el volante para aparcarlo en el parking subterráneo.

-Será mejor que bajéis aquí, dejaré el coche aparcado fuera o un todo terreno entre tanto coche de lujo llamaría la atención- dijo Akai

Los demás le obedecieron y esperaron ante la puerta del gran edificio hasta que el agente volviese. Una vez reunidos clavaron su vista ante el edificio y respiraron profundamente en un intento de darse fuerzas. Terminado el pequeño ritual, entraron en el Heaven Plaza.

-¡Este lugar es increíble!- exclamó Kid con su falsa voz al ver las grandes dimensiones de la recepción.

Jodie se ocupó de dar sus nombres a la recepcionista. Después de una rápida comprobación asintió al ver sus nombres falsos en la lista y ordenó a un mozo que les acompañase al ascensor. A Kaito no le gustaba aquel hombre ya que durante el corto viaje en el ascensor no hacía más que mirarle el escote.

-Gracias por acompañarnos- dijo Jodie educadamente al llegar a su destino

-Fue un placer señoritas- contestó

-"No es que pueda decir lo mismo"- pensó Kid.

Al abrirse las puertas una enorme sala mucho más grande todavía que la recepción se materializó ante ellos. El suelo estaba cubierto por una enorme alfombra roja y al otro extremo había lo que parecía ser un escenario. Del techo colgaban grandes lámparas de forma circular, a la que seguía otro círculo luminoso más pequeño y así hasta cinco en cada una, como si se tratase de una muñeca rusa. Al lado derecho no había pared sino un enorme cristal que proporcionaba una hermosa vista de Nueva York y al lado izquierdo Conan pudo distinguir unas escaleras que llevaban a un segundo piso dentro de aquella descomunal sala.

-Va a ser complicado encontrar a esos cuatro miembros de ASHER entre toda la multitud- dijo Akai mientras sus ojos seguían a las diferentes personas que deambulaban de un lado a otro.

-_Chigau yo…_piense que son miembros de una compañía de la competencia, no creo que se pongan a hablar de trabajo con los miembros de la corporación MIKADO- le corrigió Conan- si queremos encontrarles tenemos que buscar un grupo de cuatro personas.

-¿Cómo aquellos de allá?- señaló Kid inclinando la cabeza.

-Podría ser- dijo Conan- ven conmigo, tengo un plan.

Mientras se dirigían a aquel grupo Conan le contó el plan al ladrón en pocas palabras y el estuvo de acuerdo en ejecutarlo. Después Kid se quedó unos pasos a atrás y Conan se deslizó disimuladamente entre aquellas persona, cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca empezó a fingir una llorera descontrolada. Una mujer alta vestida de azul celeste y con el pelo recogido en una trenza se acercó a el.

-¿Qué te ocurre pequeño?- le preguntó la mujer

-Es que he perdido a mi prima- dijo Conan entre sollozos.

-Bueno no te preocupes, dame la mano, iremos a buscar a tu prima.

-¡Peter!- exclamó una voz.

La mujer vio como una joven chica rubia se dirigía hacia ellos.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que repetirte que no te separes de mi? ¿No ves que hay mucha gente y te pierdes?

-Vamos no sea así con el pobre chico, estaba muy preocupado por encontrarla- dijo la mujer.

-No sabe cuanto lo siento, espero que no le haya molestado señorita…

-Romanov- terminó la mujer por ella- Ivana Romanov.

-Gracias por todo, señorita Romanov. Vamos Peter dile adiós.

Conan agitó efusivamente la mano y se alejaron del grupo.

-¿Nunca has pensado en dedicarte al cine?- le preguntó Conan irónicamente

-¿Y tu nunca has pensado en callarte? Siempre que abres la boca acabo haciendo el ridículo- contestó Kid malhumorado

-No te quejes, al menos los hemos localizado. ¿Qué querías, ir directamente y preguntarles sus nombres? Habrían sospechado de nosotros.

Jodie y Akai, que habían visto la actuación del detective y el ladrón desde lejos todavía se estaban partiendo de risa después de lo sucedido.

-"Debería pedir un aumento si es que me pagasen por este trabajo"- pensó Kid

Tras unos minutos el equipo consiguió determinar la identidad del resto de integrantes de ASHER. La mujer japonesa que se unió a ellos mas tarde evidentemente tenía que ser Miyuki Yuumura. De los dos hombres que había el más alto y al parecer mas serio fue identificado como John Marshall, por lo tanto y por eliminación, el último hombre era Paul Leno.

-¿Ahora que hacemos?- dijo Akai

-Esperar a que aparezca Mikado y ver quien de ellos se reúne con el, no les perdamos de vista- dijo Conan sin apartar la mirada de los sospechosos.

Tras pronunciar estas palabras las luces fueron perdiendo poco a poco su intensidad hasta dejar la sala iluminada por una tenue luz. Un foco de gran potencia iluminó el escenario al final de la sala y en el apareció un hombre vestido de color blanco que hacía juego con su pálida tez y resaltaba su rubia cabellera.

-Gracias a todos por venir- su tono de voz era suave- En nombre de la corporación MIKADO os agradezco que hayáis asistido a la inauguración de este nuevo centro neurálgico de mi compañía. No me pasaré toda la noche hablando de lo que hacemos aquí ya que nos visitan ciertos miembros de la competencia. No, esta noche nada de negocios, simplemente gocen de esta maravillosa obra arquitectónica y disfruten de la fiesta. Por cierto espero que les guste la buena música, tengo una sorpresa para ustedes mas tarde.

Después de alzar su copa y proponer un brindis por el futuro de su compañía Dauragon C. Mikado desapareció del escenario.

-Parece mentira que detrás de esa máscara de simpatía se esconda el mayor terrorista del mundo- dijo Akai en un susurro apenas audible.

Los miembros del equipo siguieron a Mikado con la mirada mientras subía las escaleras hacia el segundo piso y desaparecía tras una puerta doble de madera, lo que Conan dedujo sería su despacho.

-Kaito, prepárate en cuanto uno de ellos baje de ese despacho te pondrás en acción- dijo Conan tirándole del bajo del vestido.

Kaito asintió y observó atentamente al grupo de ASHER, esperando cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Sin embargo durante más de media hora ninguno de ellos hizo el más leve movimiento sospechoso. Mas bien los sospechosos parecían Conan y compañía, desde la actuación de Kid con Ivana Romanov el equipo apenas se había movido de su posición inicial. Al ver que algunas parejas bailaban al compás de la música ambiental Jodie agarró a Akai de un brazo y le sugirió imitarles para evitar sospechas, dejando a Conan y a Kaito Kid al cargo de la vigilancia. Al poco tiempo Paul Leno inició el ascenso al segundo piso.

-¡Ya le tenemos!- exclamó Conan

Kaito y el detective emprendieron la marcha hacia el segundo piso pero de repente la luz y la música ambiental se desvanecieron y en su lugar el potente foco que alumbró a Mikado volvió a posarse sobre el escenario. Sentada ante un piano una mujer japonesa, reconocida inmediatamente como Yuki Kajiura empezó a tocar una hermosa melodía mientras al lado, una chica mucho mas joven y con una voz muy dulce le ponía voz a aquella canción. Todos los invitados se arremolinaron ante el escenario, impidiendo que Conan y el ladrón pudiesen avanzar más. Durante la media hora que duró el pequeño concierto los miembros de la operación se limitaron a escuchar y a esperar hasta que acabado el concierto, las luces volvieron a encenderse y el público estallo en aplausos mientras Yuki y Nanri Yuuka, la cantante, agradecían la atención prestada con varias reverencias antes de desaparecer por la puerta trasera del escenario.

-¡Ha sido increíble!- exclamó Kid

-No te despistes tenemos que llegar al…

Conan no terminó la frase, las puertas que daban acceso a las escaleras del segundo piso estaban cerradas, haciendo que una chispa de sospecha se encendiese en la mente del detective, algo no marchaba bien. Por otro lado Kaito Kid era incapaz de localizar a los miembros de ASHER.

-Kudo, no encuentro a los malos.

-_¡Nani!_- exclamó el detective sobresaltado

Jodie y Akai se reunieron con ellos frente a las puertas de acceso del segundo piso y el ladrón les informó del contratiempo.

-¡Mierda! Tenemos que encontrarles de inmediato- dijo Jodie algo nerviosa- bien, Akai y yo les buscaremos. Kaito y Conan, buscad una forma de entrar en el despacho de Mikado, con un poco de suerte puede que el chip esté ahí.

Sin embargo las órdenes de Jodie no llegaron a ejecutarse, cerca del escenario un joven que bailaba con su pareja sintió como algo le mojaba la cara, como si unas gotas golpeasen su rostro. Después de llevarse la mano a la zona del impacto vio como sus dedos estaban teñidos de una sustancia roja. Una nueva gota volvió a caerle esta vez sobre la frente. El joven, intrigado dirigió su vista al techo a la vez que un extraño crujido se hacia eco en la sala. Cuando cesó la enorme lámpara más próxima al escenario se desprendió de su soporte y empezó a caer rápidamente. El joven tuvo los reflejos suficientes como para alertar a los demás invitados y evitar que su pareja muriese aplastada por la violenta colisión que provocó contra el escenario. Cuando la pareja se levantó la chica profirió un horroroso grito, no por lo cerca que había estado por la muerte sino por la imagen que se dibujaba ante ella. Entre los restos de cristal esparcidos por todas partes y sobre lo que antes había sido el circulo de cristal mas grande de aquel artilugio, el que soportaba el cable que lo ensamblaba al techo, yacía el cuerpo sin vida de Paul Leno. Conan y los demás corrieron inmediatamente hacia el cadáver, reconociéndolo como el miembro de ASHER. Pero su sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando los invitados, alzando la vista hacia el segundo piso divisaron a Dauragon C.Mikado con una mano apoyada en la barandilla y con la otra exhibiendo una pistola con silenciador.

-¡Que alguien coja a ese asesino!- dijo uno de los invitados señalando a Mikado.

-¡No esperen, se equivocan!- gritó el millonario.


	6. file 5 LA INVESTIGACIÓN

FILE 5. LA INVESTIGACIÓN

Mikado permanecía en el segundo piso con el rostro desencajado, reiterando una y otra vez su inocencia mientras que entre los invitados los que no le señalaban acusadores se limitaban a llamar a la policía con sus teléfonos. Por su parte Conan hacía un primer análisis del cadáver en busca del chip direccional. Sin embargo no tuvo éxito, no había ni rastro del artilugio entre ninguna de sus prendas.

-¡Mierda el chip no está aquí!- dijo Conan entre dientes

Jodie, que escuchó al pequeño detective también se sorprendió. Si Mikado había conseguido el chip y la policía lo encontraba durante el registro la cosa se pondría fea. Todos los invitados serían interrogados y sería cuestión de tiempo descubrir las identidades falsas de los miembros de la operación.

-Debemos hacer algo y rápido- sugirió Akai

Cuando terminó de pronunciar estas palabras la puerta principal se abrió de par en par y unos hombres uniformados llenaron la sala. En último lugar entro un hombre corpulento y calvo, tenía un gran bigote y lucía una gabardina que le cubría hasta los talones. Mientras los hombres uniformados desbloqueaban la puerta del segundo piso para capturar a Mikado el hombre corpulento se acercó al cadáver y con un gesto indicó a otro grupo que permanecía fuera de la sala que se acercase. El hombre miró a Conan con expresión dubitativa

-Chaval ¿Nos hemos visto antes?- le preguntó

-No…creo que se equivoca "Mierda, es Radish Redwood, el inspector del caso Golden Apple, tendré que andarme con cuidado si no quiero que me reconozca"- pensó preocupado.

En efecto Radish y Shinichi se habían conocido en Nueva York durante un caso en el que un actor de teatro murió asesinado en plena actuación.

Cuando los equipos de la policía científica empezaron a analizar las pruebas Jodie retiró a Conan de la escena del crimen.

-Se que podrías resolver el caso en cinco minutos pero recuerda que estamos aquí de incógnito- dijo Jodie al ver el rostro malhumorado de Conan

-¡Soltadme malditos imbéciles os he dicho que yo no lo he matado!- gritaba Mikado mientras un par de brazos lo llevaba ante Radish.

-Inspector todo esto es un mal entendido, alguien ha montado todo esto para incriminarme- dijo entre constantes ataques de tos- Yo estaba encerrado en mi despacho, me sentía un poco mareado y entonces escuché el estruendo de la lámpara. Cuando me dirigí a la barandilla a ver que ocurría esa arma estaba posada sobre ella.

-Y no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que cogerla ¿Se cree que me chupo el dedo?- dijo Radish secamente- Tal y como yo lo veo seguramente invitó a la víctima a su despacho, lo mató y después lanzó su cuerpo a la superficie circular de la lámpara ya que esta queda bajo el segundo piso. Y después disparó contra el cable para romperlo y hacer que cayese ¿Me equivoco?

-¡Yo no he disparado ese arma!- insistía el detenido

-Parece que nos iremos pronto a casa- comentó Akai a Jodie

-No lo creo Shu- dijo señalando a Conan

El detective hablaba para si mismo mientras observaba al equipo de la policía científica, con los ojos del detective que quiere llegar al fondo de la verdad. Para el había algo que escapaba a su lógica y ese algo podría ser lo que le diese un giro radical al caso.

-Inspector- dijo uno de los agentes- hemos determinado la hora de la muerte. Desde que murió hasta la comprobación. Ha pasado una media hora.

-"¿Media hora? Eso fue durante el concierto de Yuki Kajiura"- pensó Conan- "Ahora que lo recuerdo antes de que empezara el concierto Leno subió al despacho de Mikado. Sería entonces cuando lo mató y aprovechando el concierto tiró el cadáver sobre la lámpara. ¿Pero entonces por que decidió hacerla caer mas tarde? Claro…los invitados"

Los constantes ataque de tos de Mikado hicieron que Conan perdiese el hilo de sus pensamientos.

-¡Escúcheme bien, tenemos el arma, tenemos sus huellas y le tenemos en la escena del crimen, no necesito mas para enjaularle!

-"Espera"- dijo Conan para si- "y si…"

El pequeño detective se dirigió a la escena del crimen aprovechando un descuido de la policía científica y volvió a observar por enésima vez el cadáver. Presentaba un claro disparo en el corazón y a juzgar por como estaban sus ropas parecía haber perdido mucha sangre. En sus manos también había unas extrañas marcas.

-¡Dios mío, Leno!- exclamó una mujer con acento japonés

Los tres miembros restantes de ASHER habían echo acto de presencia. Miyuki se dirigió rápidamente hacia el cadáver pero Radish la aturó de inmediato.

-No se mueva esa es la escena de un crimen- dijo mientras con un ademán indicaba a un agente que la retirase.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntaron Romanov y Marshall pese a ser evidente lo que había ocurrido.

-Mikado a asesinado a Paul Leno- dijo Radish

Los tres dirigieron una mirada letal al acusado mientras este no sabía en cuantos idiomas más decir que era inocente.

-¿Y no te sobraban motivos verdad Mikado?- dijo Marshall- No logro recordar cuantas veces rechazó tu oferta de trabajar para la corporación MIKADO y así conseguir algún secretillo nuestro.

Ivana y Miyuki se añadieron a la acusación. Momento que Conan aprovecho para intentar acceder al segundo piso pero aquellos dos guardias permanecían inmóviles, custodiando las escaleras. Una nueva idea que volvía a requerir la colaboración de Kaito Kid cobró forma en la mente del detective.

-Kaito necesito tu ayuda- dijo señalando a los dos guardias

-Para…ah no, ni soñarlo, una cosa es disfrazarme de mujer y otra muy diferente es esa. Pídeselo a Jodie que seguro….ah esta bien.

-Eres un sol- dijo Conan en voz burlona.

Kaito se acercó lentamente y con pasos sinuosos hacia las escaleras. Los guardias inmediatamente posaron su mirada en aquel disfraz perfecto. Kaito Kid sabía que ya los tenía en el bote. A unos pocos metros deslizo la cremallera de su bolso con disimulo y dio un fingido tras pies, haciendo que el contenido se desparramase por el suelo.

-¡Oh! Que torpe soy- dijo mientras se agachaba proporcionando una panorámica ideal de su escote a aquellos dos atontados guardias.

-¿Serían tan amables de ayudarme a recogerlo?- dijo con voz inocente mientras añadía un guiño a su actuación.

Aprovechando que los guardias estaban absortos mirando aquella delantera artificial Conan subió sigilosamente los peldaños hasta acceder al segundo piso. Una vez lo alcanzó. Le hizo una señal a Kid y este se apresuró a recoger los pocos objetos que quedaban por el suelo.

-_Thank you guys_- dijo Kid y se alejó mientras los guardias regresaban a su puesto sin quitarle ojo al trasero de aquel disfraz.

-"Un día de estos te mataré Kudo"- pensó Kid aunque en el fondo sabía que era incapaz de matar a una mosca.

Sin perder el tiempo el pequeño detective entró en el despacho de Mikado. Aquella estancia era muy similar a la del despacho del conservador del Louvre, que murió asesinado durante aquella aventura en la que Conan y Sherlock Holmes se vieron obligados a detener al profesor Moriarty. Había una gran mesa de madera oscura sobre la que descansaba un portátil. Dos pequeños asientos y un sofá revestidos de cuero y un mueble bar. Registró durante minutos que parecieron horas toda la habitación pero no había ni rastro del chip. Los cajones solo contenían documentos y un montón de cajas de medicamentos que Mikado debía tomar constantemente dado su frágil estado de salud. Sin embargo Conan no se desanimó, al contrario. Una sonrisa triunfante se dibujó en su rostro. El detective abandonó la idea de encontrar el chip en aquella estancia y se centró en las posibles pruebas que pudiese encontrar.

-"¿Tres vasos sobre la mesa?"- pensó Conan al ver los contenedores- "Si no recuerdo mal solo subió Leno al despacho. A no ser que después de que se apagasen las luces subiese otra persona"

Conan estaba de acuerdo, el revestimiento de cuero de uno de los asientos demostraba que alguien más había estado presente durante aquella reunión.

-"Mierda, si Mikado no es el asesino quien y como llevó a cabo el truco de la lámpara"- pensó mientras deslizaba la mano por su barbilla y su mirada seguía posada en los vasos.

-"Veamos por el olor diría que la de Mikado contiene aguardiente, la de derecha contiene champán y la tercera…- Conan no consiguió percibir ningún olor por lo que deducía que debía ser agua"- ¿Solo agua? ¡Un momento y si…!

Conan se puso a cuatro pasas e inspeccionaba cada rincón de la mesa, buscando algo que le podría ser de gran ayuda para esclarecer el caso.

-¡Aquí estás!- exclamó de júbilo al encontrar aquello que buscaba- "Mas o menos ya me voy imaginando que fue lo que sucedió. Solo hay algo que todavía se me escapa, la lámpara…¿Cómo lo hizo para lanzar el cadáver a la lámpara y organizarlo todo de manera que Mikado pareciese el culpable?

El detective le daba vueltas a la cabeza mientras observaba el trozo de cable que todavía colgaba del techo como si este fuese un enemigo mayor todavía que Vermouth. Conan agachó la cabeza, algo desanimado pero sus ojos se entrevieron de repente al divisar algo que no debía estar en aquel suelo. El detective lo cogió con mucho cuidado entre la punta de sus dedos mientras que con el dedo índice de la otra mano comprobaba su textura. El desanimo anterior desapareció y fue sustituido por un sentimiento contrario, de emoción y victoria. Se guardó la pequeña muestra en un bolsillo y cogió el móvil negro que les habían dado en el avión para llamar a Jodie.

-¿Dónde estas?- preguntó la agente cuando descolgó- llevo todo el rato buscándote

-Detén a Radish ahora mismo. Haz lo que sea- dijo autoritario, haciendo caso omiso de la preocupación de Jodie.

-¿Pero de que me hablas?- preguntó confusa

-¡Tu hazlo rápido, el no es el asesino. El asesino es uno de los tres miembros de ASHER!

-¡Como!- exclamó Jodie tan fuerte que incluso los ataques de tos de Mikado cesaron y todas las miradas se clavaron en ella.

-Como…¿Cómo que la abuela ha sufrido un infarto?- fingió Jodie mientras se alejaba de la multitud.

-Todavía necesito comprobar un par de cosas pero estoy segurísimo, por el momento me gustaría que investigases algo, atiende…- Jodie memorizó en la memoria todo lo que el pequeño le iba pidiendo.

-Recibido, dalo por hecho- confirmó la agente

- Confío en ti- y a continuación colgó para marcar un nuevo número.

-Kaito, soy Kudo. Prepárate, dentro de poco entras en acción- le dijo el detective

-¿Tienes algún plan?- preguntó el ladrón mientras comprobaba con la mirada que nadie tenía su atención puesta en el.

-Si, escucha…

-Coser y cantar Kudo. Muy bien. El resto es cosa tuya.

Conan colgó el teléfono y lo guardó en el bolsillo mientras encaminaba sus pasos de nuevo hacia el despacho, poniendo en orden sus ideas y buscando una última prueba.


	7. File 6 SHINICHI KUDO ENTRA EN ACCIÓN

FILE 6. SHINICHI KUDO ENTRA EN ACCIÓN

Conan recibió una llamada de Jodie mientras el seguía registrando el despacho.

-¿Ha habido suerte?- preguntó el detective sin descuidar su faena

-Diste en el clavo- afirmó Jodie- el arma fue disparada recientemente y falta aquello que tu decías. En cuanto al resto, los agentes de la policía científica lo han encontrado extraño y lo están analizando.

-_Yappari…_- los ojos le vibraban de la emoción iba por el buen camino- bajaré dentro de poco, procura que los tres sospechosos no salgan de la sala.

-¿Ya sabes quien es?- dijo Jodie algo cansada de que el detective se hiciese el interesante. Pero Conan colgó directamente, no había tiempo que perder.

-"Veamos, si yo fuese el asesino esa cosa tendría que estar…"

Conan se dirigió al sofá y levantó los cojines. En uno de ellos había un agujero que no había sido causado por el desgaste sino por un arma de fuego.

-¡Al fin se que truco has utilizado!- exclamó de alegría

Conan salió a toda prisa del despacho y volvió a la sala principal sin reparar en la mirada desconcertada de los dos guardias de la escalera. Cuando se situó al lado de los sospechosos soltó en tono inocente

-¡Vaya! Ustedes han de tener una vista perfecta- dijo el niño

-¿Y a que viene eso pequeño?- preguntó Radish

-Es que vi a estas personas antes de que se apagasen las luces pero cuando terminó el concierto no estaba ninguno de ellos. Tienen que tener una vista estupenda para esquivar a toda la gente que estaba agolpada y encontrar la salida.

-¿Es eso verdad? ¿No estuvieron aquí cuando se cometió el crimen?- les interrogó el inspector.

-Me temo que el niño tiene razón- dijo Marshall- yo no podía aguantar más y tuve que ir al lavabo y después tuve un pequeño incidente con el ascensor y no pude llegar a tiempo.

-Yo recibí una llamada y tuve que salir a una de las terrazas. Era un asunto de negocios importante, por lo que estuve bastante rato hablando- declaró Ivana

-A mi se me cayeron las lentes de contacto y tuve que volver al parking, a mi coche, a buscar unas de repuesto- dijo Yuumura algo avergonzada

-¿Contento chaval? Vamos lárgate de aquí

-¿Pero no tendría que registrarles? Al fin y al cabo siguen siendo sospechosos igual que toda esta gente.

Radish aunque algo reacio a la sugerencia llamó a un par de agentes, un hombre y una mujer para que les registrase. Los miembros de ASHER se dejaron cachear pacientemente hasta que los agentes terminaron.

-Están limpios- concluyeron

Conan sonrió para si una vez más. Ya sabía quien era el culpable y como había cometido el crimen, solo quedaba el último acto, la solución.

-"Bien, dormiré a Radish con el reloj y…mierda, demasiado arriesgado. El inspector Megure y sus hombres están acostumbrados a ver a Kogoro el Durmiente resolver los casos sin mover los labios pero en Radish eso podría levantar sospechas. No tengo otra opción, tendré que resolver el caso como Shinichi Kudo".

Conan se alejó del inspector y se ocultó tras el escenario. Sabía que el móvil que le había proporcionado James era de línea segura, nadie podría rastrear la llamada y poner así en peligro su verdadera identidad. Mando un mensaje de texto a la central pidiendo en pocas palabras lo que necesitaba y a los pocos segundos le llego la respuesta de James con el número de teléfono del inspector Radish. Mientras daban los tonos rezó para que todo saliese bien.

-Inspector Radish, dígame

-¿Qué tal inspector, como le va?- le preguntó una voz familiar aunque no recordase a quien pertenecía.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó

-¿Vaya no se acuerda de mi? Soy Shinichi Kudo.

-¡Oh Kudo! ¡El hijo de la Baronesa de la noche!

Todos los invitados enmudecieron de golpe. El nombre de Shinichi Kudo no era conocido en Japon pero si el sobrenombre de su madre, Yukiko Kudo. Los periódicos de Nueva York alguna vez habían echo referencia al hijo de la actriz, quien poseía las mismas dotes deductivas que su padre, el famoso escritor Yusaku Kudo.

-Me he enterado del pequeño caso que lleva entre manos inspector- continuó Shinichi- y debo decirle que se equivoca de persona. Mikado no es el asesino.

-¡Como!- exclamó Radish- ¡Un momento! ¿Como sabes lo que ha sucedido? Ni si quiera estabas presente.

-Ah…esto…un niño me lo ha contado todo- improvisó- y supuse que necesitaría mi ayuda así que le encargué un par de tareas.

-Pero a ver Kudo, la lámpara cayó cerca del escenario con el cadáver de Leno en el círculo de cristal más grande. El cadáver solo podría llegar hasta ahí si alguien lo lanzase des del segundo piso. En ese mismo lugar encontramos a Mikado en el momento en que se cometió el crimen y además con el arma en sus manos.

-Cierto todas las pistas señalan que el es el culpable pero dígame una cosa inspector. ¿Ha probado a lanzar un cuerpo muerto desde el segundo piso? Para alguien corpulento aun cabría una mínima posibilidad de que el cadáver aterrizase sobre el círculo de cristal pero para alguien como Mikado eso es imposible. Es más, en una pelea entre ellos lo mas seguro es que Leno hubiese acabado con Mikado.

-El chico tiene razón- dijo Mikado apoyándolo entre más ataques de tos

-Y aun suponiendo que el director se las hubiese apañado para dejar el cadáver ahí arriba- dijo Shinichi como si leyese los pensamientos del inspector- dudo que esa tos le permita efectuar un disparo y dar en el blanco. Recuerde que Leno tenía una herida de bala en el corazón y fue necesaria otra más para hacer caer la lámpara.

-¿Ve? A mi me sería imposible llevar a cabo el crimen- concluyó Mikado

-Pero el…el arma…explícate Kudo- le rogó el inspector confuso.

-Para entender este crimen tenemos que remontarnos al comienzo del concierto de Yuki Kajiura. Antes de que se apagasen las luces el pequeño que le mencioné antes me comentó que Leno subía al segundo piso.

-Así es- confirmó Mikado- tuve una reunión con el. Discutimos, lo reconozco y cuando se marcho yo empecé a sentirme algo mareado. Finalmente salí cuando sentí el estruendo y encontré la pistola sobre la barandilla.

-¿Quiere decir que no se mareó hasta tal punto de perder el conocimiento?- dijo Shinichi- Bueno de echo es normal que se marease ya que Paul Leno había intentado drogarle.

Todos, incluso Jodie y Akai que seguían paso a paso las deducciones del detective se quedaron de piedra.

-¿Pero como?- preguntaron todos a la vez mas confusos todavía

-Con la bebida. Sabía que consumía muchas pastillas al día a causa de sus enfermedades. Se las apañó para cambiar uno de los paquetes de pastillas por somníferos- explicó Shinichi

Conan salió de su escondite y fue corriendo hacia el inspector mostrándole un paquete de pastillas de las que había sido sustraída una y entre el pulgar y el índice el detective sostenía un pequeño pedazo de papel plateado, similar al que recubren los plásticos en los que se depositan las pastillas y a continuación se rompe ejerciendo presión sobre ellas.

-Encontré esto cerca de la mesa, tiene la misma forma y color que ese agujero vacío de ahí. Shinichi dice que puede constituir una prueba- dijo señalando el paquete de pastillas.

-Ese maldito Leno…me la quería jugar- murmuró Mikado

-Pero esto solo demuestra que Leno quiso drogar a Mikado, y eso ya no sirve de nada porque está muerto- dijo el inspector volviéndose al teléfono depositado sobre una mesa con el manos libres activado.

-Lo se- dijo Shinichi que había vuelto a su escondite sin que le viesen- La verdadera reunión se tenía que producir entre Leno y otra persona. Y esa persona fue quien lo mató.

Los miembros de ASHER se dirigieron miradas de sospecha entre si.

-Kudo espera. Suponiendo que Mikado sea inocente y tal y como lo planteas eso parece. El truco de la lámpara se volvería imposible. Y si lo piensas bien la pistola fue disparada recientemente y le faltaban dos balas. ¿Cómo explicas eso?

-Verá- Shinichi notaba como se le aceleraba el pulso a medida que avanzaba la explicación- Cuando Mikado se quedó inconsciente apareció la segunda persona, el asesino y Leno estuvieron hablando y bebiendo. En el despacho hay tres vasos, Uno de ellos contiene agua, el de Mikado. Los otros dos contenían aguardiente y champán.

-Cierto, lo use para tomarme la medicina. No puedo beber alcohol- declaró Mikado.

-Sin embargo el vaso de agua no correspondía a usted sino a uno de los invitados. Si declaraba que había perdido el conocimiento la policía probablemente lo achacaría al consumo de alcohol junto a la ingestión de pastillas y no se centrarían en analizar los vasos en busca de somníferos.

-Todavía estoy mas confuso Kudo- reconoció el inspector.

-"Este hombre cada día pierde mas facultades"- pensó Shinichi- Lo que quiero decir es que el asesino le dijo a Leno como debía llevar a cabo el plan para dormir a Mikado y una vez dormido fue cuando se encargó de la víctima.

-¡Ya lo tengo, Marshall, usted es el asesino!- exclamó el inspector de repente.

-"_Oe Oe ¿Nan itte n da yo?"- _pensó Shinichi

-Usted es el único lo bastante fuerte como para poder lanzar un peso muerto desde el segundo piso hasta la superficie de la lámpara.

-Se equivoca inspector- le advirtió Kudo- ha estado enfocando mal todo este asunto desde el principio. Nadie tiró a Leno desde el segundo piso…llegó ahí por su propio pie.

Un murmullo de voces mezcladas unas con otras rompió el breve silencio originado por la surrealista deducción del estudiante detective. Ni Akai ni Jodie pudieron evitar emitir una exclamación de sorpresa mientras el detective henchido de satisfacción viendo como el cerco alrededor del asesino se iba cerrando prosiguió su deducción.

-No creo que Leno estuviese tan loco como para ponerse a hacer el tarzan, detective- dijo Yuumura secamente

-No piensen mal, Leno no saltó por gusto sino por obligación, la víctima tiene unas marcas en las manos que indican que se sujetó al cable hasta el momento de su muerte. Su asesino le apuntó con la pistola y le ordenó que saltase. La víctima no tenía otra opción ya que la caída desde el segundo piso le habría matado y cuando aterrizó el asesino llevó a cabo el truco de la lámpara. Un truco imposible de realizar ya que Leno estaba muerto en el momento en que cayó y Mikado no disparó el arma. El asesino usó explosivo plástico. Se lo dio a Leno para que lo colocase en el cable y después ensambló una mecha lo suficientemente larga para que le proporcionase una coartada.

-Esa es la mayor estupidez que he escuchado nunca. ¿Si sabía que iba a morir porque iba a hacerle caso al asesino?- preguntó Romanov poniendo a prueba a Shinichi

-Por que Leno ya sabía lo que planeaba el asesino, matarle y echarle la culpa a Mikado. Sin embargo la víctima pensaba que una vez prendiese la mecha el asesino desaparecería y el podría desarmar el explosivo. Pensaba que la intención del asesino era que muriese con el impacto, poco imaginó que después de prender la mecha el asesino lo mataría de un tiro.

-¿Y como explicas que faltasen dos balas en cargador?- preguntó el inspector

-He encontrado un agujero de bala en uno de los cojines del sofá de Mikado. El asesino lo uso para amortiguar el sonido y encontrar fácilmente el casquillo- explicó Shinichi

-Entonces cualquiera de estas personas pudo haberlo echo. Todos los invitados son sospechosos. Solo tienes pruebas de cómo se cometió el crimen pero no de quien lo hizo-dijo Radish

-No inspector- intervino la voz de Jodie- tal y como ha explicado el detective el asesino cambió las pastillas de Mikado por somníferos pero el paquete era exactamente el mismo. Todos los miembros de esta fiesta son empleados de Mikado y solo estas tres personas son miembros ajenos a la corporación. Por otro lado Leno estaba negociando para dejar ASHER ¿Qué mejor que eliminar al traidor y terminar de hundir al magnate mas poderoso de las telecomunicaciones?

-Se han dado muchos casos de espionaje industrial- continuó Akai- con contactos y dinero suficientes podían enterarse de que pastillas tomaba Mikado.

-Ah…eso es- concluyó Shinichi despistado por la intervención de los dos agentes del FBI.- La clave para descubrirles esta en sus coartadas. El señor Marshall fue al lavabo y quedó atrapado en el ascensor, la señorita Romanov recibió una llamada y fue hasta una de las terrazas mientras que la señorita Miyuki bajó al parking.

-El técnico de reparaciones puede confirmar mi coartada- murmuró Marshall

-El aparcacoches la mía- dijo Miyuki

-Pregunte a cualquiera de las personas que había en la terraza, ellos confirmaran mi coartada- dijo Ivana con un porte de superioridad.

-No canten victoria tan pronto. La clave del misterio se encuentra en el señor Mikado. Dígame, ¿Despertó antes o después de oír la colisión?- preguntó Shinichi

-Diría que antes, ¿Por qué?

-Llévese la mano al pecho- le pidió Shinichi

El magnate se llevo la mano a la americana y registró el bolsillo exterior, donde no encontró nada, después se hurgó el bolsillo interior y extrajo de el un pequeño objeto cuadrado.

-Solo tengo mi teléfono- dijo Mikado dirigiendo su voz al altavoz del móvil del inspector.

-Ah…no me esperaba otra cosa. El asesino no podía correr el riesgo de que usted no despertase y las circunstancias le hiciesen parecer el culpable. Pero si dejaba su móvil en su americana y calculaba el tiempo para llamarle antes de que la lámpara cayese se aseguraba del éxito de su plan. Ahora bien, ni en un ascensor ni bajo un parking hay cobertura para llamar por teléfono, por lo tanto…

Después de dejar la deducción en el aire una chispa se encendió en la mente de los invitados y el inspector. A la vez cientos de miradas se desplazaron hasta centrarse en una única persona.

-¡_Sou desu ne, hannin wa Ivana Romanov-san, anata da!_ – concluyó Shinichi con aquel aire solemne con el que solía delatar a los culpables de sus casos.


	8. File 7: EL DETECTIVE CONVERTIDO EN REHÉN

FILE 7: EL DETECTIVE CONVERTIDO EN REHÉN.

Ivana se quedó helada durante unos instantes pero sin perder la compostura adoptó un tono desafiante, dispuesta a demostrar su inocencia.

-¿Solo por que estaba en la terraza soy culpable de asesinato? Creo que has visto demasiadas películas de detectives chaval. Ni si quiera estabas aquí, así que guárdate tus teorías para quien le interesen. Todos los móviles registran las llamadas, incluso las rechazadas. Comprobad el teléfono de Mikado, no figurará mi número en ninguna parte.

Radish adoptó una pose pensativa mientras los demás esperaban a que la voz de Shinichi volviera a oírse a través del teléfono.

-Cierto, ya contaba con ello. Eso echaría su coartada por tierra, a menos que llamase con número oculto. En ese caso solo figuraría una llamada en el registro de Mikado aunque no sería suficiente para inculparle. De todas formas aunque las compañías telefónicas tienen el derecho de mantener en anonimato la identidad de sus clientes presentando un informe a las máximas autoridades podremos descubrir el número…su número, señorita Ivana.

Shinichi aguardó a la espera de que la acusada se derrumbase y confesase ella misma el crimen, como en tantas otras ocasiones había sucedido. Sin embargo la tenacidad de Ivana le privó de ese gusto.

-Y que. ¿Des de cuando llamar a alguien con el número oculto es un delito? Como ya le dije estaba hablando en la terraza con un miembro de mi compañía. Es cierto que luego llamé a Mikado pero su número y el de mi empleado solo se diferencian en un dígito. Me equivoqué eso es todo. El único culpable aquí es este señor- dijo señalando al magnate.

-De todas formas si es verdad lo que usted dice quizá pueda explicarme un par de cosas que no acabo de entender- dijo Shinichi atrayéndola hacia una trampa

-Tú dirás chaval.

-Una bala en el corazón debe hacer que el cadáver sangre bastante pero la sangre de la ropa de Leno ya estaba seca al igual que la que había en los trozos de cristal de la lámpara. Si Leno hubiese sido asesinado en el momento en que le vimos caer la sangre estaría fresca, pero el caso es que cuando se volvieron a encender las luces después del concierto la lámpara se calentó y secó la sangre más rápido de lo normal. Lo segundo que quiero que me explique está relacionado con el arma. Todos vimos como Mikado la sostenía con su mano desnuda, efectivamente la policía científica encontró huellas en ella pero lo raro es que no las había en el silenciador. ¿No le parece raro? Si esa arma hubiese sido de Mikado sus huellas también tendrían que estar en el silenciador.

Ivana bajó la cabeza, se quedó muda por unos momentos hasta que finalmente alzó los brazos mostrándole las muñecas a Radish.

-Ya puede detenerme inspector, prefiero que me arresté a seguir escuchando a este mocoso desmontando mi perfecto plan- dijo Ivana con un tono de tristeza.

-¿Pero por que Ivana?- le preguntó Miyuki a punto de llorar

-Ese maldito traidor quería abandonar ASHER para trabajar en la corporación MIKADO, lo que los demás no saben es que esta miserable rata le iba a pagar un bonito extra por venderle también nuestros secretos. Si quería asegurar nuestro futuro tenía que matarle y ya de paso lo aproveche para cargarle el muerto a Mikado.

Aprovechando el monólogo de Ivana Conan cortó la comunicación y salió de su escondite para unirse disimuladamente a la multitud.

-Gracias por ese informe- dijo Conan a Jodie una vez la encontró- si no me temo que no podría haberle arrancado una confesión.

-El éxito ha sido solo tuyo _cool kid_- le respondió con una sonrisa- es nuestra oportunidad para hacernos con el chip.

-Jodie…- dijo Conan muy serio, su expresión había cambiado completamente- pase lo que pase coge a Kid y Akai y salid de este edificio cuanto antes.

-¿Cómo? No te entiendo.

-Tú hazlo. Kaito os lo contará todo.

Sin darle tiempo a responder Conan atravesó la multitud hasta el inspector Radish, que estaba atareado apretándole las esposas a Ivana.

-Vaya así que esta señora es la asesina, con lo simpática que parecía- declaró con su voz de niño.

A Ivana se le presentó una excelente oportunidad para escapar. Sin vacilar un segundo pasó la cadena de las esposas por el cuello del pequeño detective y dándole un fuerte estirón lo alzó del suelo para atenazarle con sus brazos, que aunque delgados poseían una gran fuerza. Los agentes de policía desenfundaron sus armas al instante mientras que el público emitía una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¡No disparéis!- ordenó Radish

-Como deis un paso mas estrangulo al chico- reforzó su amenaza tensando levemente la cadena.

-¡No tiene escapatoria Ivana, suelte al chico y entréguese antes de que las cosas vayan a peor!- exclamó Radish

-Se equivoca inspector, este niño es mi billete de salida de este maldito edificio.

-_Pero que haces Cool Kid, líbrate de ella, se que puedes-_ pensó Jodie

-Escuche inspector, voy a desaparecer por esa puerta- dijo señalando la puerta por la que Yuki Kajiura abandonó el escenario terminado el concierto- lleva a un almacén dos pisos mas arriba. Como vea a un agente subiendo por las escaleras el chaval pasará a mejor vida.

-Guardad las armas- ordenó Radish a sus hombres.

-Pero señor…

-¡Ya me habéis oído, guardadlas!

Los agentes no le replicaron más y enfundaron sus armas. Ivana Romanov avanzaba de espaldas lentamente hacia la puerta trasera del escenario, vigilando a todos los agentes, alerta de cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Cuando su espalda topó con la puerta dejó a Conan suspendido a la altura del picaporte para que lo girase. Antes de que se abriese del todo Ivana se inmiscuyó por la estrecha abertura y la cerró de un portazo.

-¡Vamos, al almacén del segundo piso. No uséis los ascensores! Si descubre que hemos llegado antes podría encerrarse en la sección de las escaleras y matar al chico. Adelante.

Aprovechando aquella confusión Mikado se había alejado del grupo y sin que nadie le viese marcó un número de teléfono en su móvil.

-Soy Mikado, la situación se ha vuelto extrema, que los equipos de asalto se pongan en marcha, quiero a Ivana Romanov viva, tiene mi chip.

-Es increíble que puedas subir las escaleras tan rápido con ese vestido- se burló Conan

Ivana no le hizo caso y siguió con su viaje por aquellas escaleras que no parecían tener fin. Conan por otro lado no estaba asustado, es mas, todo salía según lo previsto y su plan se estaba cumpliendo a las mil maravillas pero Ivana estaba demasiado ocupada como para darse cuenta de la estrategia. Finalmente, entre prologados jadeaos la asesina alcanzó la cima de aquella montaña de escaleras. Cruzó otra puerta que le llevó a un almacén algo vacío a causa de la reciente inauguración del edificio. No descansó ni un momento, se limitó a cruzar el almacén con Conan en brazos hasta encontrar la puerta de salida. Aquel puzzle de pasillos y puertas que apareció ante ella estaba completamente vacío. La confusión y algo de ansiedad empezaban a adueñarse de su mente.

-Creo que deberías haber estudiado mejor los planos del edificó antes de venir- comentó Conan inocentemente. El único cartel visible señalaba con una flecha la dirección a una terraza. Ivana encaminó sus pasos en aquella dirección hasta aquella zona. Al salir del exterior del edificio el fuerte viento le golpeo en la cara, al igual que a Conan. En aquella altura soplaban unas corrientes muy fuertes, impidiéndoles ver aquella fabulosa panorámica que ofrecía la terraza de los otros rascacielos de Nueva York. Ivana bloqueó la puerta y soltó a Conan, colocándose cara al viento. Su cabello rubio ondeaba en el aire y los pliegues de su vestido se agitaban en la dirección del viento mientras miraba al detective con una mirada furtiva.

- Puede que lo de Leno fuese verdad, pero tu motivo para asesinarle era otro ¿Verdad? Digamos por ejemplo el chip direccional del proyecto KOS-MOS- dijo Conan mientras se frotaba el cuello -Tu y Leno contratasteis a Stark para robar el chip de la torre Destiny y mas tarde revendérselo a Mikado. Pero las intenciones de Leno eran distintas ¿Me equivoco?

-Cierto, Mikado le iba a pagar una cuantiosa suma y a contratarle con un puesto privilegiado en la corporación MIKADO. Lógicamente no podía permitírselo. A cambio de un favor que le hice me concedió una última oportunidad para negociar sin saber que aprovecharía ese momento para matarle.

-¿Qué clase de favor?- preguntó Conan

-Eso te lo explicaré cuando seas mayor

-_Je je je…creo que ya la entiendo_- pensó sin necesidad de imaginarse la escena.

-Ahora tengo una pregunta que hacerte. ¿Quién eres en realidad? Esa forma de hablar…ese porte…está claro que eres ese Shinichi Kudo de antes, pero es imposible que un niño como tu haya resuelto un caso semejante

Conan esbozó una leve sonrisa, metió las manos en los bolsillos e inclinó levemente la cabeza. La luz de la luna se reflejaba en sus gafas haciendo que emitiesen un destello cegador, convirtiendo las lentes en una superficie brillante que impedía ver la aguda mirada del detective.

_-Edogawa Conan, tantei-san-_ respondió

-¿Detective eh?- dijo poco sorprendida- en fin, puede que si que hayas resuelto el caso pero soy yo quien tiene el chip.

-¿Estás segura de eso? Yo de ti lo comprobaría por si acaso- le retó Conan

La mirada furtiva de Ivana desapareció, sus ojos se tornaron redondos como platos y sus pupilas empezaron a vibrar, sobrecogida por algo que sus manos habían notado. O mejor dicho, que no habían notado.

-¡Mi chip, no está! ¡Pero no puede ser lo he tenido encima todo el rato y nadie…un momento, aquel maldito agente!

_-Dejo el resto en tus manos, Kaito Kid-_ pensó Conan

Jodie y Akai apenas reconocieron a Kid cuando le vieron. Su traje de noche había sido sustituido por un uniforme de policía y la peluca rubia estaba recogida por el gorro del uniforme. En pocas palabras Kid les hizo un resumen del plan de Conan.

-El pequeñajo sabía que en algún momento tendrían que registrarles y la persona que tuviese el chip serviría para confirmarle quien era el asesino. Engañé a un guardia y le dejé K.O, ahora mismo estará durmiendo como un bebé en el lavabo. Me adueñe de su uniformé y cacheé a Yuumura y a Romanov.

-La vigilancia era demasiado extrema y necesitábamos una distracción para poder salir desapercibidos con el chip, a ese chico no le falta valor- concluyó Akai.

-Por eso dijo que no me preocupase por el…-murmuró Jodie algo preocupada igualmente.

-Le aseguro que Conan se las sabe apañar perfectamente sin nosotros, ha salido de líos más grandes que este. Será mejor aprovechar la oportunidad que nos ha dado.

Sin embargo algo impidió que los tres miembros de la Operación Supernova pudiesen abandonar el edificio.

En la terraza Ivana, llena de ira se dispuso a abalanzarse sobre el pequeño pero Conan echó mano de su reloj anestésico y adoptó una pose desafiante.

-¡_Ugokanaide!-_ exclamó

-¿Vas a dispararme con ese reloj de juguete?- preguntó Ivana con un fingido tono asustadizo.

Antes de poder responder el sonido el viento se vio interrumpido por uno mucho más fuerte y regular. Poco a poco tres figuras negras fueron emergiendo de entre los dos rascacielos más cercanos. Desde tierrahabría sido imposible distinguir lo que eran pero desde la altura a la que se encontraba Conan el detective pudo distinguir perfectamente tres helicópteros que se dirigían hacia el Heaven Plaza.

-Vaya vaya vaya, que te parece- declaró Ivana Romanov con las manos aun en alto- creo que hemos cabreado mucho a Mikado.


	9. File 8: EL ASALTO AL HEAVEN PLAZA

FILE 8: EL ASALTO AL HEAVEN PLAZA

Los helicópteros estaban cada vez más cerca mientras descendían suavemente hacia el mirador de la sala de fiestas, donde se había cometido el asesinato. Solo uno de ellos se separó del grupo con intenciones de aterrizar en la terraza donde se encontraban Conan e Ivana.

-Será mejor que nos marchemos de aquí- sugirió la mujer aun con las manos en alto- si no nos damos prisa es posible que tus amigos estén muertos antes de que lleguemos a la sala de fiestas.

-Usted no va a ninguna parte.

Conan cambió la carga de su reloj del dardo anestésico al paralizante, una modificación que el profesor Agase le había aplicado durante aquel caso en que el y Sherlock Holmes se enfrentaron al profesor Moriarty. Antes de que Ivana pudiese reaccionar Conan le acertó con el dardo en el cuello y la mujer quedó inmóvil.

-¡Que me has hecho!- exclamó furiosa.

-¿Cree que me voy a arriesgar a perder a una asesina de vista en medio del caos que habrá allá abajo? Si los hombres de Mikado no acaban antes con usted volveré con el inspector para que la detenga.

Tras estas palabras Conan desapareció por la puerta de la terraza. La asesina pese a que no podía moverse y todo parecía indicar que aquel sería su final no borró la sonrisa triunfante que esbozó poco después de que el detective desapareciese.

En la sala de fiestas todo ocurrió tan rápido que a los invitados aun les costaba asimilar lo que estaba pasando. En el momento en que los miembros de la Operación Supernova se disponían a huir unos hombres vestidos con uniformes y cascos negros irrumpieron en la sala y la tomaron con una precisión militar. A través del gran panel de cristal se podía distinguir dos helicópteros que lanzaron una rápida ráfaga contra la superficie transparente haciéndola añicos. Cuando cayeron todos los fragmentos más hombres abordaron la sala desde los aparatos y apuntaron sus armas amenazantes contra la multitud.

-¡Que significa todo esto!- exclamó el inspector.

Uno de aquellos hombres, el que parecía ser el líder del grupo se aproximó lentamente al inspector.

-Uno de vosotros tiene algo que queremos. Dádnoslo sin oponer resistencia y nadie saldrá herido- respondió

Radish lanzó una mirada a sus agentes, intentando buscar algún refuerzo, pero lo primero que hicieron aquellos hombres nada más llegar fue reducir a todos los agentes, ahora desarmados y postrados en el suelo.

El líder hizo una señal a varios de sus hombres y estos empezaron a cachear uno por uno a los invitados. Jodie y Akai comprendieron enseguida que aquellos hombres iban tras el chip que Kaito Kid tenía en su poder y todavía se aventuraron a pensar que el asalto había sido obra de Dauragon C. Mikado. El magnate representaba bien su papel, como si se tratase de un retenido más.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer Shu?- preguntó Jodie en voz baja- es cuestión de minutos que registren a Kid.

-Tendremos que salir de aquí a tiros- el agente parecía emocionado por la situación que se avecinaba.

-¿Estas loco?- le replicó la mujer- No sobreviviríamos a un tiroteo contra este gente.

-Lo se, pero supongo que no serán tan necios como para disparar a su propio jefe. Acerquémonos a el lentamente y robémosle la 9 mm a alguno de estos payasos.

-Eso déjalo de mi cuenta- dijo Kid, que había estado atento a toda la conversación.

Disimuladamente los dos agentes del FBI se acercaron a Mikado, avanzando lentamente cuando los asaltantes no les miraban. Por su parte Kid volvió a interpretar otro papel excepcional. Fingiendo un desliz y agarrándose a la cintura de cualquier agente cercano para evitar caerse consiguió sustraer sutilmente las armas de las cartucheras e introduciéndolas en su vestido. Después de coordinar sus acciones con un simple gesto Kaito Kid lanzó las dos pistolas al aire. Las armas describieron una trayectoria parabólica cayendo en las manos de Jodie. Esta rápidamente le pasó una de las pistolas a Akai mientras con un brazo atenazó a Mikado por el cuello y posó el arma en la sien del magnate. Los soldados de Mikado reaccionaron rápidamente y dirigieron el cañón de sus armas contra Shuichi Akai.

-¡No disparéis!- gritó Mikado mientras notaba el frío tacto de la pistola en su cabeza

-Ahora empezamos a entendernos- dijo Akai- ¡Todo el mundo fuera de aquí!

El agente lanzó dos disparos al aire y los invitados empezaron a salir en estampida de la sala dejando una estela de zapatos perdidos y jirones de tela. Los agentes de Radish y el mismo inspector aprovecharon el momento para recuperar sus armas y encararse a los asaltantes.

-¿Ha organizado usted todo esto?- preguntó Radish al magnate.

-Si inspector- respondió Jodie por el- supongo que esto debía ser su plan de emergencia

-¿Plan de emergencia para que?- volvió a preguntar Radish

-Lo siento por el momento no podemos revelarle nada más- atajó Jodie

-Tendría que habérmelo imaginado, sois perros del FBI. Esperaba algo mejor de vosotros la verdad. ¡Entrad!

Dos hombres armados entraron en la sala con una mujer que postraron en el suelo de un fuerte empujón. Jodie y Akai la reconocieron enseguida como Kaito Kid.

-Por vuestras caras creo que he dado en el clavo- dijo Mikado- registradla bien, ha de tener el chip. Me tomé la libertad de añadirle un localizador. Por desgracia su alcance es reducido pero lo suficiente como para que mi equipo lo detectase dentro del edificio.

-Tócala y le vuelo la cabeza- amenazó Shuichi al agente.

-Piénsatelo bien, si me matas ya no habrá nada que les impida matarte, a ti y a las chicas. Coge el chip- le ordenó al mercenario.

-¿Sabéis? Empiezo a estar arto de este disfraz.

Kaito Kid le arreó un fuerte puñetazo en la cara al hombre que se proponía registrarle tumbándolo en el suelo. A continuación estrelló una bomba de humo contra el suelo y rápidamente la sala se empezó a llenar de gas. Los hombres de Mikado no se imaginaban esa clase de contraataque y sus cascos no estaban preparados para repeler el humo. Ante la incertidumbre empezaron a disparar con la esperanza de que algunas de las balas alcanzasen a Kid. Ante la proximidad de los fogonazos Akai se deshizo de Mikado y tumbó una mesa para que sirviera de escudo, donde se oculto junto a Jodie. Al poco rato Kaito Kid, que volvía a lucir su uniforme blanco se reunió con ellos.

-¡Alto el fuego!- gritó Mikado furioso

-Te debo una, chaval- le dijo Akai al ladrón en un susurro.

-Bien agentes parece que la situación no les favorece demasiado- explicó Mikado burlón-vosotros tres contra mis hombres, dudo que sea una batalla que podáis ganar fácilmente.

Jodie se dio cuenta de que algo en esa afirmación estaba mal. Efectivamente eran mas personas en la sala pero Mikado solo aludió a tres. El escudo improvisado tapaba su campo de visión pero podía imaginar lo ocurrido. Los asaltantes aprovecharon el humo para matar a los agentes de Radish y posiblemente al mismo inspector, no fueron simples fogonazos indiscriminados.

-Bien ¿Alguna sugerencia para escapar de aquí?- preguntó Kid

-Estaríamos muertos antes de alcanzar alguna de las dos salidas- dijo Jodie

-Por que os empeñáis en huir por las puertas cuando es más fácil huir por la ventana- señalo Kid.

-No cuando tienes dos helicópteros que te pueden desintegrar a balazos- dijo Akai- Además Jodie y yo no tenemos alas.

-Pero yo si- dijo Kid- siento decirlo pero solo puedo sacar de aquí a uno de los dos. Dos personas más es demasiado peso para mi Hang-Glider.

-Entonces esta claro. Jodie, te vas con él- le ordenó Akai

-Ni hablar Shu, no pienso dejarte aquí- protestó la mujer

-No tenemos muchas opciones, el chip tiene que salir de aquí y ya puestos mejor que muera uno que no todos.

Jodie quiso replicarle pero la mirada de Akai la paralizó, resignándola a aceptar la situación.

-Yo os cubriré- dijo Shuichi mientras comprobaba los cargadores- ¡Ahora!

Kaito agarró a la mujer por el brazo y corriendo lo más agachados posibles empezó a disparar cartas contra los soldados. Pese a que sabía que llevaban resistentes chalecos antibalas la explosión de las cartas seria suficiente para alterar su trayectoria de tiro. Al mismo tiempo medio cuerpo del agente del FBI emergió del escudo y dirigió los cañones contra las dos maquinas voladoras, sus esperanzas de intentar acertar al piloto fallaron al ver que los cristales del aparato estaban blindados pero sería suficiente para atraer su atención sobre el e ignorar a los fugitivos. Algunos disparos a ciegas de los soldados resonaron por la sala, varías veces los proyectiles estuvieron a punto de matar a Kid pero la suerte sonrió al mago. Una vez llegaron al mirador, tan cerca que incluso podría haber acariciado a los helicópteros, el ladrón agarró a Jodie en brazos y sin vacilar se lanzó al vacío. Al mismo tiempo Akai se quedó sin munición.

-Equipo 2, id tras los fugitivos. Tu, mata al que queda, ya no le quedan balas- ordenó el líder.

Tras dar la orden uno de los helicópteros que se mantenía suspendido ante el mirador desapareció y uno de los soldados avanzó con pasos cautelosos hacia el refugio de Akai. Apenas llegó a distinguir su rostro cuando una bala la perforó la cabeza.

-Vaya, se me olvidaba que todavía me quedaba una en la recámara- dijo Akai.

-¿Piensas que servirá de algo ese sacrificio? Es solo cuestión de tiempo que mi equipo encuentre a esos dos- dijo Mikado- Ahora si haces el favor de salir de esa barricada tendrás una muerte rápida.

Akai conocía muy bien sus posibilidades y sabía que ahora no tenía ninguna, el único aunque falso consuelo que le quedaba era el de figurar en los anales del FBI como agente caído en acto de servicio. Cuando se disponía a proclamar su rendición el móvil negro vibró dentro de su bolsillo.

"_Coge la granada del soldado que has derribado y corre hacia el mirador cuando veas la señal"-Conan _

Inmediatamente después de leer el mensaje un balón de fútbol cruzó la sala desde el segundo piso hasta estamparse en la cara de Mikado, que cayó violentamente al suelo. Instintivamente y aprovechando la confusión generada Akai dio un tirón a la anilla del artefacto y lo lanzo en medio de la sala. La fuerte explosión aturdió a los soldados.

-¡Vamos corre!- dijo una voz conocida tras el agente

Al iniciar la carrera vio como el pequeño detective corría a su lado. No sabía de donde había salido ni le importaba, lo que si le importaba era aprovechar la única oportunidad de huir que tenía.

-Vamos a saltar- dijo el detective mientras se acercaban cada vez mas al mirador- pase lo que pase cógete de mi cintura y no me sueltes.

Inmediatamente Akai alzó al niño y atenazó sus brazos a la cintura del detective, después los dos se precipitaron por el borde del mirador.

-¡No! ¡Id tras ellos!- bramó Mikado

El líder ordenó al último helicóptero y a los hombres que apenas se estaban recuperando de los efectos de la explosión, lo que Mikado le había ordenado. Aunque dudaba mucho que alguien pudiese sobrevivir a una caída así.

Mikado se quedó solo en la vasta sala, maldiciendo a aquellos que habían echado por tierra sus planes. Sabía que si habían optado por lanzarse desde el mirador era porque tenían un as en la manga. Un disparo habría sido una muerte mucho más rápida si eso era lo que querían.

Un soldado, perteneciente al equipo 3, el único que no había formado parte del operativo apareció por la puerta trasera del escenario.

-Señor, acompáñeme, tenemos un prisionero.


	10. OPERACION SUPERNOVA SPECIAL FILE 9

OPERACIÓN SUPERNOVA SPECIAL FILE 9: PERSECUCIÓN EN NUEVA YORK

Akai había obedecido al detective, le había cogido en brazos, agarrándolo por la cintura y ahora veía como el suelo y la muerte estaba cada vez más cerca. La velocidad a la que caían le hacia imposible abrir la boca para rezar por un milagro pero eso tampoco era necesario, el milagro que necesitaba estaba junto a el. Conan estaba muy concentrado, parecía ajeno al hecho de que en pocos segundos estarían muertos. Después su semblante cambió, se llevo la mano al reloj y levantó la mirilla. Cuando llego el momento oportuno Conan apretó el botón y el pequeño aunque resistente garfio magnético salio disparado clavándose en un robusto mástil que sostenía una bandera americana, como tantos otros edificios de la ciudad.

-¡No te sueltes!- gritó Conan

El carrete interno del reloj iba liberando cada vez más cable y no tenía pinta de terminarse. Conan temía haber calculado mal la distancia y de ser así los dos morirían aplastados. Un fuerte tirón en el brazo, que le arrancó un gemido de dolor le indicó que el cable se había tensado. El viento dejó de arañarle la cara mientras que con los ojos cerrados intentaba soportar mejor el dolor.

-Chico, abre los ojos-le sugirió la voz de Akai.

El detective los fue abriendo lentamente para contemplar como los pies de su compañero estarían anclados en el suelo de haber sido más alto.

-Por los pelos- dijo el detective a la vez que soltaba un largo suspiro

-Eres mejor que diez equipos especiales juntos- dijo Shuichi a modo de cumplido.

Conan lo aceptó con una sonrisa mientras apretaba otro botón del reloj para liberar el garfio y recoger el cable. Cuando Akai dejó al detective en el suelo el rugido de un poderoso motor les hizo fijarse en la carretera. Un chevrolet negro se dirigía hacia ellos a toda velocidad, como si quisiese atropellarles pero a escasos centímetros del agente y el detective el vehículo dio un fuerte frenazo. Del asiento del conductor salió una mujer, que inmediatamente abrazó a Akai y a Conan.

-¡Estáis vivos!- gritó de alegría.

Para Jodie fue un milagro volver a ver a dos amigos que creía acribillados a balazos.

-Oye o me dais un abrazo a mí también o nos vamos de aquí, dudo que esos dos sean tan cariñosos- dijo Kaito Kid desde el asiento trasero del coche, señalando a los dos helicópteros negros.

-Vámonos, de aquí. Jodie, sigue al volante- ordenó Akai

-¿Y por que yo?

-Tengo ganas de dispararle a algo- contestó Akai mientras montaba con Conan en la parte trasera.

Jodie no le replicó y tomo de inmediato el volante. El motor volvió a rugir cuando la agente pisó el acelerador. La pequeña carretera del terreno del Heaven Plaza les condujo hasta una vía principal llena de tráfico donde Jodie debía explotar al máximo su habilidad como piloto para evitar chocar con otros coches. Los aparatos negros cada vez les seguían más de cerca.

-¡Acelera se nos vienen encima!- dijo Kid

-Idiota si voy más deprisa nos chocaremos con los otros coches.

-Ahora nos toca jugar a nosotros- dijo Akai.

El agente retiró la parte central del asiento trasero, dejando al descubierto el surtido de rifles y armas que contenía el maletero.

-Parece el bolsillo mágico de Doraemon- bromeó Kid

-Mas quisiera Doraemon tener uno de estos- dijo Akai mientras extraía un enorme rifle y le daba otro a Kid- Espero que tengas buena puntería.

Kid asintió retirando el seguro del arma y asomo medio cuerpo por la ventanilla. El piloto de uno de los helicópteros le ordenó le ordeno a su compañero que disparase a Kid pero en el momento en que se asomó recibió un balazo en pleno brazo que lo inhabilitó.

-Mierda, le había apuntado a la cabeza. Jodie ¿Quieres hacer el favor de no mover tanto el coche?- dijo Akai desde la otra ventanilla.

-¡Si tienes algo en contra de mi forma de conducir hazlo tú!- exclamó Jodie furiosa mientras pisaba mas a fondo el acelerador.

-"No saldremos vivos de esta"- pensó Conan.

Kaito Kid dirigió unos cuantos disparos contra el piloto de uno de los aparatos pero un resistente cristal blindado evitó que las balas penetrasen en el interior. El otro helicóptero abrió fuego sobre el vehículo rompiendo el cristal trasero y haciendo vayas abolladuras en el techo.

-No son los únicos que van blindados- dijo Akai mientras cambiaba el cargador- Probemos con esto.

Akai extrajo un enorme rifle de francotirador que apenas cabía en el espacioso interior del vehículo. El piloto de uno de los aparatos se quedó unos segundos perplejo unos segundos al ver aquella enorme arma asomándose fuera del vehículo. Fue lo último que pensó antes de que una bala anti blindaje le atravesase la cabeza. Su compañero, herido de un brazo tuvo que hacerse cargo de los mandos del aparato.

-¡Diana!- gritó Akai

No obstante su alegría duró poco cuando la pericia del artillero del otro helicóptero hizo que Akai se desprendiese de su arma con una ráfaga de disparos.

-Muy bien, acabas de tirar nuestro único as- dijo Kid mientras seguía con el fuego de cobertura.

El artillero pensó en dirigir su fuego contra el ladrón pero en vez de eso tuvo una idea mejor, divisó cerca de ellos un camión cisterna y abrió fuego contra el. Jodie, que nada mas divisarlo supo cual sería el plan del artillero pisó todavía más a fondo.

-¡Meteos dentro!- ordenó la mujer.

En cuanto las balas atravesaron el casco del enorme camión el líquido que transportaba hizo combustión provocando una gran explosión. Sin vacilar un instante Jodie atravesó aquel infierno de llamas rezando por que la temperatura y las condiciones de aquel averno no reventasen las ruedas.

El artillero pensó que su plan había funcionado pero sus esperanzas se desvanecieron al ver al chevrolet emerger de las llamas. Kaito Kid reanudó el fuego de cobertura mientras Akai intentaba acertar al artillero, quien tenía tanta necesidad de asomarse fuera del aparato volador como ellos.

- Fuego…atravesar…explosión…_ ¡Sou ka!_- pensó Conan- ¿Hay algún bidón de gasolina en el maletero?

- Hay un pequeño recipiente en el fondo- le indicó Akai

Conan lo sustrajo de las profundidades del maletero con un plan en mente.

-Kaito, aparta de la ventanilla. Akai, cuando veas este cacharro volar por encima de la hélice dispara.- dijo el detective mientras asía el recipiente con firmeza en su mano.

Conan aprovechó el momento en que los disparos del enemigo cesaron para salir por la ventanilla. Con una mano se agarraba con firmeza a la puerta mientras que con un pie intentaba encontrar un punto de sujeción en el pequeño escalón metálico que tenía aquel modelo de vehículo. Usando la mano que le quedaba libre cargó las bambas al máximo.

-Jodie, pase lo que pase no gires- le dijo el detective- pásame el recipiente.

Kaito Kid le alargó el recipiente que agarró con la única mano que le quedaba libre. Akai por su lado hacía que la artillería enemiga se centrase en el y no en el detective, que estaba completamente desprotegido fuera del vehículo.

Cuando notó que el artillero se había vuelto a quedar sin munición Conan dejó caer el recipiente y le dio una fuerte patada con las bambas. El objeto describió una parábola sobre el helicóptero.

-¡_Ute yo, ute!-_ exclamó Conan

Akai lanzó un disparo certero sobre el recipiente, haciendo que explotase y que el líquido ardiente se precipitase sobre el aparato. Las aspas, la cabina, la cola, todo estaba inundado por las llamas, al poco tiempo la temperatura hizo que el tanque de combustible cediese y el helicóptero estalló, igualando un poco mas aquella carrera por la supervivencia.

Conan volvió a entrar en el vehículo a la vez que recibía la felicitación de sus compañeros.

-_Well done, cool kid-_ dijo Jodie mientras le dedicaba un beso que Conan distinguió a través del retrovisor.

-Vamos con el siguiente- dijo Conan entusiasmado al haber comprobado la efectividad de su plan.

-Lo siento solo tenía ese tanque y ya está- le informó el agente sin apartar la mirada de su otro perseguidor.

El piloto malherido del otro helicóptero estaba fuera de sus casillas. Las órdenes de Mikado fueron claras, solo disparos precisos sobre el vehículo. Pero olvidó los deseos de su jefe, solo le movía la venganza para sus compañeros muertos y cargó la artillería pesada del aparato. Una fuerte explosión que arrancó gran parte del asfalto puso a Jodie alerta, activando un sexto sentido que le permitía esquivar los bombardeos. Con cada nuevo proyectil lanzado, el coche efectuaba bruscos derrapes sobre el suelo.

- Mierda si seguimos así no duraremos mucho mas- dijo Jodie- ¿Se te ocurre alguna otra idea brillante, cool kid?

- Estoy pensando- dijo el detective algo histérico mientras se seguían sucediendo los ataques.

Por más que lo intentaba, no se le ocurría ningún plan para salvar la vida de sus compañeros y la suya. En breve uno de aquellos bombazos alcanzaría el vehículo y serían historia. Pero de repente la solución se le apareció en forma de una gigante estructura que cruzaba el East River de lado a lado.

-¡Brooklyn, el puente de Brooklyn!

Jodie dio un volantazo y puso rumbo hacia el puente. Varios coches tuvieron que frenar o girar bruscamente para evitar chocarse contra el equipo de la Operación Supernova.

Por suerte para Jodie el tráfico no era tan denso como solía serlo a aquellas horas de la noche, esquivar los coches que iban apareciendo ante ella era pan comido sin embargo los proyectiles del helicóptero eran mas preocupantes. Akai gastó el último cargador de una pequeña metralleta que había quedado obsoleta.

-Ahora si que estamos listos- dijo el agente mirando con lástima el cargador vacío.

-Confiad en mi- dijo Conan- ese helicóptero no saldrá del puente ¿Tenemos granadas?

-No te servirán de nada si no tienes con que lanzarlas- observó Kid

-No quiero lanzarla al helicóptero, solo crear una cortina de humo.

Akai metió la mano dentro de la obertura del asiento y sacó una caja de cuatro granadas.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces chico- dijo Akai

-¿Ese agarrado es fuerte?- dijo Conan señalando al pequeño asidero encima de la ventanilla.

-Si tiene algo que ver con que sobrevivamos espero que si.

Apenas terminó de pronunciar esas palabras cuando el vehículo volvió a dar un brusco giro que hizo chirriar las ruedas.

-¿Por todos los santos, donde te dieron el permiso de conducir?- preguntó Kid

-Bueno si os digo la verdad chicos…me retiraron el permiso hace tres años. Conducción temeraria, ahora a cualquier cosa la llama conducción temeraria- dijo la mujer seguido de otro volantazo- Atención llegamos al puente.

-Cuando yo te diga abre la ventanilla del techo y reduce la velocidad.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces Conan- dijo Jodie

El chevrolet se adentró en aquella estructura que cruzaba el East River esquivando a los pocos vehículos que lo cruzaban a aquella hora. El piloto del helicóptero no quería perderlos de vista pero también pensó que atravesar los arcos era algo arriesgado y decidió sobrevolar el primer par. Después descendió unos cuantos metros hasta volver a adoptar una posición óptima para disparar.

-¡Lanzad las granadas!

Akai y Kid retiraron las anillas y lanzaron con fuerza los artefactos, Aunque la explosión ni siquiera rozó al aparato sirvió para crear una densa humareda. Cuando el piloto quedó cegado el detective asomó medio cuerpo por la ventanilla del techo y disparó su garfio magnético contra el aparato. Al igual que con toda superficie metálica el garfio quedó firmemente sujeto al casco del helicóptero. De inmediato Conan se quitó el reloj de la muñeca y ató la correa en el asidero de la ventanilla, dejando unido el coche y el helicóptero por el resistente cable.

-Pero que…- dijo Kid confuso.

-¡Acelera Jodie, acelera!

-¿Vaya ahora queréis que vaya rápido?-se quejó la mujer fingidamente mientras pisaba todo lo a fondo que podía.

El piloto observó como se acercaba peligrosamente al segundo par de arcos y decidió sobrevolarlos también. Su expresión cambió de repente cuando observó aterrorizado que el helicóptero no ascendía. El cable tensado del detective y la velocidad del coche impedían que aquel aparato volador pudiese elevarse más. Demasiado tarde para encontrar una forma de ascender, demasiado tarde para iniciar el ascenso y atravesar los arcos todo cuanto pudo hacer el piloto fue taparse la cara con los brazos antes de que el helicóptero se estrellase contra el muro superior de aquellos dos enormes figuras arquitectónicas del puente de Brooklyn. Sin dejarse impresionar por la victoria el detective presionó un botón del reloj para liberar el garfio del aparato estrellado y recoger el cable.

-Seguro que Mikado no había previsto esto- dijo Conan devolviendo el reloj a su muñeca.

Jodie y Kid celebraban la victoria con gran entusiasmo y escándalo. Akai, que no era tan dado a mostrar sus sentimientos, esbozó una sonrisa y felicitó al detective.

-¿A donde caballeros?- preguntó Jodie como si fuese auténticamente un chofer.

-Al aeropuerto- dijo Kaito Kid- No quiero volver a ver Nueva York en una buena temporada.

Los miembros del equipo llevaban una hora y media de viaje desde que derribaron el segundo helicóptero. Kaito Kid y Conan, que no estaban tan acostumbrados a la acción como los dos agentes del FBI, se quedaron dormidos mientras Akai iba dando cabezadas que le despertaban a la vez. Jodie mantenía la vista fija en la carretera pese a que los ojos también se le empezaban a cerrar a consecuencia del cansancio. Tan cansada estaba que pensaba que aquella batalla con los aparatos voladores le había dejado secuelas. Todavía sentía como el ruido de las hélices se clavaba en sus tímpanos. Sin embargo aquello no era una alucinación, realmente un helicóptero de Mikado, el que había permanecido en la terraza durante el asalto al Heaven Plaza y no había participado en la persecución, les perseguían los talones.

-¡Despertad!- chilló Jodie

De inmediato los demás abrieron los ojos y divisaron el helicóptero, comprendiendo la situación que se les avecinaba. Antes de que pudiesen reaccionar un artillero efectuó un disparo sobre el vehículo que apenas emitió algún ruido. Un pequeño proyectil se acopló al capó del vehículo y a los pocos segundos estalló, envolviendo al chevrolet en un aura azul.

-¡Mierda, un impulso electromagnético!- dijo Akai

-¿Un que?- pregunto Kid desconcertado.

-Un I.E- explicó Jodie- fríe cualquier sistema eléctrico: ordenadores, motores, baterías…

El rugido del motor cesó y el coche solo era llevado por la energía cinética hasta que frenó suavemente. Jodie sabía que no habría posibilidad alguna de volver a hacer que funcionase. Antes de que el equipo pudiese escapar el helicóptero tomó tierra y un grupo de ocho hombres armados acorraló el vehículo.

-Salid del coche con las manos en alto- gritó uno de ellos

-"Que original"- pensó Conan.

Uno a uno y resignados, los cuatro miembros abandonaron el vehículo. Varios de aquellos hombres se impresionaron al ver el original disfraz de Kaito Kid. Otros por ver que un niño estaba involucrado en aquel asunto.

-¿Qué hacemos con ellos, señor?

Un último hombre bajó del helicóptero, aquel que durante el asalto Conan había identificado como el líder y parecía el brazo derecho de Mikado.

-Sedadles. Nos lo llevaremos a la torre Destiny, Mikado los quiere vivos.

Los recuerdos de Conan estaban borrosos. Después de esposar a sus compañeros y dormirlos con una droga le llegó el turno al detective. De inmediato los ojos del pequeño empezaron a cerrarse contra su voluntad hasta que todo fue oscuridad.

-Buenos días_ Cool Kid_- dijo una voz familiar

Conan abrió los ojos del todo. Vio a sus compañeros postrados sobre un suelo de acero cromado al igual que el, esposados con unos grilletes a una pared también de acero. El detective pensó que era como estar en una mazmorra moderna.

-Se te olvidó darme tu número de teléfono en nuestra última cita- dijo otra voz conocida pero más irritante.

-¡Ivana!- exclamó el detective al reconocerla.

Ivana Romanov, la asesina, yacía atada al igual que el equipo de Conan.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó el detective

-Lo mismo que tu- contestó con indiferencia agitando los grilletes.

Antes de que el detective le replicase la puerta de la sala se abrió y entró Mikado, seguido de otro personaje que debía ser el líder de su pequeño ejercito. Difícil de reconocer ahora que no llevaba casco. Mikado llevaba una serie de carpetas que arrojó con furia al equipo cada vez que recitaba un nombre.

- Shuichi Akai y Jodie Saintemillion. Así que agentes del FBI. Reconozco que sois hábiles. Irrumpís en mi fiesta, robáis mi chip y además destrozáis dos helicópteros que valen un dineral.

- No creo que te vayas a arruinar por un par de helicópteros- dijo Kid en tono burlón.

-Sin embargo vosotros dos sois los mas interesantes- dijo el magnate señalando a Conan e Ivana, ignorando el comentario de Kid- Un niño que resulta no ser un niño. He comprobado tu ADN y aunque la prueba es concluyente no eres tu quien aparece en el resultado sino aquel que desbarató tu crimen perfecto- resaltó las dos últimas palabras con un tono irónico- Shinichi Kudo.

-¿Y te ha hecho falta una prueba de ADN para saber eso? Por favor, tenía calado a este chaval mucho antes de que vinieses aquí con tu numerito de C.S.I- dijo Ivana

-En cuanto a ti, rubia de bote, tal vez seas capaz de explicarme como es que tu prueba no es concluyente. No, no, espera, más bien quiero que me expliques como hace una hora han encontrado el cadáver de una tal Ivana Romanov, una de las principales dirigentes de ASHER, muerta en su casa.

La sorpresa fue general entre los miembros de la operación. Mikado detectó esa sensación en cuanto vio sus caras, ya que puso cuando uno de sus hombres le comunicó la noticia. Todas las miradas estaban clavadas ahora en Ivana

-_Oh sorry, It's a big secret, I can't tell you. __A secret makes a woman, woman._

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Hola a todos, al fin incluyo una nota mía en medio del fic jajaja no me gusta hacerlo porque creo que corta el hilo de la historia pero bueno. No podía esperar mas tiempo para agradeceros todos los reviews que me habéis dejado y que hacen que este fic siga adelante. Y también dar las gracias al resto de lectores que se han dejado caer por esta historia aunque no hayan dejado review. Aquí concluye la primera parte de Operación Supernova. La segunda parte tendrá lugar en la torre Destiny y aunque ya no habrá un crimen como el de la primera parte intentare que sea igual o más entretenido de lo que ha sido hasta ahora. Espero publicar el file 10 dentro de poco. Gracias a todos por vuestros reviews y apoyo. Espero que hayáis pasado un rato agradable leyendo estos files. (Por cierto supongo que ya os podéis imaginar la verdadera identidad de Ivana Romanov ¿Verdad? Jajaja)

Kudo-Shinichi.


	11. FILE 10: EL NUEVO MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO

MEITANTEI CONAN: OPERACIÓN SUPERNOVA -2ª PARTE-

FILE10: EL NUEVO MIEMBRO DEL EQUIPO

-_Oh sorry, it's a big secret, I can't tell you. A secret makes a woman, woman-_ respondió la mujer.

Conan comprendió de repente que había sido engañado. Solo conocía a una persona en el mundo que sintiese predilección por aquella extraña frase. Jodie y Akai también se percataron de que no era una simple coincidencia. El único ajeno a tal conocimiento era Kaito Kid, que seguía buscando algún fallo en aquellos grilletes para poder liberarse.

-Esta bien, reserva fuerzas- dijo Mikado- Las necesitaras si quieres sobrevivir a las insufribles torturas que mis hombres tendrán el placer de aplicarte. Luego claro, morirás como el resto de vosotros.

-¿Por qué no nos has matado ya?- preguntó Jodie sin tan solo mirar a los ojos a su enemigo.

-Ah si, se me olvidaba- dijo Mikado haciéndose el despistado- Obviamente recuperé el chip y eso nos ha permitido lanzar el KOS-MOS al espacio. Efectivamente, vuestro patético plan no ha servido absolutamente para nada. Dentro de un par de horas alcanzará la órbita terrestre y entonces el mundo conocerá lo que mi pequeño es capaz de hacer.

Mikado se regodeó en el sentimiento de fracaso que en aquel momento invadía a los miembros de la operación. La única que no se inmutó fue Ivana y eso irritó un poco al magnate.

-Además- prosiguió- para demostrar al mundo que KOS-MOS no es ningún farol pienso destruir una ciudad para demostrar su poder y dado que habéis conseguido sacarme de quicio lo pagareis presenciando la destrucción de vuestra querida ciudad de Beika.

-¡No, Beika no!- exclamó Conan al no poder frenar sus impulsos.

-Calma chico, para cuando te hayas podido liberar de esas cadenas tu casa no será más que un inmenso cráter.

A Conan poco le importaba su casa, solo eran un montón de ladrillos en los que había vivido solo desde hacía algún tiempo. Sin embargo todas las personas que quería habitaban en esa ciudad. Sus rostros invadieron su mente. Ran, Kogoro, Agase, Haibara, y los detectives junior, todos ellos estarían muertos en poco más de dos horas de no hacer algo para salvarles.

-Espero que disfrutéis del espectáculo, ahora si me disculpáis tengo un planeta entero al que amenazar.

El magnate hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza y con un ademán ordenó a su subalterno que le acompañase. Cuando desaparecieron un par de pitidos indicaron que la puerta había quedado firmemente anclada mediante algún sistema electrónico.

-¡Deberías estar muerta!- le espetó Conan a Ivana de repente

-_ The same as you my dear silver bullet_- dijo la mujer- pero en vez de eso te convertiste en un canijo. Pero debo daros las gracias. De no haber armado aquel jaleo en el Heaven Plaza no podría haber llegado hasta aquí. Las cosas se me complicaron mucho cuando tuve que matar a Leno para recuperar el chip y más todavía cuando Kaito Kid me lo robó. No me imaginaba que James Black recurriría a ti, ni tan solo imaginaba que podría encontrarte en aquel lugar- dijo mirando a Conan esta vez.

-Ah, ya veo- dijo el detective- nos usaste como cortina de humo para poder llegar hasta aquí sin levantar sospechas. Ni siquiera tenías la necesidad de matar a Leno pero tenías que poner a Mikado en una encrucijada y obligarle a sacar la artillería pesada.

-¿Cuál es la mejor forma de entrar en una cárcel? Como prisionero- concluyó Vermouth

-¿Qué tiene que ver la organización con todo esto?- preguntó Jodie sin ocultar el desprecio que le profesaba a la asesina

-Una organización que se mantiene en la sombra como la nuestra no puede competir contra semejante arma. Si llegase el momento de culminar nuestros planes, el mundo simplemente pasaría de nosotros, tendrían un problema mayor del que ocuparse- explicó la mujer.

-El mundo ahora no me importa, lo que me importa es Beika- murmuró Conan

-¿Beika o Ran?- puntualizó Vermouth

Conan estaba dispuesto a saltar sobre ella pero las cadenas le recordaron que estaba inmóvil y desistió.

-Parece que os conocéis baste bien- observó Kid.

-Oh si, el pequeño y yo somos muy amigos- dijo Vermouth poniendo especial énfasis en la última palabra.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dijo Akai, detectando el doble sentido de aquella palabra.

-Quiero decir que esta vez nos mueve el mismo objetivo, ya sea por un motivo o por otro así que creo que me uniré a vuestro equipo de Power Rangers- dijo emitiendo una pequeña carcajada.

-Primero dame un buen motivo para no matarte aquí y ahora- dijo Jodie llena de ira.

-Primero, estás atada. Segundo, soy vuestra única forma de llegar a la sala de control. Si, si, Chianty y Korn no trabajaban con Mikado para sacarse un dinero extra. Eran agentes infiltrados, poco a poco me han ido pasando los planos de la Torre Destiny. En resumen, me conozco este edificio mejor que el número de la droga que te encogió- dijo para crispar al detective.

Conan ya conocía su juego y esta vez decidió no entrar en el, se serenó mientras sus pensamientos se centraban en su amiga de la infancia y el peligro que corría. Por extraño que le pareciese Vermouth sabía leer su alma y no le hacía gracia resultar tan vulnerable ante ella. Sin embargo esta vez debía dejar el odio atrás si quería salvar Beika.

-¿Qué propones?- preguntó el detective en un débil susurro.

-Conan…

-Se que la odiáis tanto como yo pero nuestro trabajo era evitar que ese chip volviese a caer en manos de ese loco y hemos fracasado. Aunque huyéramos y diésemos la alarma sería imposible evacuar Beika en dos horas. Después de Beika nos llegará el turno a nosotros y otras tantas ciudades así que a partir de ahora supongo que eres nuestra maldita socia.- dijo descargando en Vermouth una mirada llena de ira.

Jodie contempló la determinación del detective en silencio. Akai era contrario a aquella idea y Conan lo sabía pero asintió con un imperceptible gesto. El único que parecía un poco fuera de lugar era Kaito Kid, que en aquel momento decidió no abrir la boca para no dificultar aun más la situación.

-Tus modales pueden mejorar pero acepto- contestó Vermouth

-¿Qué hay que hacer para llegar a la sala de control?- le preguntó el detective

-Estamos en algún lugar del desierto de Mojave. Las líneas eléctricas no llegan hasta aquí por lo que Mikado se sirve de sus propios generadores para mantener todo el complejo en activo. En primer lugar tenemos que destruirlos para poder movernos más fácilmente.

-Así se desactivarían las alarmas y solo tendríamos que enfrentarnos a las medidas mínimas de seguridad- observó Kid- ¿Pero como quieres destruir los generadores, a patadas? No tenemos armas.

-De momento. Dos pisos mas abajo hay un pequeño puesto de vigilancia con un mini arsenal, tendremos que hacernos con las pocas armas que podamos cargar encima. Ya nos haremos con más por el camino.

-¿Es necesario matar?- preguntó Conan aunque ya sabía la respuesta

-¿Acaso tienes elección?- le contestó la mujer

-Mikado no sería tan idiota de arriesgarse a quedarse sin luz y perder el control del KOS-MOS- dijo Jodie- aunque destruyamos los generadores estoy segura que la sala de control seguiría funcionando.

-Por eso la sala cuenta con sus propios generadores en el interior.

-¿Y que hacemos luego, picamos a la puerta y nos hacemos pasar por el pizzero?- pregunto irónico Akai

-Solo hay tres formas de entrar en la sala de control. Abriendo la puerta desde dentro, usando la tarjeta de Mikado cosa que veo bastante fuera de nuestro alcance, o usando la tarjeta de Madsen.

-¿El hombre que entro junto a Mikado?- preguntó Kid

La mujer asintió. Conan intentaba poner el orden toda aquella avalancha de información para construir un plan organizado.

-Primero destruir los generadores, después robar la tarjeta a Madsen y por último entrar en la sala de control- enumeró Conan en voz alta

-Te has saltado un paso. ¿Acaso alguno de vosotros sabe como aturar ese trasto? Para hacerlo necesitamos los códigos de anulación y autodestrucción.

-¡Hay una forma de destruir el KOS-MOS!- saltó el detective

-Claro que la hay, todo loco que se precie no dejaría que su juguete cayese en manos ajenas, podremos aprovecharnos de ese factor. Según Chianty y Korn, Mikado guarda los códigos en un único ordenador, el de su despacho.

Por un breve instante Conan incluso agradeció que su peor enemiga estuviese ahí con ellos. Aunque no le gustaba reconocerlo toda aquella información resultaba de gran ayuda y eso se convertía en la única esperanza de salvar a Ran. Sin embargo luego escuchó unas palabras que poco le gustaron.

-Si queremos aturar sus planes a tiempo tendremos que dividirnos- observó Vermouth

-Yo me encargaré de Madsen- dijo Akai sorprendentemente colaborador- Kaito y Jodie se encargarán de los generadores. Conan y…Vermouth, vosotros de los códigos.

El detective lanzó una mirada de complicidad al agente. La distribución de Akai le permitiría no quitarle la vista de encima a la asesina, sin embargo también corría el riesgo de que esta traicionase al detective y echase a perder una parte del plan que no podía permitirse errores.

-Ya verás que bien nos lo vamos a pasar- dijo Vermouth al detective

-Si, tan bien como en una fiesta de Halloween- le replicó el detective

El recuerdo de aquella noche en que su intento de asesinar a Sherry se vio frustrado acudió a su mente. En ese momento se percató de que no debía subestimar al detective, seguía siendo el mismo que aquel que la derrotó aquella noche. Vermouth le lanzo una leve sonrisa de respeto, reconociéndolo como un rival digno de medirse con ella y Conan hizo lo mismo. Después de todo puede que si sea una situación interesante, pensó el detective.

-Chicos, creo que os olvidáis de algo- dijo Jodie- seguimos atados.

-Habla por ti ¿Quieres?

Para sorpresa de todos Kaito Kid estaba incorporado frente a ellos y los grilletes que lo sujetaban ahora oscilaban vacíos en sus manos.

-Pensé que sería mas difícil, la verdad, me ofende con algo tan insignificante.

-¿Cómo lo has hecho?- preguntó Jodie todavía con la boca abierta de la sorpresa

-Un mago nunca revela sus trucos- dijo el ladrón acoplándose bien el sombrero a la cabeza.

Al cabo de un par de minutos, todos, incluida Vermouth, estaban libres. Aunque el ladrón se mostró algo reticente a la hora de hacerlo finalmente cedió después de que el detective le pidiese con la mirada que la liberase.


	12. FILE 11: EL ARSENAL

FILE 11: EL ARSENAL

A Kaito Kid no le costó demasiado abrir aquella puerta electrónicamente. Con un pequeño cable metálico escondido en la banda azul del sombrero consiguió liberar a sus amigos de aquella cárcel. Sin que el guardia que la custodiaba tuviese tiempo para reaccionar intentó dar la alarma pero un puñetazo de Shuichi Akai se lo impidió. Inconsciente, lo deposito dentro de la celda y la puerta volvió a cerrarse electrónicamente.

-Ese ya no nos dará mas problemas- dijo el agente

-Deberías haberlo matado pero bueno, no hay tiempo para debates éticos. Seguidme- dijo Vermouth

Durante el trayecto el equipo se dio cuenta de que la mujer había dicho la verdad. Parecía que se hubiese criado en aquel edificio o al menos eso pensó Jodie, que veía como su guía escogía pasillos y corredores sin dudar un instante.

-Algo no encaja- murmuró Conan- hay muy poca vigilancia

-Somos los primeros prisioneros que ha tenido Mikado, cree que con apostar un solo guardia en nuestra puerta es suficiente- dijo Vermouth

Kaito Kid observó al final del pasillo por el que transitaban una puerta azul metálica, la del ascensor. Pero en vez de continuar recto su guía dobló una esquina y el grupo se alejaba cada vez más del aparato.

-¿No cogemos el ascensor?- preguntó el ladrón.

-No, tienen cámaras- contestó su guía sin mas explicación- iremos por ahí

Vermouth señaló una puerta roja con las palabras "salida de emergencia" grabadas sobre un fondo blanco.

-A ver si puedes abrirla como la de la cárcel- dijo la mujer- y sin hacer saltar la alarma si puede ser.

Kaito Kid recurrió de nuevo al alambre metálico y lo introdujo en el lector de tarjetas. Tras agitarlo un par de veces salto una pequeña chispa y un ruidito confirmo que la puerta estaba desbloqueada. Conan solo tuvo que usar un par de dedos para deslizar la puerta. El grupo recorrió un tramo de escaleras metálicas durante un par de minutos hasta alcanzar otra puerta idéntica a la anterior que comunicaba con la planta del arsenal.

-Mierda, aquí si que hay seguridad- observó Jodie

A través del pequeño orificio circular de cristal podía ver como un par de agentes hacían guardia, custodiando el corredor.

-No llegaremos muy lejos sin armas- dijo Kid- ni tan solo tengo mi pistola de cartas.

-Pero tenemos esto- dijo el detective triunfal alzando su muñeca.

Mikado ignoraba que el reloj de Conan fuese un arma tan peligrosa en manos del detective y sus hombres no se lo quitaron cuando desarmaron al resto del equipo. No solo eso, con las prisas de las últimas horas también había ignorado pensar como el detective obró el milagro de hablar con voz de adolescente durante la resolución del asesinato de Leno así que Conan todavía conservaba el transformador de voz. Después de dar unas breves instrucciones al equipo puso en marcha el plan.

-¡Eh¿Puede ayudarme alguien? Esta maldita puerta no se abre- dijo Conan fingiendo la voz de un adulto con el simulador.

El guardia mas cercano captó el mensaje, aunque no llegó a entender bien el mensaje de lo que si estaba seguro es que una voz tras aquella puerta había hablado. Creyendo que se trataba de un compañero a quien no le funcionaba el pase de seguridad, el guardia pasó su tarjeta por el lector y la puerta se abrió. No encontró ningún guardia, en su lugar un niño pequeño le miraba sonriente, como si la confusión del recién llegado le divirtiese. Conan empezó a correr escaleras abajo y el guardia inició la carrerilla para perseguirle, sin percatarse de que había otras cuatro personas tras el. Jodie le sacudió una fuerte patada en la espalda que hizo volar al guardia y rodar un tramo de escaleras hasta quedar inconsciente en el rellano del piso inferior.

-Si alguna vez os volvéis a meter con mi forma de conducir recordad lo que le ha pasado a este hombre.

Akai y Kid tragaron saliva atemorizados ante la perspectiva. El segundo guardia que permanecía en el corredor giró la cabeza al tiempo de captar en una fracción de segundo como su compañero cruzó el umbral de la puerta sin que sus pies tocasen el suelo. Rápidamente se dirigió hacia la puerta donde Jodie volvió a repetir la misma operación. Conan esquivó los cuerpos de aquellos dos deshechos y les sustrajo todas las armas posibles. Sin embargo no llevaban más que un par de metralletas y un par de berettas con un solo cargador. Kid y Akai se encargaron de las metralletas, Jodie se adjudico una de las berettas y muy a su pesar dio la otra a Vermouth, aun sabiendo que sería capaz de iniciar un baño de sangre innecesario.

-Recordad, no disparéis a menos que vuestra vida dependa de ello. Eso también va por ti- dijo Conan a Vermouth.

La mujer le devolvió una sonrisa mientras accionaba la recámara del arma.

-Vamos

La guía les condujo de nuevo por mas pasillos y corredores en los que por suerte no había demasiada vigilancia. Ni tan solo cámaras de seguridad. Blindar todo el edificio con ese artilugio habría supuesto un aumento considerable en el presupuesto por lo que Mikado decidió colocarlas en las entradas, salidas (salvo en la de emergencia) y puntos clave. Además el magnate tenía mucha confianza en su fortaleza, sabía que era indetectable y que cualquier tipo de ataque sería inútil…pero claro, jamás pensó en un ataque desde dentro.

Vermouth les contó estos detalles y muchos más durante el camino hasta que finalmente la mujer arrimó a la pared e hizo un alto con la mano. El grupo siguió su ejemplo

-Doblando este pasillo está el arsenal pero no será fácil entrar por culpa de vuestro patético amor por la vida- le reprochó la mujer- con lo fácil que serían un par de tiros y listo.

-Sería mas fácil con mi disfraz- rectificó Kaito Kid, recordando el perfecto camuflaje que había usado en el Heaven Plaza.

-Eso me da una idea- dijo Conan

-¿Cuál?- preguntó su enemiga.

-Los dormiré pero para eso primero necesito acercarme

-¿Oye por que me miras a mi? Oh si claro, me necesitas otra vez para que haga parte fea- dijo Kid al ver como la mirada del detective se posaba en el mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa.

Una figura ataviada de blanco apareció en uno de los corredores, los guardias, que no habían visto nunca antes a Kaito Kid, se frotaron los ojos varias veces para asegurarse que la figura que avanzaba hacia ellos no era un espejismo.

-¿Podéis ayudarme?- dijo el ladrón- me dirigía a un concierto de Rina Aiuchi, creo que giré donde no debía y he acabado aquí.

Uno de los guardias inepto no supo que responder y el otro, mas idiota todavía incluso pensaba en un camino que desconocía para guiar al extraviado.

-Ya suponía que no.

En ese momento Kaito Kid recogió su capa y tras ella divisaron un niño que les apuntaba con un extraño reloj. Antes de poder mediar palabra los dos cayeron dormidos.

-¿Qué pinta Rina Aiuchi en Mojave?- le recriminó Conan

-Quizás le apetecía jugar un black jack en el camino, yo que se, es lo primero que se me ha ocurrido antes de que me dieses un empujón y me viesen esos dos- replicó el ladrón.

Cuando abrieron la puerta se sorprendieron al ver que todavía había un guardia en el interior, este estaba sentado en una cómoda silla tras un gran panel de cristal blindado cuyo único orificio era una ranura por donde el hombre dispensaba las armas. Por suerte aquel guardia estaba a punto de quedarse dormido y daba cabezadas constantemente. A Conan no le costó ningún esfuerzo dar un pequeño salto y disparar su reloj a la altura de la ranura. El dardo atravesó la fisura y se clavó en el cuerpo del hombre dejándole completamente dormido esta vez. Kaito Kid forzó la puerta lateral del panel dando acceso al arsenal, allá Jodie, Vermouth y Akai empezaron a inspeccionar el material mientras que Conan reparó en una sala anexa, repleta de monitores de las respectivas cámaras de seguridad. En ese momento al detective se le ocurrió otra idea. Conan se hizo con un DVD de las grabaciones del día anterior y lo metió en el reproductor. Después pirateó el Terminal de tal manera que todos los monitores de la torre Destiny mostrasen aquella grabación en las que ellos no aparecerían aunque sonriesen ante la cámara. Cuando acabó con aquel proceso comprobó como sus compañeros portaban tantas armas que cualquiera diría que estaban a punto de empezar una guerra.

-Estamos listo- dijo Akai mientras hacía una última comprobación.

Al otro lado de la habitación un ruido alertó al detective.

-Gracias por dejarme usar este servicio- dijo un guardia que salía de lo que parecía ser un lavabo mientras se secaba las pocas gotas de agua que quedaban en sus manos- el de arriba no funciona y ya no me aguantaba mas.

Su compañero sin embargo no emitió ninguna respuesta.

-Me lo cepillaré- dijo Vermouth acariciando su nueva arma

-Idiota, el cristal está blindado, a parte de no hacerle nada conseguirías que diese la alarma- dijo el detective

-¿Sam estás bien?- insistió el compañero- tío no jodas que te has vuelto a quedar dormido.

-No, no, me duele un poco la cabeza y me molesta la luz- dijo Conan a través del simulador de voz- por eso no puedo abrir mucho los ojos.

-"Pues si mi excusa de antes era mala anda que esta…"- pensó el ladrón.

-Bueno te pasas todo el día ahí sentado, no te quejes por el dolor de cabeza. Oye. Voy a la celda de los prisioneros, tengo que relevar a Wayne- anunció el guardia.

-¡No!- dijo instintivamente el detective- Ha habido un cambio en la guardia, ahora le tocara a…Larry.

-¿Larry? No conozco a ningún Larry- dijo el amigo confuso- Ah ya veo espavilado, quieres ir tu ¿Verdad? He oído que una de las prisioneras es una rubia maciza y cuando el jefe acabe con ella dice que será toda nuestra. Me muero de ganas de hincarle…

La puerta lateral se abrió de un violento golpe y una mujer rubia como la que había descrito en cuyos ojos brillaba el destello de la ira le apuntó con un arma a la cabeza.

-Pues muere

Tras estas palabras Vermouth le ensartó una bala en la frente de un disparo certero, el guardia cayó desplomado.

-Al que me replique le abro otro agujero ¿Esta claro?

-¿Por qué has tenido que matarle?- preguntó Conan enfadado

-No lo he matado, solo he optimizado un poco la plantilla de Mikado.

Akai cogió el cuerpo inerte del guardia y junto al que dormía tras el panel de cristal los encerró en el cuarto de baño. Vermouth explicó a cada equipo el camino que debían recorrer para llegar a sus respectivos objetivos y establecieron la planta 49 como punto de reunión. Kaito Kid reparó en unos walkies y dio uno a cada equipo

-Así nos mantendremos en contacto- dijo sintonizando un canal seguro mientras sus amigos le imitaban.

-Bien, pongámonos en marcha- dijo Conan.

-Venga Kid, vamos a por esos generadores- dijo Jodie al ladrón.


	13. FILE 12: CAMINOS SEPARADOS,KAITO Y JODIE

FILE 12: CAMINOS SEPARADOS –JODIE Y KAITO KID-

Tal y como Vermouth les había indicado Kaito Kid y Jodie se dirigieron al único ascensor de toda la torre Destiny que solo tenía tres paradas: la azotea, el arsenal y la sala del generador. Aquel ascensor solo funcionaba con una determinada tarjeta que afortunadamente Conan encontró cuando registró al encargado del arsenal. Tras conseguirla Jodie creó en su mente un plano a partir de las indicaciones de la otra mujer mientras Kaito Kid guardaba algunas cargas C4 en una pequeña bolsa de lona que también encontró. Tras despedirse de sus compañeros se dirigieron al elevador y no encontraron ningún percance por el camino ya que Conan había pirateado las imágenes de todas las cámaras de la torre.

-¿Quieres que lleve eso?- dijo Jodie una vez dentro del ascensor señalando la bolsa de lona que el ladrón llevaba en su espalda.

-¿Y arriesgarme a que saltemos por los aires si se te dispara uno de esos cacharros? Todavía no comprendo como puedes moverte con todo eso.

Al igual que Shuichi Akai, su compañera también se había apoderado de cuantas armas podía portar pero al contrario de lo que pensaba Kid podría moverse con bastante soltura llegado el momento.

-¿Has pensado que vamos hacer cuando lleguemos?- le preguntó el ladrón

-Según Vermouth el ascensor llega directamente a la sala de los generadores así que supongo que en cuanto se abra la puerta tendré que echar mano de estas- dijo la agente dándole unos suaves golpecitos a sus dos pistolas.

-OK, mientras tu les entretienes imitando a Lara Croft yo colocaré las cargas. Procura que no te maten- le dijo el ladrón con una sonrisa amistosa

-No te preocupes por mí, deberías preocuparte mas por ti mismo, estás desarmado

-Recuperé todo mi equipo en el arsenal. No importa que no sirvan para matar, me conformo con que sirvan para sobrevivir- dijo el ladrón.

Jodie se quedó en silencio por un instante, admirando al ladrón por aquella filosofía que valoraba la vida por encima de todo. Sin embargo en la realidad sabía que no podría sobrevivir solo disparando cartas, las 9 mm serían su única salvación.

-¿Preparado?- dijo la agente al ver como el contador estaba cada vez mas cerca de marcar su destino.

-Listo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó Jodie al ver que Kaito Kid sacaba algo de la bolsa de lona

-Ya sabes que me gustan las entradas espectaculares.

Cuando el ascensor llegó al sótano número dos un sonido confirmo su llegada. Dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta se giraron confusos y al abrirse las puertas contemplaron a dos compañeros que ha diferencia de ellos llevaban casco.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?- preguntó uno de los guardias- todavía no es hora del cambio de guardia

-No no, Mikado nos envía para realizar una inspección, nada del otro mundo, mirar un par de cables y listo- dijo Kid, cuya voz era mucho mas fácil de encubrir bajo aquel abrasador casco.

El otro guardia sin embargo miraba disimuladamente al compañero de Kid y vio algo que le desconcertó. Aquel otro guardia pecho, algo completamente inusual ya que sabía que el pequeño ejército personal del magnate estaba formado solo por hombres. Jodie detectó esa sospecha cuando ambas miradas se cruzaron y la del guardia voló por lo sala hasta posarse en un lugar completamente distinto. Víctima de un acto reflejo que reforzó todavía mas la sospecha de su enemigo se cubrió el cuerpo cruzándose de brazos de una forma muy exagerada.

-¿Y por que no ha mandado a los técnicos como siempre?- preguntó el otro guardia, que todavía se debatía con Kid

-Por que están en el casino jugando a los dados, ¿Oye amigo, quieres que repare esto o prefieres quedarte sin luz? Luego no me mires a mi si Mikado te despide.

-Aquí no se ha roto nada, vuelve sea al que sea tu puesto, esto es una zona restringida. ¿Y a ti que, se te ha comido la lengua el gato?- le preguntó en un fastidioso tono a Jodie.

-"Mierda como hable la hemos cagado"- pensó Kid

-Quítate el casco, quiero ver quien eres- le ordenó el guardia a Jodie

La agente estaba petrificada y no podía articular palabra sin que su voz sonase totalmente femenina. Afortunadamente Kaito Kid salvó la situación fingiendo una voz masculina totalmente diferente para su compañera.

-Prefiero no hacerlo, me hice una cicatriz bastante fea en el Heaven Plaza- improvisó Kid.

Jodie respiró aliviada y le dio las gracias en silencio al ladrón por haberla salvado, su pulso volvía a adquirir un ritmo estable.

El guardia que los interrogaba permaneció dubitativo unos instantes mientras acariciaba el rifle, debatiéndose entre dispararles o dejarles pasar. No pueden ser intrusos, pensaba, ningún espía podría llegar hasta aquí y Mikado está demasiado ocupado jugando a la guerra de las galaxias, si le molesto por una tontería así es capaz de mandar a Madsen a que me mate y ese si que me da miedo.

-Esta bien, haced lo que tengáis que hacer y largaos enseguida- accedió finalmente

-Eres un sol- le contestó Kid irónicamente.

Ante el ladrón y la agente se abría una enorme sala a la que se accedía mediante una larga escalera metálica. En aquella enorme cavidad cavada bajo tierra había cuatro gigantescas turbinas que provocaban un ritmo ensordecedor. Varios trabajadores con orejeras y batas blancas se movían nerviosos de un lado a otro con sus carpetas en las que apuntaban los datos reflejados en los paneles de cada aparato.

Kaito Kid y Jodie empezaron a bajar las escaleras bajo la atenta mirada de los dos guardias. En ese momento fue cuando uno de ellos se percató de la trampa. Los andares de Kaito Kid eran completamente normales para el pero el contoneo de Jodie era claramente femenino.

-¡Los sabia, intrusos!- gritó el guardia a la vez que desenfundaba el arma

Kaito Kid había tenido en cuenta esta posibilidad y antes de que alzase del todo su arma el ladrón ya había pegado un salto para colocarse en la espalda de su compañero y noquearle. Jodie, que aunque no tenía la misma habilidad que el ladrón tampoco se quedaba corta en cuanto a reflejos, aprovechó el lapsus de confusión del guardia al ver a su compañero caído para tumbarlo de un disparo certero en el corazón.

-"Era la única manera"- pensó Jodie al ver la mirada de desaprobación del ladrón.

El ruido, las orejeras de los trabajadores y el silenciador de la pistola de Jodie hicieron que nadie se percatase de lo ocurrido y todos continuasen con sus labores. Volvieron a subir los pocos peldaños que habían bajado y ocultaron a las dos víctimas en el ascensor pese a que la plataforma en la que se encontraban estaba bastante elevada y nadie se habría percatado de los dos cuerpos.

-Será mejor que nos demos prisa- dijo la agente

El ladrón asintió y ambos bajaron la escalera. Kaito Kid pensó que la mejor forma de colocar las bombas era ponerlas encima de las turbinas, donde todos ignorarían su existencia pero para lanzarlas necesitaría antes una distracción.

-Yo distraeré a los técnicos, tu lanza las bombas por encima de cada generador, da igual el lugar donde caigan mientras se queden fijas.

Jodie alzó el pulgar y agarró la bolsa de lona con los explosivos. Mientras Kaito Kid fingía realizar un control rutinario de comprobación situaba a cada trabajador de espaldas al generador para que Jodie realizase el lanzamiento. El primero fue un éxito, la bomba quedó completamente adherida a la superficie de la turbina. El segundo fue algo mas peligroso ya que el trabajador temía al guardia al que encarnaba Kid y giraba constantemente la cabeza para evitar el contacto visual. Incluso en el momento en que la bomba estaba a punto de desprenderse de manos de Jodie tuvo que dejarla caer disimuladamente tras su espalda y ocultarla unos instantes ya que el trabajador clavó su mirada en ella. No obstante era el miedo a Kid lo que gobernaba su cuerpo y no se enteró de nada. Finalmente Jodie realizó un lanzamiento perfecto al igual que con el tercer generador. El cuarto resultó algo más diferente y un episodio embarazoso para el ladrón.

-Su pase de seguridad señorita- le dijo a una atractiva mujer que comprobaba el panel del generador.

-¿Así saludas a todas las chicas?

Para sorpresa de Kaito Kid la mujer tiro la carpeta al suelo y enseguida se abrazó a el

-"¿Pero que hace esta loca? Ni mi madre me abrazaba así"- pensó el ladrón mientras sus brazos inertes no respondían.

-Hacía tiempo que no venías ha decirme hola- dijo la mujer atenazándose al ladrón con mas fuerza

-Es que yo…esto…aquí no, nos podrían pillar- contestó sin estar muy seguro de lo que debía decir mientras en el interior de aquel mono negro se ponía cada vez mas rojo.

- No me dijiste eso la semana pasada detrás del generador.

-Detrás del…¿Generador? "De donde ha salido esta mujer, Jodie por lo que mas quieras sácame de esta"- dijo el ladrón al que estaba a punto de sufrir un paro cardíaco

El ladrón cruzó los brazos por detrás de la mujer y entrelazó las manos en señal de súplica pero sabía que Jodie no respondería, estaba demasiado ocupada intentando no morirse de risa.

-¿Por qué no te quitas el casco, Harry y…?- la mujer unió la acción a la palabra y retiró el casco dejando al descubierto un rostro desconocido que la paralizó unos instantes.

-Sorpresa cariño- antes que la mujer pudiese articular palabra Kaito Kid se quitó rápidamente el guante del uniforme con los dientes y posó su mano sobre la cara de la mujer, esparciendo sobre ella un polvo blanco que la dejó dormida. Antes de caer al suelo la agarró en brazos y la llevo tras el generador.

-¿Por qué la dejas aquí?- le preguntó Jodie todavía soltando alguna que otra carcajada

-No se, me dijo que le gustaba este lugar- contestó ingenuamente el ladrón

-Ya, que le gustaba…- la agente se echó a reir de nuevo- puede que seas un experto en forzar cerraduras pero todavía te queda mucho por aprender sobre otras cosas. En fin, ya he lanzado la última bomba. Vayámonos de aquí.

El ladrón se colocó el casco de nuevo y volvió junto a la agente al ascensor.

-Espera- dijo aturando a su compañera- voy a facilitarnos un poco las cosas

Con las prisas Jodie no se había fijado en una consola que había sobre la plataforma metálica, utilizada para comunicar la sala del generador con la sala de control y otras zonas de la torre Destiny. Kaito Kid retiró habilidosamente la carcasa dejando al descubierto una maraña de cables

-En fin, cuando no sabes de cual tirar, tira de todos- se dijo a si mismo

La mano de Kid aferró todos los cables que pudo y tiro de ellos con fuerza, repitió la misma operación una y otra vez hasta que la consola quedó completamente vacía.

-Que empiecen los fuegos artificiales, Jodie

La mujer sacó un pequeño mando del bolsillo con un único botón. Al pulsarlo una de las C4 estalló, dejando uno de los generadores completamente inservible y sin causar ninguna víctima, tal como el ladrón había predicho. Después otra explosión y hasta un total de cuatro. En el momento en que el último generador dejó de funcionar todos los pisos de la torre Destiny fueron quedándose sin luz. Todo cuanto funcionaba ahora en aquella mole era la sala de control, los ascensores, cada uno alimentado por su propia fuente de energía y las pálidas luces de emergencia perfectas para el camuflaje de aquellos que no querían ser vistos. Un trabajador subió a toda prisa la escalera metálica, víctima del pánico hasta que Kaito le cortó el paso.

-Nosotros avisaremos a Mikado, tu ve con tus compañeros a la salida de emergencia.

El trabajador asintió y deshizo el camino para unirse a sus compañeros que cruzaban como locos una estrecha puerta en la que por mucho que lo intentasen no podían atravesar cinco personas a la vez. Con un gesto Jodie indicó a uno de ellos que recogiese a la mujer a la que Kid había dormido.

- Por fin, estaba harta de este maldito casco- dijo aliviada una vez se lo quitó

-Hasta que recupere la conciencia los demás pensaran que ha sido un accidente y si mandan un equipo Beika habrá volado antes de que consigan apagar el fuego y descubrir que fue provocado- dijo Kid haciendo un análisis de la situación.

-No nos queda tiempo, vamos a reunirnos con los demás- dijo Jodie- suerte que los ascensores todavía funcionan, me reventaría tener que subir el rascacielos a pie.

-Que extraño. Puede que sea un fallo del ordenador pero según esto hemos perdido los cuatro generadores- dijo una mujer sentada frente a un ordenador en la sala de control

-¿Cómo dices?- fijo Mikado mas confuso que alarmado

-Salvo la sala de control la torre Destiny está completamente a oscuras señor- confirmó la mujer.

-Mierda, no puede ser ¿Tenemos energía suficiente para hacer funcionar el KOS-MOS?

-Si señor.

-Madsen, coge a tus mejores hombres y peina la torre, creo que las ratas han escapado de su jaula- ordenó el magnate a su mano derecha

-Si, señor- respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa

-Madsen- le aturó antes de que abandonase la sala- ¿No quiero que lleguen aquí, entendido?

Su oficial asintió y abandonó la sala dispuesto a dar caza a aquellos fugitivos. Estaba ansioso por medirse con aquellos que acabaron con dos de sus equipos en Nueva York, pero había uno con el que deseaba batirse mas que con ningún otro: Shuichi Akai.


	14. FILE 13: CAMINOS SEPARADOS, LOS CÓDIGOS

FILE 13: CAMINOS SEPARADOS –CONAN Y VERMOUTH-

Cuando los compañeros abandonaron el arsenal Vermouth se hizo con otro uniforme militar que sustituyo al maltrecho traje que había lucido en el Heaven Plaza. Después se deshizo de la mascara de Ivana Romanov eliminando todo rastro de aquel falso personaje. Conan no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada de desprecio al rostro original de su enemiga. Esta hizo caso omiso comprobando la munición de todas sus armas. Al terminar, ella y Conan y se lanzaron a la carrera en busca del despacho de Mikado. Un ascensor les llevaría a la planta 47, en la que se encontraba el despacho del magnate.

-¿Sabes? Es gracioso, pensé que la próxima vez que te viese te eliminaría de una vez por todas. Tendremos que posponer nuestro duelo final para otra ocasión.

-Estoy tan apenado como tu- contestó el detective irónicamente

-Podría haberte echo matar en el Heaven Plaza. Por si no lo notaste Chianti y Korn también estaban allí aunque con un poco de mi "camuflaje especial" encima- dijo refiriéndose a su asombrosa habilidad para los disfraces.

-Eso es mentira- dijo el detective- cuando se te torcieron las cosas nadie acudió en tu ayuda.

-Por que tenían órdenes de no hacerlo, además os las apañasteis muy bien sin ellos para salir de ahí.

-Claro, si Mikado hubiese tenido la más mínima sospecha de quien eres en realidad jamás te habría traído aquí. Reconozco que lo ideaste todo muy bien, ni si quiera esta vez pude ver a través de tu máscara, no distinguí a tus subordinados entre todos los asistentes de la fiesta y encima consigues que te ayudemos aunque nosotros también nos beneficiemos.

-Es un buen resumen de la situación- dijo Vermouth- ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

-A que no existen los planes ni los crímenes perfectos, un día cometerás un error fatal y entonces lo aprovecharé para borrarte esa maldita sonrisa de tu cara para siempre.

La llegada del ascensor salvo a Vermouth de un debate que seguramente habría perdido. La amenaza o el aviso del detective, no sabía como, le había impactado de verdad. Pensó que si en ese momento hubiese tenido un arma le habría volado la cabeza sin dudarlo.

-Vaya, veo que la APTX a parte de encogerte también te pone de un humor de perros- dijo a modo de broma para evitar que el detective leyese sus emociones.

El trayecto hacia la planta 47 entre dos personas que se odiaban mutuamente en un recinto cerrado se hizo interminable. Ninguno habló, invertían sus fuerzas en saber que pensaba el otro. Conan tenía ganas de parar el ascensor e interrogarla a fondo sobre la organización hasta que se acabase el aire o uno de los dos muriese pero había una prioridad mucho más grande, la ciudad de Beika y por encima de esta Ran Mouri.

El incomodo silencio fue roto repentinamente por una voz que sonaba entrecortada y apenas se podía distinguir.

-¿Cómo ira este cacharro?- decía una voz masculina

-Idiota ahí no, déjame a mi- dijo una voz femenina- ¿Conan, me recibes?

El detective recordó al instante el walkie que le había dado Kaito Kid en el arsenal y echó mano de el.

-¿Jodie?- preguntó el detective

-¿Qué tal con la bruja rubia?-dijo confirmando así de algún modo su identidad

-De momento se porta bien- bromeó Conan.

-Nuestro trabajo ya está hecho, tenéis vía libre, nos encontraremos en la planta 49. Corto.

Las palabras de la mujer se confirmaron cuando al llegar a la planta 47 las puertas abiertas solo dejaron al descubierto una oscuridad solo rota por las apenas útiles luces de emergencia, que servían como guía pero no para alumbrar.

Vermouth alzó enseguida las dos Smith & Wesson automáticas mientras Conan echaba mano de la única arma en la que confiaba, su reloj. Apretando un botón encendió la linterna que apuntó directamente al suelo.

-¿Por qué no te pintas una diana en la cabeza directamente?- dijo Vermouth- Ya han conseguido volar los generadores, lo mas seguro es que Mikado haya mandado patrullas para peinen la torre. Cuando llegue el momento escóndete mientras yo hago el trabajo sucio. A menos que quieras que te deje el AK-47 y te líes a tiros con ellos también.

-Guárdate el rifle para ti- murmuró Conan

Vermouth inició una marcha silenciosa con dos objetivos, no ser descubierta y descubrir a la vez a sus enemigos. No presumía cuando decía que se conocía perfectamente la torre Destiny pero adentrarse en sus pasillos guiada solamente por las luces de emergencia causaba en ella una leve inquietud.

-A este ritmo habrán volado Beika antes de conseguir los códigos-le reprochó el detective.

-Paciencia enano, el KOS-MOS ni tan solo habrá alcanzado la órbita terrestre todavía.

Su conversación se vio interrumpida por un estallido cegador procedente de una granada. La mujer tapó rápidamente sus ojos y los del detective antes de que la luz les dejase ciegos.

-¡Al suelo!- dijo dándole un fuerte empujón.

Varios hombres empezaron a salir de todas partes, rodeando a la pareja. Pensado que Vermouth había quedado ciega una avanzadilla de tres hombres se dirigió a apresarla pero en ese momento la asesina alzó sus dos armas y aniquiló al primero de ellos. Los otros dos abrieron fuego sobre ella pero fue en vano. Vermouth había usado el cadáver de su víctima para cubrirse de los disparos. Lanzó aquel cuerpo inerte con fuerza contra su otro enemigo que victima de la confusión cayó fulminado de otro disparo. El tercero no tardó mucho más en correr la misma suerte.

-¿Estas bien?- preguntó al detective ayudándolo a ponerse en pie

-Mierda, veo borroso- confesó Conan

-Es cosa de la Stunt, se te pasará dentro de un rato. De momento será mejor que no te separes de mí.

-¡Eh, los encontré!- gritó un soldado

Sin levantar la mirada y guiándose solo por la procedencia de la voz Vermouth apuntó con su arma y disparó. El hombre que había dado la señal no volvería a ser un problema.

-¡El despacho no está lejos, vamos!

Desde el corredor que cruzaba con el que transitaban Conan y la asesina aparecieron mas soldados dispuestos a eliminar a los intrusos. Uno de ellos ingenuamente intentó accionar la alarma. Un par de intentos después se dio cuenta de que el apagón había inutilizado también las alarmas. Conan aprovechó su distracción para estamparle uno de sus balones en toda la cara. Víctima de una convulsión el soldado efecto varios disparos al aire que alcanzaron a dos de sus compañeros. Vermouth los remató al poco tiempo y después al soldado que había recibido el balonazo. Aquellos hombres ya no sabían si estaban enfrentando a una mujer o a un demonio inmortal de cabellos rubios. Otra guarnición de soldados, esta vez más numerosa se dirigía a su encuentro. Todos se agolparon en el pasillo mientras Vermouth enfundaba las Smith & Wesson y echaba mano del AK-47. Sin embargo el arma se negaba a cumplir el mandato de la mujer.

-¡Mierda se me ha encasquillado!- gritó

Conan actuó con rapidez, distinguió en el pasillo una figura roja que no tardo en deducir lo que era, todavía víctima de la leve ceguera descubrió de qué se trataba. Sin perder un segundo agarró la pistola de uno de los soldados caídos y de un solo disparo logro acertar al objeto.

Los soldados de repente se vieron envueltos en una marea de humo blanco producida por aquel extintor reventado de un disparo. Cuando los primeros componentes de la fila se aturaron con una visibilidad nula se formó un tapón en aquel estrecho pasillo. Vermouth asió una granada de mano, cortesía de una de sus víctimas y la lanzó al pequeño corredor. Conan se alegro de haber reventado el extintor y ahorrarse la escena de ver aquellos hombres morir, el sonido de la explosión se le clavó en la mente y el corazón como un puñal. Había sido cómplice de la muerte de los soldados de Mikado pero al fin y al cabo era gente sin escrúpulos como Vermouth que matarían a otros sin pestañear…pero gente al fin y al cabo.

-Ven, hemos llegado- dijo Vermouth abriendo un par de puertas dobles cuyo ruido sacó a Conan de sus pensamientos.

El detective intentó no darle mas vueltas al asunto y entró en la estancia con Vermouth. Para su sorpresa, el despacho de Mikado estaba completamente iluminado. El Magnate sabía como asegurarse que nunca le faltase de nada, ni si quiera luz. Aquel despacho era posiblemente más grande que la casa de Ran. Más que un despacho parecía una gigantesca sala de estar con sillones, televisión, una gran librería e incluso un acuario con especies que el detective no había visto en su vida. Situada ante un gran mirador, una de las pocas ventanas que tenía la torre Destiny, había una gran mesa de Caoba que pareció todavía más grande al posar su vista sobre el único objeto sobre ella. Un ordenador portátil era todo el equipo que tenía Mikado.

-No te engañes, ese pequeñín tiene mas potencia que todos los ordenadores de la NASA juntos- dijo Vermouth con su vista clavada en el aparato- Me llevará un rato hackear esto, tú siéntate y descansa, ciego no me sirves para nada.

Conan se sentía cansado, demasiado incluso como para discutirle a aquella odiosa criatura por lo que se limitó a espatarrarse sobre uno de los confortables sofás de cuero.

El detective miró el reloj, había pasado una hora y media desde el aviso de Mikado. En media más Beika y todos sus amigos serían historia sin embargo el esfuerzo sobrehumano de todos los miembros de la Operación Supernova no podía dar mas de si. Para evitar no pensar en la macabra visión de su ciudad consumida por el fuego destructor del KOS-MOS Conan se levantó e inspeccionó con más detenimiento la sala, fijándose sobretodo en la gran librería. Aquellas tablas estaban coronadas con las diversas y más grandes obras de la literatura universal, todas encuadernadas en piel y traducidas al japonés gran parte de ellas. A Conan le llamó la atención una en particular. Era mas gruesa que las otras y la tonalidad de su color resaltaba por encima de las demás: "_Genji no monogatari"_

-"El cuento de Genji"- leyó Conan

-¡Joder!- exclamó Vermouth desde su butaca

-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el detective alarmado

-Los códigos de anulación y autodestrucción están protegidos, cosa de esperar en parte. Si no introduzco la contraseña secreta correctamente el programa te hace una pregunta, si la contestas mal borra todos los datos.

-Igualito que el Messenger, solo que no te borra todos los contactos si no la respondes correctamente. Estamos listos- dijo algo abatido.

-_Saa meitantei-san, anata no mahô wo oshiete kure (_Vamos gran detective, muéstrame tu magia)- dijo la mujer

Vermouth introdujo una contraseña aleatoria que el programa confirmó como errónea. En ese momento apareció la pregunta secreta junto a un cronómetro que marcaba solo 30 segundos.

-Vaya esto es nuevo- dijo sorprendida aunque restándole importancia al asunto.

"_¿Cual es la fuerza mas poderosa del mundo?"_ decía la pregunta

-Esta tirada, KOS-MOS- dijo Vermouth convencida- ¿A que esperas, cabezón? No puede ser más simple.

Conan dudaba mientras el reloj marcaba 10 segundos 9, 8, 7…

-No puede ser tan obvia- concluyó el detective

Antes de que la mujer pudiese discutirle, Conan pulsó las teclas O-K-A-N-E y pulsó ENTER. Con un ruidito el ordenador confirmó la validez de la contraseña y mostró una larga lista de números que formaban los códigos de anulación y autodestrucción del arma.

-Para Mikado la fuerza mas poderosa del mundo es el dinero- Dijo Conan respirando aliviado.

-¿Y como sabías que era en japonés?

-Por qué en inglés habría sido muy obvio también, además gran parte de su colección literaria está en japonés.

Vermouth no perdió el tiempo en halagos y rebuscó entre los cajones de Mikado en busca de algo para grabar los datos. Conan ya se le había avanzado y del lazo transformador de voz extrajo un pequeño cable que conectó al portátil. Los códigos del KOS-MOS se copiaron al instante.

-Voy a tener que fichar a ese profesor amigo tuyo- dijo Vermouth

-Ni se te ocurra- le cortó Conan.

El detective informó a sus amigos a través del walkie que tenía los códigos y se dirigían al punto de reunión.

Ames, el único soldado que no había muerto en la explosión se levantó, gravemente herido y sumido en la oscuridad. Su visión borrosa a causa de la perdida de sangre no le impedía distinguir la figura de la mujer que había acabado con todo su equipo. Con la mano fuertemente aferrada a su pistola se dispuso a vengar a sus compañeros. La mujer mantenía una acalorada discusión con el detective, esa distracción sería su fin.

-¡_Die dammed.._

A Conan le llegó la maldición del soldado, todo sucedió muy deprisa, la bala salió disparada y su trayectoria acababa en la nuca de Vermouth pero el detective fue mas rápido, se abalanzó contra la mujer y la tiró al suelo.

-¡Cuidado!- gritó mientras los dos caían

En ese pequeño lapso que ocurrió como si fuese a cámara lenta Vermouth comprendió lo que ocurría. Agarrando su arma disparó en dirección al fogonazo y Ames murió antes de lamentar el haber fallado el tiro.

-Tú… ¿Por qué? Quieres verme muerta tanto como ellos ¿Por qué lo has hecho?- le preguntó Vermouth confusa mientras todavía se recuperaba del ataque.

-¿Se necesita una razón para salvar a alguien?- dijo el detective repitiendo las mismas palabras que le dijo en Nueva York durante el caso Golden Apple.

-La compasión será tu perdición algún día- dijo la mujer con una sonrisa sardónica

-Puede, pero no quiero cargar con más muertes en mi conciencia.- respondió lacónicamente el detective.

-Eres raro, Shinichi Kudo.

Y dicho esto los dos se pusieron en camino hacia la planta 49.

-No, si que tengo una razón para que no mueras, mientras tu vivas ella estará segura- pensó el detective y la imagen de Ran vino a su memoria- según Jodie estabas dispuesta incluso a matar a Calvados para defenderla. Mientras sigas respirando ella nunca será el objetivo de la organización.


	15. FILE 14: CAMINOS SEPARADOS, GUN DUEL

FILE 14: CAMINOS SEPARADOS- DUELO DE PISTOLAS-

Las instrucciones de Vermouth guiaron a Shuichi Akai hasta la planta 32, una zona completamente residencial, exclusiva para los soldados de Mikado. Su llegada pasó inadvertida para los moradores de la torre. Los monitores de seguridad solo reproducían la grabación del día anterior una y otra vez. Al igual que Jodie y Kaito Kid el también había pensado en disfrazarse pero aquel pequeño ejercito no estaba formado por ningún miembro japonés y llevar el casco para ocultar su rostro habría levantado sospechas. Cuando llegó a su destino la zona residencial estaba completamente vacía, ya que los soldados la usaban únicamente cuando terminaba su turno y tenían que retirarse a descansar antes de la siguiente guardia. Durante su inspección el agente encontró una sala con unos cuantos sillones que tenían pinta de ser bastante cómodos y una modesta televisión. Akai se acomodó en uno de ellos y encendió un cigarrillo a la espera de que sus compañeros cumpliesen con su parte del trabajo. Minutos mas tarde que para el se hicieron eternos, hubo un apagón y las luces de emergencia empezaron a parpadear hasta quedar completamente encendidas.

-Si Madsen es listo- dijo para si mismo terminaba el cigarrillo- sabrá que el apagón es obra nuestra y nuestro objetivo es la sala de control. Al igual que nosotros el también sabe que es el único con una copia de la tarjeta de acceso y que nos hará falta quitársela para llegar hasta Mikado ya que la sala de sala de control mantiene activos los sistemas de seguridad. No solo eso, parece que le gusta bastante darle al gatillo y no rechazaría un duelo a muerte. Si ha leído la nota que le dejé en el arsenal será cuestión de tiempo que aparezca. Vaya, creí que tardarías mas.

Una figura que resaltaba sobre las otras cinco que le acompañaban se materializó en la puerta de la pequeña sala. Apenas se podía vislumbrar su rostro pero la cicatriz que lucía en el le identificaba en el acto.

-Pensé que ibas a dejar plantado- bromeó Akai

-Nunca dejo pasar la oportunidad de tener un buen duelo Akai, tu y tus amigos matasteis a mis compañeros en Nueva York. Haré que pagues caro cada una de sus muertes- dijo Madsen amenazante

-Bueno, era la ley del "ellos o yo" tú, mejor que nadie, debes conocerla- dijo Akai impasible.

-No me explico como lo lograsteis. Nunca antes nadie había sido capaz de rozar a uno de mis hombres.

-Siempre hay una primera vez.

-Avisaré a los demás equipos- dijo uno de sus subordinados

-Quieto. Al que de la alarma lo mato ¿Entendido?- dijo Madsen desenfundando el arma

-Pero señor son demasiado peligrosos si nos descuidamos….

El soldado fue interrumpido por una llamada de su walkie, un compañero bastante alterado solicitaba refuerzos para neutralizar a una mujer a un niño que estaban acabando con ellos. Madsen se percató enseguida de que aquella mujer y el niño eran los prisioneros fugados. Con un gesto indicó a sus hombres que se unieran a los demás miembros y en pocos segundos desaparecieron por el ascensor.

-Hablas de venganza y de honor pero no eres más que un sádico de mierda- le espetó Akai cuando sus compañeros hubieron desaparecido.

-Te equivocas, no soy sádico, pero probablemente te habrían matado si mi vida hubiese corrido peligro durante nuestro duelo y la verdad, odio las interrupciones- explicó su enemigo

-No te imaginas a que infierno les acabas de mandar- se burló Akai soltando una sonora risotada mientras pensaba en Vermouth.

Madsen cortó la conversación en aquel punto y le hizo señas con el arma al agente para que saliese de aquella salita y le siguiese. Después de torcer un par de pasillos llegaron a una espaciosa sala de entrenamiento donde los soldados en su tiempo libre hacían prácticas de tiro, Aunque habían abierto tantos agujeros en ella que alguna que otra rata se colaba fácilmente, sin embargo ahora estaba desierta. Madsen bajó el arma y cambió el cargador en el mismo instante en que Akai desenfundaba una manejable 9 mm y dejaba todas sus otras armas en el suelo.

-¿Te lo quieres jugar todo a un solo cargador?- le propuso Madsen

-Así es más emocionante- contestó Akai.

Sin más preámbulos los dos contrincantes se dirigieron a la pista de tiro, sus enormes columnas de hormigón, usadas para prácticas de tiro reales y simular auténticos territorios cerrados de combate, eran unos perfectos escudos. Shuichi Akai se lanzó tras uno de ellos efectuando un disparo antes de refugiarse tras la columna. Madsen detectó la trampa de Akai, el dispararía en la dirección en que había venido la bala mientras Akai le volaba la cabeza desde otra zona.

-Un truco muy viejo amigo- exclamó Madsen.

-Mierda, se ha dado cuenta- dijo Akai.

Ambos contrincantes salieron a la vez de sus escondites y empezaron a dispararse. Akai logró esquivar los disparos con una sucesión de piruetas aunque no consiguió evitar que una de las balas le hiriese la mejilla. Para satisfacción personal del agente el logró dejar la misma marca en Madsen.

Los dos enemigos se abalanzaron uno contra otro hasta que sus brazos entrechocaron y cada uno hacía fuerza para poder apuntar al otro en la cabeza, como si fuese un pulso, si el brazo de uno cedía el otro ganaba. Shuichi al ver que su enemigo era superior en fuerza física dio un salto hacia atrás y disparó a los pies del enemigo para distraerle y evitar que este le acertase durante su corta levitación. Cuando los pies del agente se posaron en el suelo este se precipitó de un salto tras otra columna mientras las balas de Madsen se incrustaban en la pared.

-Tienes mas talento del que pensaba- le reconoció el soldado una vez se hubo escondido también.

-Tú en cambio disparas como mi abuela- dijo Akai.

Tras el comentario Madsen salió de su escondite y el agente aprovechó para disparar. El soldado le devolvía los disparos mientras corría al encuentro de Akai. Cuando este se percató de que su escondite ya no era seguro se desplazó al centro de la sala. En el momento en que Madsen se disponía a dispararle Akai reventó a balazos las luces de emergencia.

-Eso no formaba parte del juego Akai- dijo Madsen confuso ante la acción del agente- ¿Debo suponer que te quedan pocas balas? ¿Cuántas llevamos? ¿10?

Un tiro resonó por el área de entrenamiento y la bala que lo provocó se incrustó en el hueso del brazo de Madsen.

-Astuto hijo de…

-¿Nunca te dijeron que a veces es mejor callarse?- dijo Akai en un tono suave

Efectivamente Shuichi Akai había dejado la sala a oscuras para acertar a su enemigo guiándose por el sonido de su voz. Aunque había pocas probabilidades de que el tiro fuese mortal, estaba seguro de que podía acertarle. Akai sin embargo cometió un error, al oir pisadas sobre los casquillos usados disparó en la dirección de la que provenían. Antes de percatarse de que era una trampa una ráfaga de disparos se abrió ante el. Intentó hacer frente a los fogonazos disparando su arma pero Madsen salió indemne del ataque mientras que Akai notó un dolor lacerante en la pierna y como un líquido tibio discurría por ella.

-Eso ha sonado a diana- dijo Madsen

-Mas quisieras- contestó Akai reprimiendo el dolor.

-¿Bueno que me dices? Nos queda solo una bala, habrá que terminar con esto de una vez- sugirió Madsen

-Mierda- murmuró el agente tras comprobarlo.

Sus nervios empezaban a quebrarse, una distracción que su oponente no dudaría en aprovechar. Akai no se rindió, se serenó e intentó concentrarse en el ataque final. Encontrarse tras la pared que mas daño por parte de los soldados había sufrido durante los entrenamientos no le ayudó demasiado ya que por alguno de los agujeros podía escuchar la carrera de una de las ratas que se dirigía al recinto atraída por los disparos.

-Odio estos malditos bichos.

Akai se metió las manos en los bolsillos para evitar que aquel repugnante animal le tocase y entonces fue cuando se le ocurrió. En su mente se dibujo un plan que bien podría matarle o salvarlo. Agarró el encendedor y cargó su última bala en la recámara. Meditó unos segundos para relajarse antes de lanzarse a la carrera que constituía su ataque final. En medio del recorrido Shuichi Akai prendió la llama.

-¡Idiota ya eres mío!- exclamó Madsen a la vez que efectuaba su último disparo

Akai casi echa el plan a perder cuando la última esperanza de Madsen salió disparada en dirección opuesta a la llama y el se disponía a gritar de júbilo. El fogonazo de Madsen había delatado su posición y con eso le bastaba al agente. Apagó la llama, alzó firmemente la pistola y disparó. Su última bala seccionó el cuello del enemigo. El sonido del proyectil atravesándole y su cuerpo cayendo sobre el suelo confirmaron la victoria, Shuichi Akai salió vencedor del duelo.

Un par de minutos mas tarde el agente salió de aquella sala con el cuerpo de su enemigo en brazos. Pese a estar moribundo todavía se aferraba firmemente a su pistola.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- preguntó Madsen agonizando.

-Bueno, supuse que pensarías que no soy tan idiota como para dejarme ver de esa forma y que era solo una distracción para poderte disparar por la espalda.

-¿Y si en vez de disparar a mi espalda hubiese disparado a la llama?

-Entonces sería yo el que estaría diciendo sus últimas palabras- contestó Akai

Madsen sonrió y se llevó la mano al chaleco, de donde sacó una tarjeta magnética. Akai la agarró antes de que la mano de su enemigo quedase inerte y se desplomase contra el suelo.

Shuichi informó a Conan de su triunfo a través del walkie y lo guardó en un estrecho bolsillo de la armilla confeccionado para ese propósito.

Madsen supo fingir muy bien su muerte, el agente no se imaginó que seguía con vida y se dirigió inocentemente hacia el final del corredor donde aguardaba un ascensor. En mitad del recorrido Madsen invirtió sus últimas fuerzas en ponerse en pie y apuntar con su arma a Akai.

-¡Tú vendrás al infierno conmigo!- exclamó

Al cambiar el cargador antes del inicio del duelo Madsen había guardado una bala en la recámara, lo cual le proporcionaba 15 balas del cargador más la de reserva, una bala que certeramente impactó en el agente del F.B.I. Tras caer Shuichi Akai su enemigo, pensando que se volverían a ver en un plano distinto murió con una sonrisa triunfal en el los labios.

En la sala de control Mikado se agarraba con fuerza a los reposa brazos de su asiento, esperando con impaciencia a recibir la noticia que llevaba deseando oír desde hacia rato. La sala hexagonal estaba repleta de pantallas que mostraban imágenes y datos. A escasos centímetros de la plataforma en la se encontraba Mikado, cuatro mujeres cuya indumentaria podría haber sido sacada de una película de Star Trek operaban el satélite desde sus respectivas terminales. Una de ellas se levantó para dar su informe a Mikado.

-Señor, el KOS-MOS ha alcanzado la órbita terrestre.

-Excelente, todo va saliendo según lo planeado. Esta bien, fijad el blanco y cargad el rayo. Quiero que KOS-MOS dispare en cuanto se pose sobre Beika.

-Entendido señor.


	16. FILE 15: HACIA LA SALA DE CONTROL

FILE 15: HACIA LA SALA DE CONTROL

-Akai tarda demasiado- dijo Conan impaciente

-Vendrá, no te preocupes, Akai no se dejaría matar tan fácilmente- dijo Jodie, aunque por su expresión no parecía muy de acuerdo con esa hipótesis.

-No es por meter prisa…bueno la verdad es que si, queda solo media hora antes de que Beika se convierta en un montón de ruinas- Dijo Kid dando golpecitos a un reloj inexistente en su muñeca.

Los nervios iban en aumento, todos los miembros del equipo habían llegado al punto de reunión y habían gastado unos minutos explicando sus respectivas aventuras mientras esperaban al agente, pero este continuaba sin aparecer y el tiempo era lo único que no se podían permitir perder. Conan intentó llamar por enésima vez a Shuichi Akai a través del walkie pero al igual que las otras veces no hubo respuesta.

-¡Se acabó, voy a buscarle!- exclamó Conan

-Iré contigo- dijo Jodie

-No. Tu coge esto y quédate aquí- dijo el detective alargándole el transformador de voz donde había guardado los códigos- Si Akai vuelve antes que yo asaltad la sala de control sin mi, no tenemos tiempo que perder.

-Pero los soldados te descubrirán- replicó la mujer

-Con esta oscuridad podré moverme con facilidad. Además Vermouth ya se cargado a la mitad de su ejercito.

La mujer le lanzó una falsa sonrisa complaciente.

-Planta 32- dijo Vermouth- será mejor que te des prisa.

El detective no hizo ningún comentario más y desapareció por el corredor hasta llegar a al ascensor. El detective pegó un saltito para poder alcanzar el botón del piso 32 y las puertas se cerraron al instante mientras la maquina empezaba a descender.

En la planta numero 32 dos soldados habían terminado de peinar los pisos inferiores, sin rastro del niño y la mujer que se supone debían haber encontrado. Habían pensado en descansar un rato antes de volver al trabajo e ir a buscar unas bebidas a la planta 32, la que los soldados solían llamar "La Casa". Una vez las adquirieron decidieron ir a una pequeña salita que tenía un televisor, con la inútil esperanza de que este funcionase. Sin embargo no llegaron a aquel lugar, en uno de los corredores que conectaban la sala de entrenamiento con un ascensor había tendido dos cadáveres. Fue más sorpresa que asco, lo que sintieron aquellos soldados al contemplar la escena. No obstante uno de ellos reconoció horrorizado una de las figuras ensangrentadas como la de su jefe.

-¡Tío, es Madsen!- exclamó uno de ellos.

Las dos figuras se postraron ante el cuerpo, mientras uno le comprobaba el pulso el otro gritaba insistentemente su nombre pero en vano. Había recibido un disparo mortal en el cuello. Los dos soldados se levantaron y se acercaron al otro cuerpo.

-Este tío me suena. ¿No es uno de los que pillaron en Nueva York?

-¿Este pringado ha matado a Madsen?

-Bueno el jefe se lo llevó por el camino- el soldado le golpeó un par de veces en la bota- nada, está tieso. Vamos a informar a Mikado, tiene que enterarse cuanto antes.

Los dos soldados ya se retiraban cuando uno de ellos vio algo inusual en un cadáver. La visión le hizo desenfundar su arma y apuntar contra el muerto.

-¿Qué coño te pasa?- le preguntó el otro

-Ha respirado tío, te juro que ha respirado- contestó el otro con la voz quebrada

-Serás idiota, está muerto ¿Es que crees en fantasmas ahora? Seguro que ahora su espíritu se nos aparece y tendremos una muerte horrible- se burló su compañero entre carcajadas.

-Que te den, voy a rematarle.

Muy decidido el soldado corrió la corta distancia que le separaba de Akai para propinarle el tiro de gracia. Ya había retirado el seguro cuando un inesperado sonido le detuvo. El timbre que anunciaba la llegada de un ascensor sonó débilmente en aquel corredor y las puertas se abrieron, haciendo que la fuerte luz de la cabina cegase por un momento a los soldados.

-Pero que…

Antes de poder terminar la frase un gran objeto esférico se clavó en su cara, derribándolo de un solo golpe. El otro soldado disparó una ráfaga de balas contra el interior del ascensor pero eso no evitó que el mismo objeto que derribó a su compañero hiciese lo mismo con el también.

-Bueno, tener este cuerpo a veces tiene sus ventajas- dijo Conan contemplando los agujeros de bala a 50 cm de su cabeza.

Con un rápido vistazo el detective comprendió por que su compañero no contestaba. Corrió hacia el, con las bambas todavía echando chispas, deseando que aquella imagen no significase lo que parecía aparentar.

-¡Akai! ¡Akai! ¡Contéstame!

Conan le agitó varias veces para despertarle sin éxito, incluso le metió un par de tortazos para ver si despertaba. Después de eso su rostro se iluminó de alegría.

-Su cuerpo, todavía esta caliente. Venga arriba, no es hora de dormir.

El muerto, o supuestamente muerto hasta ahora frunció el entrecejo un instante y empezó a abrir los ojos lentamente. Al principio solo distinguía una imagen borrosa, después se iba haciendo cada vez más nítida hasta que al final podía distinguir perfectamente al detective.

-¿Sigo vivo?- se preguntó a si mismo

-Si amigo, pero a Beika no le queda mucho tiempo si no nos damos prisa.

Shuichi Akai hizo un esfuerzo por recordar lo sucedido. Recordaba haber vencido a Madsen, haber conseguido el pase de seguridad y después recordó como Madsen en un último intento de matarle le disparó. Instintivamente el agente se llevó la mano al pecho, donde sentía un ligero dolor pero en vez de su cuerpo encontró el walkie hecho trizas a causa del impacto de bala. El bolsillo para guardar el aparato quedaba justo a la altura del corazón y esto le salvó la vida a Akai. Si Madsen hubiese disparado un centímetro más a la derecha el agente estaría muerto de verdad.

-Tengo que ir a las Vegas, a ver si tengo la misma suerte- dijo mientras sostenía la bala en la palma de su mano.

-Ya harás planes luego- dijo mientras empujaba al agente al ascensor.

En la sala de control el magnate estaba cada vez más nervioso. En un mapa virtual una línea roja mostraba el tiempo que quedaba para que el KOS-MOS se posase justo sobre Beika. La espera se hacía cada vez más interminable. Al parecer el hecho de que los generadores hubiesen explotado y que Madsen no diese señales de vida parecía no importarle. Empezó a preocuparse por no recibir noticias de su hombre de confianza pero tenía fe ciega en el, sabía que no había nadie en el planeta capaz de derrotarle. Finalmente la duda terminó por consumirle.

-Que alguien me pase con Madsen inmediatamente- ordenó

-Lo siento señor- dijo una de las operadoras del KOS-MOS- parece que no contesta.

-¡Pues vuélvelo a intentar hasta que lo haga!

-Si señor.

-Señor, tengo una llama interna- anunció otra de las mujeres.

-Jefe tenemos un problema- anunciaba una voz nerviosa- alguien, bueno…no se como decirlo… hay treinta hombres o mas muertos en la planta 47

A Mikado por poco se le cae su frágil corazón al suelo. ¿Había oído bien la cifra?

-Y eso no es todo señor, la puerta de su despacho…estaba abierta.

Eso solo podía significar una cosa y eso bien lo sabía. Habían conseguido los códigos, se dirigían a la sala de control para poner punto y final al proyecto KOS-MOS aunque seguía siendo un misterio como un grupo tan reducido había conseguido acabar con tantos oponentes. El corazón se le aceleraba cada vez mas, ya no veía la torre Destiny como aquella fortaleza tan inquebrantable. Tenían una posibilidad de echar por tierra sus planes.

-Activa los altavoces de toda la torre- le ordenó a una de las operadoras.

-No puedo señor. Salvo esta sala y los ascensores no hay energía en todo el edificio.

Otra llamada entrante le anunció que los generadores no habían explotado por sobrecarga. Un equipo acababa de confirmar que alguien los había volado.

-¿Pero quien es esa gente?- se preguntó el magnate para si cada vez mas confuso.

-Muy bien- le dijo a su subalterno- avisa a todo el ejercito. Quiero hasta el último hombre custodiando la entrada de la sala de control. No quiero que pongan un pie en esta planta. ¡Y vosotras haced que ese maldito trasto vaya más rápido!

Conan ayudaba en la medida que lo permitía su tamaño a evitar que el agente no cayese al suelo. Estaba vivo pero la herida de la pierna le dolía mucho más que antes. Cuando regresó con sus compañeros Jodie fue corriendo a abrazarle. Kaito Kid le dio unas palmadas amistosas en el hombro mientras que Vermouth no exhibía emoción alguna.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez- dijo Conan decidido.

Los miembros de la Operación Supernova, esta vez al completo, se pusieron de camino a la sala de control. La última planta del edificio tan solo constaba de un largo corredor que desembocaba en una gran estancia vacía, al final de esta se encontraban las puertas blindadas que llevaban a un ascensor, el único medio para llegar a las puertas de la sala de control. El tiempo seguía corriendo, 20 minutos para el final de la ciudad de Beika.

A medida que el equipo avanzaba un murmullo indistinguible se iba haciendo cada vez más sonoro. Conan lo distinguió eran decenas, centenares de pasos que se dirigían a su encuentro.

-¡Mierda ya saben que estamos aquí, corred!

Los demás se pusieron en marcha en el acto. Kaito cargó a Akai a su espalda sin darle opción de protestar. Aquella gigantesca sala vacía se hacia interminable. Cuanto mas camino recorrían mas alejada parecía su meta. Tras una carrera considerable llegaron al último ascensor. Solo se podía activar usando el pase de seguridad, sin embargo la comprobación de aquel pase, dado el complejo sistema de códigos que contenía, llevaba cinco minutos. Una pequeña lucecita parpadeante indicaba que el pase estaba siendo comprobado, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido. Las puertas laterales de ambos flancos de la sala se abrieron y por ella desfilaron decenas de hombres, enfundados en monos militares que no tardaron en formar filas. A continuación el que parecía el jefe les ordenó avanzar

-Esto es el fin- dijo Kid viendo el futuro muy negro

-Bueno chicos, me temo que aquí nos separamos- dijo Vermouth mientras cargaba las Smith & Wesson.

-¿Pero que dices?- preguntó Conan

-Bueno, vosotros necesitáis tiempo antes de que el ascensor compruebe el código y llegue. Y yo…bueno, siempre supe que moriría cosida a balazos algún día- contestó la mujer

-Quieres decir que…¿Vas a entretenerles?- Preguntó el detective confuso

-Es una forma de llamarlo.

-¿Tu? ¿Haciendo algo noble? No me lo creo- dijo Jodie

-Nos mueve el mismo objetivo esta vez, cada miembro de la organización sabe que cualquier misión puede ser la última, la muerte no nos asusta tanto. En fin, si no me doy prisa llegarán hasta aquí. La verdad, no ha estado tan mal trabajar con vosotros. Por favor no intentéis impedírmelo todos a la vez que todavía me emocionaré- dijo irónicamente.

-Espera- dijo Kid- llévate esto.

Kaito Kid le entregó una de sus queridas bombas de humo que de tantos apuros le había sacado en más de una ocasión. Vermouth la tomó y le dio al ladrón un beso en la mejilla, sabiendo que se sonrojaría.

-Odio tener que decirte esto pero…gracias y suerte.

-Vamos Akai, estas deseando que me dejen como un colador- dijo la mujer sin borrar aquella risita que sacaba tanto de quicio a Conan.

-_Here they come. Goodbye meitantei-san, take care of our angel._

El detective recordó a Ran y de repente le asaltó una duda. ¿Acaso hacia todo aquello por ella, tan alta era la deuda que contrajo en Nueva York cuando la chica le salvó la vida? No, eso es imposible.

Mientras reflexionaba sobre ello Vermouth despareció de su vista. Los minutos siguientes se volvieron críticos. El ruido que provenía de la sala era parecido al de una batalla campal. Los disparos no cesaban, por lo que suponía que Vermouth todavía vivía. Transcurrido los 5 minutos el ordenador aceptó el pase de seguridad y la maquinaria del ascensor se puso en marcha. Fue en ese momento cuando los disparos cesaron y un angustioso silencio se apoderó de todo, silencio que se rompió al poco tiempo por un disparo que resonó con más fuerza que los demás.

-¡Los que aun estéis en pie seguidme!- gritó una voz masculina

-¡Mierda la han matado!- exclamó Kid

Por fría que pareciese la situación nadie pareció dolido por la pérdida de Vermouth, era lógico, pues había sido su enemiga durante mucho tiempo. Sin embargo no pudieron evitar sentir algo de admiración por aquel último acto, valiente y noble.

Los pasos se iban acercando cada vez más cuando las puertas se abrieron de par en par. Los cuatro miembros entraron y pulsaron el único botón del panel. A Kid le pareció distinguir un par de soldados a lo lejos antes de que las puertas se cerrasen del todo.

Akai esbozaba una sonrisa que poco tenía que ver con la alegría.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó Jodie

-Esa mujer tiene que estar disfrutando desde el infierno sabiendo que le debemos una.


	17. FILE 16: COMMUNICATION BREAKDOWN

FILE 16: COMMUNICATION BREAKDOWN

Los minutos de vida que restaban a los habitantes de Beika casi se podían contar con los dedos. Mikado estaba a punto de culminar su plan genocida mientras Conan no podía hacer otra cosa que quejarse por la lentitud del ascensor. No lamentaba la muerte de Vermouth pero con ella había perdido un valioso hilo que le habría conducido tarde o temprano hasta el jefe de la organización de los hombres de negro. Por otro lado sus compañeros parecían mantener la calma. Jodie y Akai estaban de pie, inmóviles, con los ojos cerrados y Kaito Kid revisaba su equipo sin prestar atención a la cabina del aparato. Cuando el ascensor se detuvo los dos agentes agarraron con fuerza sus armas, dispuestos a dar lo mejor de si mismos en la fase final de la operación.

-Lo que sea que hagamos tendremos que hacerlo sin cometer ningún fallo. No habrá tiempo para rectificar- dijo Kid

-Acabemos con esto de una vez- dijo Conan

Los miembros del equipo salieron como un rayo del ascensor, como la marcha de un ejército que va al encuentro de su enemigo. Esa marcha les llevo por un largo corredor que solo iba en una única dirección hasta encontrarse al final con las grandes puertas de acero que guardaban la sala de control. Akai le cedió el pase de seguridad a Conan y este lo deslizo por el lector de tarjetas. Tras un breve pitido las grandes puertas doble de acero se estremecieron y empezaron a abrirse lentamente. Una vez corrieron lo suficiente como para dejarles pasar el equipo tomo la sala de control.

Mikado no supo como reaccionar en aquel momento. Lo que estaba viendo era justamente aquello contra lo que la torre Destiny había sido edificada. Un grupo de tan solo 4 miembros, uno de ellos encima un niño, había podido llegar hasta el núcleo de su fortaleza dejando tras de si una estela de bajas que se supone eran el mejor y mas preparado ejercito jamás conocido.

-¡Arriba las manos todo el mundo!- ordenó Jodie

-Dauragon C. Mikado. Quedas detenido por terrorismo mundial- le dijo Akai al magnate mientras le apuntaba con el arma.

- Es imposible, no puede ser- murmuraba Mikado entre incesantes ataques de tos- ¿Dónde esta Madsen, y mis hombres?

-La última vez que vi a tu perro de presa estaba tendido en el suelo y por el balazo que le metí dudo que se levante.

-¿Quiénes sois?- pregunto una de las operadoras del KOS-MOS

-Perdonadme señoritas, me llamo Kaito Kid pero cualquiera de vosotras puede llamarme cariño.

-¡Vosotras, fuera de aquí cagando leches!- exclamó Jodie disparando un par de veces al aire.

Las cuatro operadoras se estremecieron a causa del ruido, amplificado por la acústica de la sala y salieron corriendo por la única vía de acceso.

-¡Eh! ¿Por qué me estropeas la diversión?- se quejó el mago

-¿Crees que es momento para ligar?

Mikado empezó a reír escandalosamente, llamando la atención de los demás.

-Os lo concedo, sois buenos, condenadamente buenos, pero todo lo que habéis hecho es inútil. ¿Habéis intentado hackear el ordenador de mi despacho verdad? Supongo que no os alegraría ver que una pregunta secreta protegía los códigos. Sin ellos no podéis hacer nada. Si os queréis despedir de algún ser querido que viva en Beika os aconsejo que lo hagáis antes de diez minutos.

Una de las pantallas mostraba un gran reloj digital al que solo le quedaban diez minutos para llegar a cero.

-La próxima vez deberías poner una pregunta más difícil- dijo Conan- OKANE se le podría haber ocurrido a cualquiera. Vaya ¿Se te ha comido la lengua el gato?

Mikado enmudeció, la situación fue demasiado fuerte para su sistema y se desplomó sobre el suelo pulido.

-Creo que la ha palmado- observo el ladrón

Nada más lejos. Bajo su asiento Mikado ocultaba un calibre 45, un secreto que solo conocía el y que nunca creyó que usaría pero el momento había llegado. Conan tenia en su poder el transformador de voz cuya memoria interna guardaba los códigos. Había extraído el pequeño cable para conectarlo al puerto USB del ordenador central y antes de introducirlo del todo Mikado dio un fuerte empujón a Akai que le hizo rodar abajo el corto tramo de escaleras de la plataforma de entrar. Después se puso en pie con una agilidad felina y apuntó a la cabeza al detective. Este desconcertado y con el cuerpo inmóvil solo podía observar el cañón del arma ante sus ojos. El detective escuchó como el arma se amartillaba, como el carro empezaba a deslizarse y cerró los ojos, pensando que era lo último que haría. Pero no fue así. Kaito Kid, cuyos reflejos superaban los de cualquier ser humano, apuntó con su pistola de cartas a la nuca del magnate y un as de espadas le golpeó en toda la nuca. El breve lapso de dolor que sintió Mikado le dio a Jodie el suficiente tiempo como para dispararle. Las únicas dos balas que quedaban en el cargador de la agente impactaron en el hombro y brazo izquierdo del magnate. Pero no fue lo suficiente para detener su ataque y al segundo el cañón del calibre 45 volvía a estar frente a la cabeza de Conan. Mikado, con una sonrisa triunfal se disponía a matar al detective cuando una patada de Shuichi Akai hizo que sus pies se alzasen del suelo y volase desde la plataforma central hasta caer estrepitosamente en la plataforma inferior. El ruido que provocó su brazo al chocar contra uno de los terminales indicó que se lo había roto. Jodie corrió a desarmarle de inmediato.

-Objetivo alcanzado- anunció el ordenador central- dos minutos para el disparo

-¡Joder!- exclamó

Conan se apresuró a conectar el transformador de voz al ordenador. Una nueva pantalla apareció en el monitor indicando que los datos estaban siendo analizados. Conan no hacia mas que golpear nerviosamente la pantalla táctil que hacia las funciones del Mouse mientras el cronometro parecía descender a una velocidad superior a la de antes.

-No lo conseguiremos- dijo Jodie

-¡No seas gafe!- le replicó Kid

-¡Maldita sea, tantos millones y no puedes ir mas rápido!

-Un minuto para el disparo- volvió a anunciar la voz

-No podéis detenerlo ¡Yo he vencido!- gritaba Mikado delirante

-Jodie, ciérrale la boca o lo haré yo- dijo Akai

Tras estas palabras el ordenador dio vía libre al menú de control del satélite. Conan se movía rápidamente por las diferentes secciones, buscando aquella destinada a abortar el ataque.

-Cincuenta segundos para el disparo- volvió a anunciar de nuevo la voz

-¡Ya lo se, ya lo se, ya lo se!- bramó furioso el detective

Un pequeño botón con las palabras _avoid attack _capto la atención del detective, a quien el rostro se le iluminó como si ante el tuviese el antídoto del veneno que le encogió.

-Veinte segundos para el disparo.

Conan deslizó la flecha del Mouse hasta el botón y pulsó sobre el. Un único submenú apareció pidiéndole que introdujese los códigos de anulación.

-10 segundos para el disparo, nueve, ocho, siete.

Conan copio los códigos ya leídos previamente por el ordenador en la nueva ventana y pulso Enter con tal furia que podría haber atravesado el teclado con el dedo.

-Cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno…ataque abortado.

Un estallido de júbilo asalto a los miembros de la operación Supernova. La culminación de su misión había sido un éxito total. Mikado estaba detenido y el KOS-MOS no desataría su fuerza destructiva sobre Beika.

-Lo conseguimos Ran…lo conseguimos- se dijo Conan para si soltando un prolongado suspiro de alivio.

-Gran trabajo chico- le dijo Akai arrodillándose y dándole un caluroso apretón de manos. Sin embargo el detective no contuvo la emoción y le dio un abrazo.

En la plataforma inferior Jodie y Kaito Kid saltaban como niños mientras gritaban a coro "somos los mejores". Llevado por la emoción el ladrón se disponía a darle un beso a la agente.

-Yo también estoy emocionada pero no es para tanto- dijo Jodie apuntándole con su 9 mm para impedírselo- Que demonios.

Jodie volvió a guardar el arma y besó a Kid, pero no en la mejilla. Fue un beso en los labios en toda regla. El ladrón pensó que si todas las agentes del FBI besaban igual se había equivocado completamente de profesión.

No todo eran risas y emoción en aquella sala hexagonal. Mikado, aquella figura endeble que luchaba por no perder el conocimiento a causa de la perdida de sangre y el dolor del brazo no pudo hacer otra cosa que llorar al ver sus sueños completamente rotos, sin esperanzas de que pudieran ser reparados. Su pesar no le permitía articular ni una triste maldición contra aquellos que habían echado por la borda sus planes. Además suponía cual sería el siguiente paso del detective.

-Bien chicos, ya solo nos queda una cosa por hacer- dijo Conan- convertir ese trasto en chatarra espacial. ¿Quién quiere hacer los honores?

-Seria injusto que alguien que no fueses tú lo hiciese, enano- dijo Kid en un tono alegre y burlón. Conan pasó por alto lo de enano y le devolvió una sonrisa.

A continuación fijó su vista en un botón del menú de control del KOS-MOS en el que ponía _self-destruction_. Conan repitió la misma operación que cuando abortó el ataque sobre Beika. Un mensaje de alerta le informó al detective de que no podía fijar la cuenta atrás en menos de 20 minutos.

-Bueno ya no tenemos prisa así que…

Conan pulsó ACEPTAR y condenó al KOS-MOS a su exterminio en 20 minutos.

-Todo ha terminado al fin- dijo Jodie- será mejor que cojamos a ese despojo humano y nos vayamos de aquí, no quiero estar en esta torre ni un segundo mas de lo necesario.

Cuando Akai, aunque sin mucha voluntad, se disponía a alzar a Mikado el reloj digital pasó de cero a quince minutos. La voz electrónica del ordenador transmitió un mensaje que heló la sangre, el corazón y la mente de todos los miembros de la operación Supernova.

-Nuevo objetivo fijado, quince minutos para el disparo.

-¡Que significa esto!- chilló Akai furioso, agarrando por las solapas a Mikado.

-Tan listos que sois y se os olvidaba un pequeño detalle- dijo tosiendo sangre- en caso de que se anule un ataque por cualquier motivo…el KOS-MOS puede ser controlado desde el ordenador de mi despacho.

Shuichi Akai ya había escuchado suficiente, sin ningún reparo le propinó el puñetazo más fuerte que le hubiese dado nunca a otro hombre.

-¿Pero quien? ¿Quién puede haber sido?- preguntó el mago

-Mierda, no se por que tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Conan la imagen en la mente de una única persona.


	18. OPERACION SUPERNOVA FINAL FILE

DETECTIVE CONAN OPERACIÓN SUPERNOVA -FINAL FILE-

FILE 17: SUPERNOVA

Cuando Vermouth se enfrentó sola al ejército de Mikado lo hizo con una idea clara en mente. Aquellos hombres la rodearon y la obligaron a desarmarse pero eso iba en contra de sus planes y de sus principios. Con gran habilidad la asesina logró escapar de aquel círculo humano que la rodeaba y las balas empezaron a volar por toda la sala. No fue difícil para ella localizar al oficial al mando. Entre los disparos vio como un hombre ordenaba a los demás mediante gestos rápidos atraparla. Vermouth se movió entre aquel ejercito sembrando la muerte a su paso hasta que finalmente la situación dio un giro completo en su favor. Se encontraba con el líder cogido por el cuello con el frío cañón de una Smith & Wesson apuntándole en la sien. Todas las miradas iban dirigidas a ella y ala actitud cobarde de su superior, quien parecía haber perdido hasta el último rastro de valentía que había guiado sus pasos anteriormente.

-¡Tirad las armas, todos!- ordenó Vermouth

Los soldados se miraron los unos a los otros, se hizo un silencio sepulcral mientras se debatían entre obedecer o matarla. Un gesto suplicante de su líder hizo que sus hombres se apiadasen de el y tirasen las armas al suelo.

-Ahora escuchadme con atención. Varios equipos de fuerzas especiales de los Estados Unidos han tomado este edificio, incluso vuestro querido jefe ya se ha largado hacia un lugar mas tranquilo. Dentro de poco acabareis todos detenidos o peor aun, muertos.

-¿No la habéis oído? Se acabo, largaos o esos polis nos arrestaran a todos- explicó el rehén.

El miedo empezó a invadir a aquellos en teoría valerosos soldados, ya nada les ligaba a proteger a su jefe, y menos aun a un jefe que había huido y obviamente no iba a pagarles. Sin pensarlo mas la tropa fue desfilando por el mismo lugar por el que habían entrado dejando a Vermouth y al rehén a solas.

-Veo que te aprecian mucho- le dijo Vermouth irónicamente- Vas a hacerme un ultimo favor. Grita bien alto "los que aun estéis en pie seguidme" después de esto.

Vermouth alzó su pistola al aire y efectuó un sonoro disparo. Inmediatamente el hombre repitió las palabras que le había ordenado decir la asesina. Vermouth esbozó una sonrisa y golpeó al soldado en la nuca, dejándolo inconsciente. El ascensor la condujo de nuevo al despacho de Mikado, donde aguardaba su ordenador. Según los datos de sus subordinados de la organización, si el KOS-MOS no efectuase el disparo programado por cualquier razón, el satélite seria controlable desde el ordenador del magnate. Pero esa información nunca se la reveló a los miembros de la operación. Su plan desde el principio había sido el de conseguir anular el KOS-MOS desde la sala de control para poder operarlo después desde el ordenador de Mikado, sin intrusiones de ningún tipo.

Vermouth se sentó en el cómodo asiento de su enemigo y estiró las piernas sobre el escritorio, sin apartar la vista del monitor del ordenador. Aquellos minutos parecían no acabar nunca, incluso la asesina estaba empezando a notar el cansancio de los últimos acontecimientos y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse contra su voluntad. Su sosiego se vio cortado cuando una pantalla de alerta informó de la anulación del ataque. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio e incluso un ligero temblor de emoción recorrió su cuerpo. Pocos segundos después apareció un reloj digital en pantalla, mostrando una cuenta atrás. Alguien había programado la autodestrucción del KOS-MOS en 20 minutos. La asesina no pudo evitar soltar una demencial carcajada mientras ejecutaba la parte final del plan, dirigir el satélite contra la localización que el jefe de la organización de los hombres de negro le había indicado. Una vez el ordenador hubo confirmado el nuevo objetivo Vermouth cerró el portátil y escapó por una salida secreta, cuya existencia tampoco había revelado a los otros miembros del equipo.

-¡El J. Edgar Hoover Building! – exclamó Conan

-¿Y que narices es eso?- preguntó Kaito Kid

-Es el cuartel general del F.B.I en Washington D.C- explicó Jodie- ¡Mierda! Ahí es donde guardamos todos los archivos de las investigaciones relacionadas con los hombres de negro.

-¡Maldito demonio! No murió después de todo. Esa bruja nos la ha jugado desde el principio y nosotros hemos picado como unos idiotas- gritó Akai, golpeando con furia uno de los terminales.

-¿Os lo imagináis?- susurró la débil voz de Mikado- Todo vuestro trabajo, operaciones que llevan años en activo, a punto de echarle el guante a algún peligroso terrorista, vuestras fichas sobre delincuentes peligrosos, todo vuestro sistema de seguridad¡Todo absolutamente reducido a la nada!

Conan saltó sobre el moribundo llevado por la ira pero se contuvo a darle un puñetazo como antes había hecho Akai.

-¡Hay vidas inocentes en juego maldito sádico!- exclamó Conan cogiéndole por las solapas.

-Esto es muy raro, los códigos de anulación no funcionan- dijo Kid desde el terminal central.

-¿Seguro que eso vuestra amiguita tampoco os lo contó verdad? Una vez usados los códigos ya no sirven, hay que volver a programar unos nuevos y si os lo estáis preguntando la programación de códigos nuevos lleva dos días- dijo con una carcajada que se cortó debido a un ataque de tos- todavía le tendré que dar las gracias y todo.

-Jodie, contacta con el cuartel general. Que evacuen ahora mismo- dijo Akai

Pero el sistema informático de la sala de control no permitía contactar con ninguna institución federal de los Estados Unidos.

-¡No puedo! El ordenador no me lo permite.

Conan daba vueltas a su cabeza desesperado en busca de una solución pero pocas eran las alternativas. El KOS-MOS destruiría el cuartel general y gran parte de la ciudad de Washington. Y dirigirlo contra el mar supondría arriesgarse a provocar un tsunami de proporciones catastróficas. Fue entonces cuando un sentimiento de piedad y lastima por las personas que trabajaban en aquel lugar y que en parte compartían su mismo oficio y aversión por el crimen, embargó su corazón. Se le ocurrió una solución pero que conllevaría un gran sacrificio.

-Jodie ¿Puedes controlar el satélite?- preguntó Conan con voz seria.

-Parece que puedo fijar un nuevo blanco pero por favor no me pidas que destruya cualquier otro lugar en lugar del cuartel general, no podría hacerlo- las lagrimas empezaban a asomar por sus ojos.

-Fija la torre Destiny- dijo Conan sin rodeos

Los miembros de su equipo se quedaron boquiabiertos ante tal decisión.

-Escuchadme, la torre ya habrá sido evacuada y estamos en un desierto, el impacto que pueda causar el rayo será mínimo y además…no podemos dejar este edificio en pie, es demasiado peligroso. Donde mejor estaría seria bajo la arena de Mojave pero no os puedo obligar a tomar esa decisión.

Se produjo un silencio incomodo durante en el cual cada uno pensaba en la propuesta noble aunque suicida del detective. Convertir en ruinas aquel monumento a la maldad y perder la propia vida o dejar que mueran cientos de personas a cambio de conservarla.

-Estoy con Conan. No podría vivir con eso en mi conciencia en lo que me quedase de vida- dijo Akai

-Si no lo hiciésemos me sentiría como si fuese yo, quien estuviese cometiendo ese asesinato. También te apoyo- dijo Jodie

-En fin, ya había comprado entradas para el concierto de Rina Aiuchi pero supongo que Aoko podrá ir sin mi- concluyó Kaito- además, todavía tenemos una oportunidad por mínima que sea de salir de aquí.

En sus caras se dibujaron amargas sonrisas que no podían evitar mostrar, Imaginaban que podrían no haber salido vivos de la misión pero cuando Beika dejó de estar en el punto de mira habían abandonado aquella fuerte convicción de no tener miedo a la muerte, pensando que todo había acabado. Ahora que la situación había dado un vuelco inesperado no estaban preparados para afrontar su inmediato destino aunque sabían que hacían lo correcto.

-Nuevo blanco fijado. 10 minutos para el disparo- anunció la voz electrónica del ordenador.

-Ya esta- dijo Jodie, y un par de lágrimas se estamparon contra el teclado de la terminal central.

-Bien chicos, ya habéis oído al aparato. Diez minutos para salir del estomago del gigante.

Pero Mikado no estaba de acuerdo con aquella huida y justo en el momento en que el equipo se disponía a salir de la sala Mikado pulsó un botón de emergencia y las puertas dobles de acero se cerraron herméticamente.

-¡No!- gritó Kaito Kid aporreándola.

Cuando todos se giraron Mikado estaba rompiendo el control de la puerta a golpes hasta que este quedó completamente inservible. Jodie en un acto de ira se abalanzo sobre el magnate pero este, herido pero hábil, abrió un tajo un la mano de Jodie con su alfiler de corbata. El arma de la agente resbalo de sus manos y Mikado se hizo con ella.

-Espero que recordéis una cosa antes de morir ¡Yo he ganado!

Para asombro de todos tras estas palabras Dauragon C. Mikado se voló la sien de un tiro y el terrorista dejó de ser un problema para todo el mundo. No supieron muy bien como reaccionar pero lo que menos sentían era lastima por aquel hombre cuya demencia podría haber llevado al mundo a su total destrucción.

-Supongo que debe ser mejor eso que morir frito por un rayo- pensó Conan

-Vamos ¡Ábrete, Ábrete, Ábrete!- ordenaba Kid a la inmutable puerta entre porrazos.

Las grandes puertas de acero emitieron un crujido y se abrieron lentamente.

-Pero como…

-Kid eres un genio- le felicitó Akai

-Me temo que no ha sido cosa de magia, mirad.

Conan señaló al monitor central de la sala de control. En ella los mapas y datos anteriores habían desaparecido y mostraban un único mensaje:

_"Ahora estamos en paz" – Vermouth_

-No se como se lo monta pero siempre busca la mejor forma de fastidiarme- murmuró Akai.

-No te quejes y vayámonos ya de aquí- dijo Jodie cogiendo del brazo al agente.

Conan lanzó una ultima mirada al mensaje de la mas despiadada mujer que jamás había conocido y pese a que el la odiaba con toda su alma no pudo evitar agradecer en silencio aquel gesto. Al igual que Vermouth agradeció en sus pensamientos que Conan le salvase la vida tras conseguir los códigos. Ahora la deuda que había entre los dos estaba saldada.

El tiempo no era el mejor aliado del equipo, Bajar los cincuenta pisos de la torre y escapar a la onda expansiva del KOS-MOS no era fácil. No obstante no morirían sin intentarlo. Akai con su pierna herida no podía correr demasiado pero se negaban a dejar a un compañero a su suerte. Kaito Kid podía correr mucho más rápido que los demás pero decidió seguir el ritmo del grupo y ayudar a Jodie a cargar con el agente. Conan los seguía desde la retaguardia mientras algo le hacia dar vueltas a la cabeza. Aquella extraña sensación que tenia cuando algo no encajaba bien en su lugar se le presentaba de nuevo a solo 8 minutos de su final.

-¿Por qué? No nos habría dejado escapar sabiendo que no había escapatoria. Tenia que conocer una vía de escape rápida, algo que no nos dijo ¿Pero donde¡Vamos piensa!- se ordenaba a si mismo.

_Aquellas tablas estaban coronadas con las diversas y más grandes obras de la literatura universal, todas encuadernadas en piel y traducidas al japonés gran parte de ellas. A Conan le llamó la atención una en particular. Era mas gruesa que las otras y la tonalidad de su color resaltaba por encima de las demás: "__Genji no monogatari"_

_-"El cuento de Genji"- leyó Conan_

-¡Espera! Me acuerdo que cuando quise coger el libro Vermouth me vio y entonces…

_-¡Joder!- exclamó Vermouth desde su butaca_

_-¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó el detective alarmado_

_-Los códigos de anulación y autodestrucción están protegidos, cosa de esperar en parte. Si no introduzco la contraseña secreta correctamente el programa te hace una pregunta, si la contestas mal borra todos los datos._

-¡Sou ka¡Sou datta n da!- exclamó Conan- Ahí esta salida. Vamos al despacho de Mikado.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- dijo Kid

-Mikado tenía un libro que resaltaba por encima de los demás. Es normal que alguien como el quisiera cubrirse las espaldas y tener a mano una salida de emergencia cercana y rápida en su despacho. Genji era el nombre dado al clan Minamoto. Yoshitsune Minamoto derrotó al clan Taira y tras la victoria su hermano tenia tanto miedo de que le arrebatase el poder algún día que le ordenó hacerse el harakiri. Pero se dice que Yoshitsune en el último momento se negó a morir y huyó a Mongolia, donde se convirtió en Gengis Kan.

-Eso de huir suena muy bien- observó Akai

-Lo mismo pensé yo- dijo Conan con una sonrisa de complicidad- seguro que hay una salida secreta tras esa estantería.

No fue difícil llegar al despacho de Mikado mientras corrían por la torre Destiny, ahora desierta. Conan se adelantó al grupo y se dirigió rápidamente a la estantería, dio un pequeño saltito y agarró el libro. Con gran felicidad comprobó como un mecanismo le impidió separarlo de la librería. Esta emitió un crujido y se deslizo hacia un lado, revelando una puerta secreta. La de un ascensor.

-Estoy harto de subir y bajar en estos trastos-murmuró Kid

-¿Prefieres bajar por las escaleras?- le replicó Conan

El ladrón no respondió y se limitó a entrar junto con Jodie, sosteniendo todavía a Shuichi Akai. Conan pulsó el único del panel y el ascensor inició el descenso a tal velocidad que el detective tenia la impresión de encontrarse en una de las atracciones de caída libre del Tropical Land. Con la diferencia de que aquella maquina no tenia pinta de parar. Por suerte para todos se equivocó y la maquina dio un brusco frenazo antes de llegar a su tope. Todos seguían vivos pero sus corazones latían con tanta fuerza que parecían a punto de estallar. En unos segundos se repusieron y empezaron a recorrer un largo corredor cavado bajo tierra, más bien pensado para la circulación de grandes camiones.

-Supongo que por estas carreteras subterráneas es por donde los trabajadores entran y salen de la torre. Mirad. Nos han dejado un detallito.

Kaito Kid señaló un todo terreno, el único vehiculo que quedaba en aquel aparcamiento subterráneo.

-Yo conduzco- se ofreció Jodie

-Estamos muertos- pensó Conan, y la cara de sus amigos le indicaron que pensaban lo mismo que el.

Afortunadamente aquella larga carretera consistió en un camino recto que le permitió a la agente descargar toda su adrenalina en el acelerador y provoco un gran mareo a sus copilotos, sobretodo después del gran frenazo que dio, superior incluso al del ascensor. El detective, dando gracias todavía por estar vivo, comprobó su reloj. Quedaban tan solo dos minutos para la explosión. Una escalerilla en principio débil pero firme, les condujo a una trampilla. Cuando Conan la abrió unos granos de tierra empezaron a caerle sobre el pelo. Tras abrirla del todo el detective contempló un enorme y despejado cielo azul, llevaba horas sin ver un paisaje natural y aquella vista aunque desértica se le antojaba la mas bonita que había contemplado en mucho tiempo. El detective ayudó a sus amigos a emerger de bajo tierra y contemplar el mundo exterior. Ahora se fijo en lo que le rodeaba y pudo distinguir una enorme pista de asfalto que se extendía por todas partes.

-¿Conan Edogawa?- preguntó una voz desconocida tras ellos

El grupo se giro y vio como dos hombres armados que les apuntaban más otros dos, custodiaban un helicóptero del que sonó una voz familiar.

-¿Idiota cuantos niños te crees que mando a operaciones especiales del FBI?

-¡Señor Black!- exclamaron todos a la vez

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora mismo, no hay tiempo para explicaciones!- exclamo Conan.

James Black asintió y ordeno a sus hombres que se replegasen. Todos subieron al helicóptero con gran celeridad y tras cerrar y asegurar las puertas despego.

-Vaya todo lo rápido que pueda y preparase para unas turbulencias- dijo Conan al piloto

-¿Qué turbulencias?- pregunto James

-Usted abróchese el cinturón- le sugirió el detective

El cielo se abrió sobre ellos, atravesado por una gigante columna de fuego de un brillo escarlata intenso que impacto contra la mole de acero sin apenas ruido. Los cimientos de la torre empezaron a calentarse y toda la estructura empezaba a contraerse con grotescos crujidos que ya nadie oía. El extremo calor provocado por el rayo fundió la gran parte de mobiliario que no pudo resistir las elevadas temperaturas. Finalmente los cimientos, no lo aguantaron más y la torre Destiny estalló enviando sus fragmentos a lo largo y ancho del desierto del Mojave mientras sus restos se desplomaban sobre el mar de arena. Una gran onda expansiva, equiparable en tamaño a la provocada por la bomba de Hiroshima pero menos nociva ya que solo levantó tierra, empezó a extenderse desde el punto de impacto por todo el desierto. El piloto del helicóptero inicio una maniobra de ascenso hacia la cúpula de la onda, donde era más difícil que la nube de arena alcanzase al aparato. Los rotores rindieron más que nunca durante aquella huida pero la tierra acumulada en sus ejes les impedían ganar velocidad. La onda se les acercaba peligrosamente, como una boca gigante a punto de engullirlos y mandarlos a sus entrañas, de donde no saldrían jamás.

-¡Carter, sácanos de esta! Te triplico el sueldo- dijo James Black al piloto

-Voy tan rápido como puedo señor- contestó el piloto

-Asi no llegaremos a ninguna parte- dijo Kid- Acelere y aproveche después la ventaja para ascender sobre la onda expansiva.

-¡Imposible no puedo hacerlo sin copiloto, es una maniobra demasiado complicada!

-Yo le ayudare- dijo Conan y acto seguido se sentó en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿Tu? Mira chaval

-Carter usted a lo suyo, el chico será su copiloto- dijo James secamente

-Si señor, de acuerdo señor.

Carter inició la maniobra ideada por Kaito Kid, las hélices giraban al máximo y parecía que la onda iba perdiendo energía cinética pero no lo suficiente para salvar la vida. Cuando el aparato parecía ganar terreno la nube de arena remontaba los metros perdidos.

-¡Rezad lo que sepáis y agarraos!- gritó Conan.

Con un gesto indicó a Carter que iba a iniciar el ascenso. En ese momento el piloto aturó los controles y Conan empujó hacia si todo lo que pudo la palanca de control. El helicóptero se elevó y la onda expansiva apenas rozó el fuselaje, tras lo cual fue perdiendo fuerza definitivamente hasta extinguirse del todo. El único rastro que quedo del poder destructivo del KOS-MOS fue la densa polvareda de arena flotante que todavía tardaría un tiempo en posarse sobre el desierto. Esta vez si todo había terminado, demasiado cansados para mostrar cualquier síntoma de alegría Kaito Kid, Jodie, Shuichi Akai y Conan Edogawa se espatarraron sobre sus asientos sin ningún peligro más que temer suspirando de alivio y leyendo la felicidad en la cara de los demás.

-Chicos no entiendo nada de lo que ha pasado, solo se que el FBI y posiblemente el mundo esta en deuda con vosotros- dijo Black en tono solemne

-¿Cómo ha podido localizarnos?- preguntó Conan, a quien ese detalle todavía se le escapaba.

-Cuando dejamos de recibir noticias vuestras usamos el nano GPS que le habíamos implantado a Kid para localizaros. Mientras veníamos hacia aquí vimos un montón de vehículos tanto aéreos como terrestres que partían del mismo punto, supusimos que algo gordo estaba pasando entonces y nos dimos toda la prisa que pudimos en llegar.

-Vaya después de todo sirvió ponerme ese cacharro. Gracias Jimmy- dijo Kid

-Bueno señor Black. En 10 segundos tendrá su querida supernova- dijo Conan mirando como avanzaban las manecillas del reloj.

En el espacio, a miles de Km de la superficie terrestre el KOS-MOS, un gran satélite, superior en envergadura a cualquier otro satélite artificial conocido flotaba de acuerdo con la orbita terrestre esperando la ultima orden que debía cumplir. Cuando su reloj interno marco cero segundos varias cargas explosivas adosadas en su interior se activaron y la majestuosa maquina estallo para convertirse en un montón de basura espacial irreconocible. Aquella supernova tecnológica había acabado con el arma más mortífera jamás creada y el hombre que la creo junto a todo su imperio, había desaparecido también.

Una sonrisa se dibujo el rostro de Conan cuando la segundera de su reloj marcaba un segundo más de la hora convenida para la destrucción del KOS-MOS. Jodie y Akai se ofrecieron a darle un informe detallado a Black durante el vuelo mientras Kaito Kid y el detective se abandonaron a un sueño reparador. El ladrón continuo donde había dejado aquel sueño con Rina Aiuchi mientras que Conan se durmió pensando en el dulce rostro de Ran, a quien ansiaba ver por encima de todo.

THE END.

ENDING THEME: LIFE GOES ON

SONG BY: YUKI KAJIURA

SUNG BY: MIKA ARISAKA

namida de nijinda kono sora wo miageru tabi  
hakanai aosa ga mune wo shimedzuketeku

sadame nara kanashimi no hate made  
tatakaitsudzuketa hibi wo ato ni

Life Goes On moeagaru  
inochi ga aru kagiri  
shinjitsu no jibun sae miushinaisou soredemo  
Life Goes On mamoritakute  
kokoro wa kudakarete  
hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa  
ai ni afurete

fuyu ni saku hana ga kasumu keshiki irodoru  
"tsuyosa wa yasashisa" sou utaikaketeru

nan no tame dare no tame ni kimi wa  
tatakaitsudzukeru no darou ima

Life Goes On umarekawari  
itsushika deaeru nara  
kore ijou mou nido to ushinaitaku wa nai demo  
Life Goes On kono toki ni  
umaretekita kagiri  
kono ude de kono mune de ima uketomeyou  
ai wo shinjite

I can feel your heart in motion, deep down in your mind and passion.  
Life goes on and on, we love each other in the sadness of time.

Life Goes On moeagaru  
inochi ga aru kagiri  
itsu no hi ka mou ichidou hikari wo wakachiaitai  
Life Goes On mamoritakute  
inori wo sora ni hasete  
hontou no kanashimi wo shitta hitomi wa  
ai ni afurete...

NOTA DEL AUTOR: Bueno pues aquí termina DETECTIVE CONAN: OPERACION SUPERNOVA, se que este fic se ha alejado muchísimo de la idea original de la serie o de mi fic anterior pero quería probar algo nuevo y por la cantidad de reviews que me habéis dejado (y que os agradezco muchísimo) creo que ha quedado algo decente. Espero que hayáis disfrutado leyendo esta historia dedicada a todos los fans de la gran serie Detective Conan y también debo darle las gracias a la maestra Yuki Kajiura, cuya música inspiró gran parte de los files de este fic (preferiría poder darle las gracias en persona pero me pilla un poco lejos jajaja) pero sobretodo muchas gracias a todos los lectores tanto los que me han dejado algún review como los que no. Espero vernos en el próximo fic.

Kudo-Shinichi


End file.
